Unexpected Surprises
by Crimelover11
Summary: This carries straight on after Moving In. What did Kate want to say to Rick?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so it wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but was fun writing none the less.**

* * *

Kate was stood in the kitchen and Rick was wildly walking up and down the length of the kitchen.

"Rick would you please stop pacing."

"I'm sorry but whenever someone starts a sentence with we need to talk it's not good." He looked at her. "Especially not in my experience."

"Well maybe if you stopped pacing and let me talk to you."

Rick stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Well?"

"Talk about impatient people." Kate said giving him an eye roll.

"Seriously Kate what's this all about?"

"First take a seat."

Rick stood where he was. She looked at him. "Please?"

"Can you just not put this off and tell me now?"

"Look, this is hard for me to say as it is…"

She was cut off by him. "I knew it, it's me isn't it."

"What! No!"

"You can tell me Kate, I can handle it." He stared at her. "Wait no. I can't, whatever I've done I'm sorry."

"Rick you haven't done anything."

"Well then why start a sentence with we need to talk unless it's not to break up with me?"

"Because we need to talk."

"Right, so what do you need to talk about?"

Kate sighed and dragged him to one of the stools. "Sit." She demanded.

He took a seat almost immediately and stared at her. "Okay Kate really I've heard of tormenting me but really can't you tell me now?"

"Okay so today I went to see Lanie."

"Yes I already know that."

Kate looked at him. "Let me finish."

He nodded his head and stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"Well I had some suspicions and well she confirmed them for me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, and those were?"

She opened her mouth but wasn't sure how to tell him. "Okay well…"

She looked at her hands that were rested on his knees. He picked his hand up and with rested a finger below her chin he lifted it up so she looked in his eyes.

"Kate just tell me."

"Rick…" He nodded his head for her to continue. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her. "Are you serious?"

She looked at him. "No! I get a kick out of telling you that I am, just to get your hopes up."

He sat there speechless. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"I'm not sure a few weeks I guess."

Rick smiled at her. "Wow." He whispered.

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer slowly kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand made it's way through her hair. They stood there for a few minutes before they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but you've been in here for a while and the foods getting cold."

They turned to look at her. "Okay, pumpkin be out in a sec."

Alexis turned back around and made her way into the living room again.

"So should we tell Alexis?" Rick asked.

"Can we just keep it between us for a couple of months?" She asked hesitantly biting her lip.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He slowly moved his hand to her stomach and left it there. She placed her hand on his and then leant to kiss him again.

"Come on Alexis will be wondering where we've got to."

Rick smiled at her and stood up entwining their fingers. "Oh and one more thing Kate."

"Yes?"

"We need to have a talk about how to properly start a conversation. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well it's all my plan to keep you on your feet."

They laughed and slowly made their way towards Alexis who was impatiently waiting for them.

"Finally!" She said looking towards them. "I thought you were never going to come out."

Rick sat next to her and put his arm around Kate's shoulder.

"So I take it she still wants you around since there wasn't any shouting."

Rick looked at Kate. "See! Wording!"

She rolled her eyes. "You seriously complain too much."

* * *

**A/N: So come on would I really break our favorite couple up? Of course not! Hope you liked this and I'll have another chapter up after work tomorrow :)**


	2. So

**Well I got the chapter up finally! I had a friend come see me who I haven't seen in a while so i've just got it finished. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle would I have written this?

* * *

**

The movie had ended and Rick looked to his left side and found Alexis with her eyes closed as usual, he chuckled to himself, she never made it to the end of a movie. He then looked to his other side and saw Kate lightly sleeping. He slowly moved Kate to one side and then stood up, he bent and picked Alexis up. He grunted she wasn't the eight year old she once was and it was getting harder as she aged to carry her up the stairs. He opened the door to her bedroom and expertly moved the covers to one side before gently placing her on her bed. He pulled the covers up to her and tucked her into bed. She curled the covers round her and softly sighed. Rick smiled and stood for a few minutes watching her.

He walked back downstairs turned off the TV and lights before swiftly picking up Kate and then headed up to their bedroom. She stirred and moved closer to him murmuring softly, he smiled and then reached their room. He moved the cover back and placed her on the bed before kneeling next to her and resting his hand on her stomach. He smiled to himself, he still couldn't believe that they had made another person. He pictured a son with his eyes and Kate's features, or a daughter with that was the exact double of Kate.

"It's almost as creepy as when you watch me sleep."

He grinned at her and she looked at him slowly, stretching a little as she did.

"It's not creepy it's a loving gesture."

"Well don't do it." She leaned forward slowly. "It's creepy." She whispered.

"You wouldn't expect any less from me though."

"No you're right I wouldn't."

He slowly leaned forward to her and then their lips touched. It was like their first time and she ran her tongue over the bottom of his lip. He stood from his kneeling position, their lips still touching and moved onto the side of the bed. His hands moved to the side of her waist and pulled her shirt up and chucked it on the floor. He started to kiss her neck and she moved to give him better access, she groaned slightly and that gave him all the encouragement he needed. She moved her hands through his hair and closed her eyes, she would never get tired of this.

* * *

Rick woke that morning with the alarm going crazy at him like it usually did. Kate shifted slightly and smacked the snooze button hard.

"Wow no need to take it out on the clock Kate."

She turned and moved closer to him. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well someone woke up cranky today." He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"It happens every now and then." She said into his chest.

He smiled and closed his eyes again, kissing her head as he did.

The alarm went off half an hour later and Kate moved to hit the off button. She opened her eyes and got out of bed. She stretched her arms up in the air and yawned moving towards the bathroom for a shower. Rick opened his eyes and started to follow her smiling.

"No you go make breakfast." She turned round to him and laughed at his face drop. "I'm already running late."

Rick sighed. "I promise I'll be good." He walked over and pulled her close kissing her as he did.

"Now since when have you been good?" She grinned at him when he released her for air.

Rick thought for a moment. "It was worth a shot." He smiled at her and then gave her another kiss. "Don't be long."

He let her go and she turned back to get a shower. Rick walked downstairs and stared in the fridge. What to make for breakfast today? After much debating he decided to make omelettes. He heard footsteps and few minutes later to see Alexis.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Morning dad." She took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"You want something?" He asked pointing to breakfast.

"I wouldn't say no." She smiled. "So what did Kate want to talk about last night?" She asked.

Rick froze, he knew she wouldn't forget. "Oh you know just some work stuff."

"That she couldn't say in front of me?"

"No, it was confidential." He turned and gave her a plate with the omelette on.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You aren't a very convincing liar are you?"

He shrugged slightly. "I try my best."

"So are you going to tell me?" She chuckled slightly.

"It's grown up talk."

"Oh please dad I'm not 8 year's old no more." She looked at him. "If it was about sex then you can tell me."

"ALEXIS!" He turned round and looked at her.

"What?" She said innocently. "All I said was sex."

He inwardly cringed again. "Please stop saying that."

She laughed and Kate came walking down the stairs smiling at them.

"Really dad? I've told you I'm not a kid anymore."

He looked at her. "Well I don't exactly want to think that you're doing…that!"

She stared at him. "What makes you think I am?"

"I don't but every time you say it…" He stopped and slowly shuddered. "Creepy!"

"Good morning Alexis." Kate said as she took a seat next to her.

"Morning Kate." She cheerfully.

Rick placed a plate in front of Kate and then turned and sat next to her with his own.

"Kate?" Alexis turned to look at her.

"Yes Alexis?" Kate turned and looked at Alexis.

"What did you talk to my dad about last night?"

"Oh something about work." She said simply. "Top secret stuff."

Alexis smiled shaking her head. "Sorry dad already tried that one. But I must say you were a lot more convincing."

Kate turned to look at Rick, who in turn held up his hand. "Sorry but I'm not trained to lie. Besides she's my daughter she's gotten pretty good at telling my lies."

"No wonder you are always losing at poker." She glared at him.

"Yeah and no wonder you are always winning." He shot back. He turned back to his breakfast to let Kate handle with Alexis.

Kate turned back to Alexis and struggled to find what to tell her.

"You don't have to tell me you know." Alexis said. "I was just curious."

Kate held her breath. "Okay."

Alexis stood up and put her plate in the dishwasher. "Well I have to head off to school. Have fun at work you guys."

"Alexis." Kate waited until she turned round. "Another time?"

Alexis smiled at Kate and nodded her head. "In the meantime help dad with his lying techniques." She laughed and headed out the door.

Kate turned and looked at Rick who had just finished eating his omelette.

"Well that went pretty well I think." Rick said standing up.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey at least your conversation she only asked you. How'd it go from interrogation to sex!"

Kate laughed. "Well how about you just try and be a little better at lying to your daughter?"

"But I never lie to her. Most of the time anyway."

"Well fine just don't say anything about the baby yet."

"Fine, but she's going to notice something soon.""Okay and then we will tell her."

Rick smiled. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you're going to ask me."

"I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend."

Kate looked at him. "Not that I can remember why?"

"Well I was hoping that maybe you, me and Alexis could go to the Hampton's for a couple of days. I mean you haven't had a proper holiday since we started dating and I'd really like to take you."

She smiled at him. "Well how about while you go and get dressed and ready I'll think about it."

He eyes lit up. "You promise?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Now go and get changed or we'll be late."

"I'm sure they'd forgive us."

"A couple of times is understandable, but not every day of the week."

"Hey it's not everyday I resent you saying it is. You're trying to say I'm a bad influence on you."

She laughed. "I'm not trying to say it, I know it."

He turned around shaking his head. "Your word's can't hurt me."

"We'll see." She laughed as he made his way to get ready.


	3. Can Ash come?

**I give you...Another chapter :) well what else would it be?**

**Disclaimer: Nope no matter how many times I wish I still don't own it.

* * *

**

Kate was sat on the couch waiting for Rick, she was curled up and holding a pillow to her chest. Her head was slightly dropping and her eyes were shutting.

"Tired?"

Rick smiled and came in holding two cups of coffee, he placed them on the table and sat next to her.

"It's just this case, we know who did it we just can't prove it.""Well if I know you, which I do, you'll catch him."

She leaned again him. "Thanks."

"So have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes."

"So are we going?"

"Have you spoken to Alexis about it?"

"Not yet."

"Well if she's up for it I am."

"We are so going." He smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

"Am I even allowed to drink coffee?" She stared at him.

"What?" He stared at her. "Oh, erm...Well I guess, it could be worse you could be drinking alcohol." He chuckled to himself. "But I don't see a problem, we can ask the doctor when we set up an appointment."

They heard the door open and Alexis walked through.

"Hi guys." She smiled and went to sit next to her dad.

""Hi Alexis, had a good night?"

"Yes, it wasn't so bad. How has your evening been?"

"Oh you know the same as usual. Had take out, watched a movie."

"Sounds fun." Alexis smiled.

"So I want to ask you something." Rick looked at her.

"I guess you can." She turned her body towards him.

"How would you like to come to the Hampton's this weekend?"

She stared at him. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on, you broke out tradition for summer, now you're going to break my heart again?"

"It's not that I just had plans with Ash this weekend."

"Well why don't you invite him along?" Kate said.

Rick had just had a drink of his coffee and started to have a coughing fit.

Alexis looked at Kate and pointed at Rick. "That's why."

"Don't worry I'll talk to him." She smiled and Alexis stood up.

"Okay then well I'm going to do my extra credit."

Kate watched her go and then turned to Rick who had just recovered. She hit him and he turned to her.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"That was for overreacting."

"Overreacting? Are you serious?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry but what exactly do you think will happen?"

"Well, you know what young teenagers are like….wanting to experiment…"

"Rick, what was it you wanted Alexis to have? Wild and inappropriate stories?"

"But that was then this is now."

"Rick it's her decision if she wants to do anything." He flinched slightly. "She's not a kid anymore."

He sighed. "You know I'm starting to have my regrets about you moving in already."

She leaned against the couch. "Tell me about it, you're a big kid."

"Which makes me all the more fun."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You really are impossible!"

"So are you!" They stared at each other for a few minutes before Rick looked away.

"Fine you win."

"Good know go and tell Alexis she can bring Ash if she wants to."

"Fine!" He stood up heading for the stairs. "He sleeping way on the other end of the house though."

"Carry on and you'll be sleeping down here."

"Hey I'll come on my own free will no need to force me."

She smiled at him. "Good, I'll get the bed to myself tonight then."

"You really would send me down here as well wouldn't you?"

"Me? Do a thing like that? Of course not."

"I believe you would."

He knocked on Alexis' door and she called him in.

"Yes dad?"

"Well I want to talk to you about this weekend."

"Yes?"

"Okay, well I'm fine if Ash comes."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Well it seems the only way I can get Kate to come is if you agree, and the only way you will agree is if Ash comes. I've got to agree."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. "Thank you dad."

"You're still in separate rooms though."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes dad."

"Hey don't you give me those eyes. I'm immune to them or have you not realized that yet."

"Well it's still worth a try."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Well I'll let you get back to doing your extra credit."

"Okay then. Thanks again dad. I love you."

"Love you too pumpkin." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

She smiled as he walked out her bedroom. This was going to be a really fun weekend, she picked up her phone and dialled Ash's number to tell him the news.


	4. Off We Go

**Well hope that you like this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it so i'll stick to writing**

* * *

Kate picked up the last of her clothes and put them into the suitcase; Rick walked in and laughed as she tried to close it.

"You know we're only going for two days right?"

"Well I want to make sure that I'm prepared." She turned to face him and blew a piece of hair from her face.

Rick laughed and walked up to her moving the piece of hair again. "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried, who said I am?"

"I've known you for quite a while now Kate and you are worried. You have a sign."

"Fine, I'm worried because this is our first holiday as well a family. What if it doesn't go as planned? Or what if something happens to Alexis or Ashley?"

"Nothing will go wrong Kate just relax. We are going to have a fun and relaxing holiday with no worries about dead bodies, or anyone getting hurt."

She took a breath and then looked at him. "Fine."

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Now do you want some help closing this case?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "If it's not too much trouble. Do you think you can manage it?"

"None at all and why do you assume I can't manage" Together they managed to shut the lid, Rick picked it up and then dropped it. "What exactly have you put in here…the Grand Canyon?"

She grinned at him. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You do know that we are going to be responsible for two teenagers this weekend. So behave yourself."

She laughed and turned around. "I don't think you need to be telling me that. I'm going to see if Alexis needs any help packing."

He stared at her as she went to the door. "Oh that was so not funny." As she turned and headed towards Alexis' room he thought to himself. "They wouldn't do anything like that." He said out loud, he picked up the suitcase and headed downstairs. "No Alexis is a smart person and wouldn't even think of anything along those lines yet."

Martha had just come through the door and heard him. "Talking to yourself again Richard?"

"Of course not, can't you see my imaginary friend next to me."

"I'm afraid not darling. Have you been drinking again?"

"Not yet."

"Okay then. I think that you need to see the doctor about some medication then." She chuckled slightly.

"Why do that when I can just have yours."

She laughed and smiled. "So what seems to be the problem? You can't be talking to yourself for no reason."

"Oh nothing really just something Kate said."

"Oh well in that case, spill."

"Well it's about Alexis and Ashley."

She watched him. "Go on."

"Well you don't think…That is to say…"

"I'm going to need a little more than that."

"Well you know…"

She stared at him. "Ohhh you mean you don't think they'll…" She was cut off.

"Mother!"

"What it's a perfect natural thing to say."

"I know but she's my daughter and I don't really want to be thinking about well her and Ashley...doing THAT!"

She shook her head. "Well in answer to your question I have no idea."

He sighed. "I thought you might say that."

Just as they had finished talking Kate came down the stairs. "Hello Martha." She greeted.

"Hello dear."

Rick stood in deep thought. He smiled at his mother and then turned to his office. "I'll be right back I'm just going to check on something."

Kate and Martha both looked at him confused. "Right okay then."

He headed into his office and Kate turned back to Martha. "Well that was strange."

"That's normal for him dear." She said chuckling.

"I guess so."

"Oh and that little comment about Alexis and Ashley was quite amusing."

"Oh you know how we love to torment him."

"Well he thinks something is going to happen now." She said laughing.

"Oh really." She looked back to his office as Alexis came bounding down the stairs.

"I just got off the phone to Ash and he says that he's almost ready. Where's dad?"

"Oh he's just in his office, I'm just going to check on him." Kate said as she made her way towards the door. As she opened it Rick was just shutting his draw and turning round.

"Oh hey again." He said while forcing his voice to be nonchalant.

She eyed him suspiciously as she would a suspect. "What are you hiding?"

"What nothing." He said as she shut the door.

"Rick."

"I swear I have nothing."

She folded her arms and then slowly walked towards him. "Okay hand it over."

"Hand what over?" He said trying to sound innocent. She gave him the evil eye.

"I've just had a little talk with your mother."

"Well you do tend to have those."

"About how you think Alexis and Ashley are going to do something."

"Okay." He took a breath averting her gaze.

"So I'm thinking you're hiding something."

"Well you're wrong." He said backing away from her.

"Really prove me wrong."

"How would you like me to do that?"

"Hands up."

"What?"

"Do it."

"No."

"See would a person that isn't guilty say that?"

"Yes."

"This would be a lot easier if you just handed whatever you are hiding over."

He sighed in frustration. "Fine." He reached behind his back and pulled out her gun.

"Where did you get this from?" She questioned.

"You." He said simply.

She stared at him before taking it from him. "Never, touch it again."

"Why, I thought you liked sharing."

"I do, just not with you." She opened the door and then turned back to him. "Oh and just another thing."

"Yes."

"What makes you think they haven't already?" She winked at him before heading into the living room to greet Martha and Alexis standing there watching her.

Rick walked out and stared at her. "I swear to god say something like that again and I might die."

"Why scared it might be true?" She watched him.

He looked at Alexis then back to Kate. "It isn't."

"Really how do you know?" She started to smile.

"Because I'd know."

"Oh trust me on this." She slowly walked to him. "When us girls want to keep secrets we can." She whispered so that Martha and Alexis couldn't hear her.

He looked to them and then back to Kate. "You really can be cruel sometimes you know that?"

"I know." She started to walk to Martha and Alexis who were staring at her wanting an answer. She held up her gun. "I told him not to touch my things."

Martha and Alexis looked at each other. "Somehow I don't think that's what they were talking about." Alexis whispered.

"Me either kiddo."

Rick walked over to them and looked at the clock. "Right then shall we head off and pick Ashley up?"

"Yeah I'll just run and get my case." Alexis said as she ran up the stairs.

"You realize I don't believe that excuse for a second." Martha told them.

"I guessed as much." Kate said. "We'll tell you when we get back."

Martha shook her head and smiled. "You better."

* * *

They pulled up outside Ashley's house and Alexis was the first out of the car. She all but skipped up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Now remember be nice."

"I have met these people before you know."

"I never said you hadn't, but now that you feel like killing their son…" The door opened and Ashley's parents invited them in.

"It's nice to see you both again."

"Yes, you really should come over for dinner again soon."

"We'll have to arrange it soon."

Ashley came down the stairs followed by Alexis. " nice to see you again."

"Ashley I've told you, you can call me Rick." He grinned.

He smiled and Alexis grabbed Ashley's hand. "Let's go put your stuff in the car." They walked out and Rick watched them. What if they had already done something? Boy was he glad Kate had taken her gun back.

"So what time can we expect Ashley back on Sunday?" Ashley's mother asked.

"Well I should think no later than five."

"Okay then well I hope that you have a good weekend. You have both of our numbers right?"

"Yes we do. We will contact you if anything goes wrong which it shouldn't."

"Okay then." They both smiled and Kate and Rick headed out the door. What a weekend it was going to be.


	5. Arriving at the Hamptons

**I've had this typed up but not had time to get it up work has been hectic. But here it is :) Hope that you like it! Thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No still not my show

* * *

**

It was a long drive to the Hampton's, Ashley and Alexis had been in the back seat discussing what they would be doing for the weekend. Their ideas ranged from movie nights, to a day on the beach and going into town shopping. This was more for Alexis than it was for Ashley enjoyed all the time that he could spend with Alexis. Kate and Rick were alternating between driving because Kate said she wasn't being very productive in the passenger seat. They stopped off at a service station to refuel and Alexis jumped out to get a drink.

Rick turned in his seat to face Ashley. "So Ashley how are you enjoying the road trip so far?"

Ashley looked at him and smiled they still hadn't gotten over their first meeting and Ashley was still a little unsure as to how stable Rick actually was. "I'm enjoying myself very much."

"I bet you are." Rick mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Ashley asked him.

"Oh nothing I'm glad."

Kate went and paid in for the fuel and made her way back to the car Alexis tagging alongside her. "So how much further do we have?" Kate asked as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive the last stretch? We're only about half an hour away." Rick asked looking at her.

"No I am quite capable, besides you've drove most of the way." Kate said staring at him.

"Well okay if you insist." Rick turned to look outside the window. "But if we get lost I'm not bailing you out."

Unfortunately for him he hadn't said it quiet enough. "So you think I'm incapable of getting us there now?"

Rick turned and looked at her. "No I never said that." He tried to defend himself.

"Not in so many words no but you still did."

"Erm…I'm sorry?"

"Why do men think that will change everything?" She shook her head and started the car.

Rick opened his mouth but Kate looked at him. "Sarcasm Castle. Sarcasm."

He turned away now she was mad at him, she was using his last name.

"Are they always like this?" Ashley whispered to Alexis.

"Yeah pretty much, but one of them usually cracks first. Usually my dad." Alexis said back as she sat with him.

They continued the drive for about ten minutes before Rick turned to Kate. "Kate?"

She carried on driving at a normal speed but was silent nonetheless. He tried again.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to say it."

"Well they why did you?" She stared at him for a brief moment before turning her eyes back onto the road.

"Because I'm a man and I say stupid things."

"That's about right."

"Also I tend not to think before I speak."

"Not a surprise."

He really had to come up with something to say but he couldn't think of anything. He was a writer but when it came down to a simple apology to Kate Beckett he couldn't think. She stopped at a light and looked at him again. He really did look sorry, she knew she couldn't be too mad part of it was her fault as well.

"Damn hormones." She whispered.

"What?" Rick said.

"Nothing." She stated simply before continuing her drive.

"Look you know what I'm like, I'm idiotic, and say things I shouldn't but that me. You wouldn't have me any other way right?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tempt me to say yes."

Rick sighed, he had forgotten how emotional pregnant women could be. "Damn hormones." He mumbled before leaning his head against the window.

"What?" Kate asked looking at him.

"Oh nothing." He said. He decided that the best thing to do was sit in silence and wait for her to calm down a little.

After a few more minutes in silence Rick told Kate to take a turn and they pulled up along a row of houses if you could call them that. They pulled up outside a security gate and Rick told her the code.

"Wow, why did I ever turn down your first invitation?" Kate said in amazement as she drove up the driveway.

"I continue to ask myself that sometimes."

Kate put the car in park and Alexis and Ashley jumped out, the tension in the car making them a little more nervous than anything.

"See you inside." Alexis said as she let herself in with the keys she grabbed from Rick.

Kate got out the car and opened the boot grabbing the first suitcase. Rick got out the car and joined her.

"Want to talk yet?"

She sighed and turned to face him. "Why do you always think I'm incapable?"

"I don't I just thought that it would be easier for me to drive since I know the way."

"Well maybe you should stop thinking."

"I tried that but it didn't work."

"I'm not surprised." She showed a little bit of a smile.

"So am I forgiven yet?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Only if you take these in." She pointed to the suitcases and the car and the one next to her.

"That's all I have to do?"

"For now."

Rick thought and then picked up his suitcase which hadn't grown lighter since the ride, he picked Ashley's up in his other hand and since Alexis had packed light slung it over his shoulder. He then took them into the house, Ashley and Alexis were in the kitchen making a drink.

"So which room is Ashley staying in?" Alexis asked ask her dad walked in.

"The tent outside?"

"If you aren't careful that's where you will be sleeping." Kate said walking in and pouring herself a coffee.

"Thoughts of you will keep me warm." He replied looking at her. "I guess Ashley can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Well okay then. We'll get our things and I'll show Ashley to his room."

Ashley and Alexis made their way upstairs and Rick poured himself a coffee.

"Exactly how many rooms do you have?"

"Five, one for me, one for Alexis and then we sometimes have guests. You know we throw some pretty wild parties and everyone just passes out."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't know why that surprises me."

"Neither do I." Rick said as he moved towards her. "So about Alexis, how are we going to tell her?"

"Well I don't know I thought you might have an idea."

"Well you know I've never really had to deal with anything like this."

"Not even when telling your mother about Alexis?"

"Well not really, I mean she figured it out herself."

Kate bit her lip in thought and then stared at him. "So what now?"

"Well I'm guessing we just come straight out with it."

"Seems like the smart thing to do."

Just as they had finished talking Alexis came down the stairs. They both turned to look at her and she stared back.

"Erm…Hi guys. I just came down for a quick snack for me and Ashley."

"Okay well before you go we want to talk to you about something."

Alexis looked between them. "What did you do to wreck it this time?" She looked at her dad.

"What nothing why would you think that?" He stared back at her.

"You really need me to answer that?"

He sighed and then turned to Kate. "Would you tell her that we're fine to settle her."

She stared at him. "Now why would I do that?"

"I can't think of a good excuse right now. Fancy asking again in a few hours?"

"No not really." She stared Alexis. "Your dad is a little over bearing but it's nothing we can't handle." She said winking at her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

They both stared at her unsure of who was going to tell her. "Well what we wanted to tell you is…How would you feel about having a brother or sister?" Rick asked while trying to see if he could find out what she was thinking.

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked her eyes glistening.

"Why is it that your family members always ask that?" Kate said turning to Rick.

"What can I say we like to make sure you're telling the truth." He grinned at her.

"Well I think…" She was cut off when Alexis ran and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy for you both."

Kate smiled and hugged her back. "Well we're happy to hear that. Although we haven't told many people so you have to keep it quiet."

"Oh don't worry about me." She grinned and motioned zipping her lips and throwing away the key.


	6. Settling In

**Well just thought I'd say happy thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate it and happy Thursday to everyone else. Since I don't celebrate it I thought i'd write this chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: Nope not my show

* * *

**

After a few minute of congratulations between Kate and Alexis she turned to her dad. "I'm so happy for you dad."

"Well I'm happy that you approve."

"Don't be stupid. I've always wanted a brother or sister and now I'm getting one." She shared another hug between the three of them, got what she came down for and then headed back upstairs.

"So can I offer to take you for a walk on the beach?" Rick asked holding his hand out for Kate.

"I think I could be persuaded." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

They made their way outside and Kate admired the view, the picture from his iphone really hadn't done any justice. They headed onto the beach and headed towards the shore which wasn't far.

"So what do you think?" Rick said turning to see her.

"It's all so…amazing. If I ever say no to you again I'll be stupid."

Rick smiled at her. "I've never met a woman who can say no to me yet."

She hit him on his shoulder. "Shut up Castle."

"Doing so." He laughed. He let go of her hand and leant down to pick something off the sand. "Look a shell."

She laughed at him. "I bet you're one of those people who go around looking for them aren't you."

"What can I say it's a hobby of mine."

"Why did I not guess."

"Hey just wait until I get my metal detector out." He said in excitement.

"Oh no, not while I'm here."

"Why not? You never know what you'll find. This one time I found a piece of gold."

"Oh really now."

"Well granted it wasn't a real piece, it was just some foil. But still the excitement when you think you've found something. It's great you'll have to try it."

"Castle listen to me clearly." She looked at him and smiled. "No."

"Well I changed your mind about this, I'm sure I can change your mind going on the beach with the metal detector."

"Good luck with that." She chuckled slightly.

"So what do you say we go unpack, and then I'll make some popcorn and we can watch a movie."

"I think that's a plan." They started a slow walk back to the house and then Kate decided to ask the question that had been getting at her. "Rick can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Who comes and shops for you and makes the beds?"

"Oh…There's a local company that does that. I just let them know how long I'm here for and they just make sure that I have shopping. Usually I will do it myself if I'm not busy."

"Oh right."

They got back into the house and went upstairs. Rick went and knocked on Alexis' door, she signalled for him to come in. He popped his head in and smiled.

"We're just unpacking and then I'm going to make some popcorn. You want to watch a movie in about an hour."

"Sure, have any particular one in mind?"

"No, I thought I'd let you pick."

"Okay then see you downstairs in about an hour."

Rick walked into his room and walked towards Kate who was already taking clothes out of the suitcase.

"Alexis says she'll meet us downstairs in about an hour for the movie."

"Oh great. So what are we watching?"

"I told her she could pick."

* * *

At six they were all gathered downstairs and about to watch a movie that Alexis had picked out.

"So pick anything good?" Rick asked walking in placing a bowl of popcorn on Alexis' lap for her and Ashley before sitting next to Kate.

"I've chosen Sherlock Holmes. After all who doesn't love a bit of mystery." She grinned.

"Great." Kate smiled. "Plus Robert Downey Junior isn't so bad himself." She laughed.

"I have to agree with that." Alexis joined in.

"Well I don't know about you Ashley but I feel a little offended."

"I know what you mean." Ashley said agreeing.

"Oh don't worry Rick, I'll always come back to you." Kate said laughing. "Besides what are the chances that I'll get to meet him."

"I know people, I could set up a meeting."

Kate smiled. "I might just have to take you up on that offer then."

"Maybe when I'm feeling a little more appreciated than him." He laughed softly. "Well what are we waiting for lets start the movie."

Rick put his arm around Kate's shoulders and she leaned into him. Sometime through the movie when Rick looked at Alexis he noticed that Ashley had done the same.

* * *

It was just turning eleven at night when Kate decided to get ready for bed. Ashley and Alexis had gone to bed after they had watched another movie. Kate had stayed downstairs to read a book for an hour while Rick had decided to take a swim in the pool outside. Kate had declined his offer saying that she would join him another time. She had started heading upstairs when Rick came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well hello there." She said smiling.

"Where are you escaping to?" He placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Well I was escaping to bed."

"Want some company?"

"Oh I don't think my boyfriend would like that." She said laughing slightly.

"I'm sure he won't. I talked to him earlier, said he's going to be busy and I can have you to myself."

"Oh really, I think I may have to have a conversation with him."

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother him he's busy. Besides I'm sure you'll have a much better time with me."

"Oh well since you put it like that…" She turned in his arms and placed hers around his neck. She pulled him towards her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So how long do you think we have before your boyfriend figures out you've gone missing." He said winking at her.

"Oh he won't notice he doesn't tend to notice anything when he's in his own little world."

He laughed slightly. "Oh I'm sure he's not like that."

"He is, he's got the attention span of a goldfish."

"It's nice to see you speak so highly of him."

"I know but he's the same with me." She laughed.

Rick bent down and before she knew it she was swept up in his arms. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Kate…Shhh…There are children upstairs."

"Since when has that stopped you before?" She laughed.

"True." He carried her up the stairs before shutting their bedroom door behind them. He slowly carried her to the bed and set her down on it. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"I don't think you have."

"Well in that case you're beautiful."

She smiled and pulled him down towards her. What started as a slow and tender kiss soon turned into one of passion. Rick pulled Kate's shirt up and ran his finger along her stomach while her fingers were in his hair and then pulling at his shirt. She pulled back for a moment and stared at him.

"What?" He asked seeing she wanted to ask him something.

"Alexis and Ashley? Where are they?"

He stared at her confused. "In their rooms sleeping I hope." He watched her again. "Don't worry they won't be able to hear a thing, these walls aren't paper thin like the one's in your old apartment." He winked at her and then placed a kiss on her neck which he knew drove her wild.

"As long as you're sure."

"Oh trust me I'm sure." He said before she pulled him closer and threw his shirt on the floor. Just as his hands reached the top of her trousers he stopped.

"Is everything okay?"

"Did you hear that?"

She looked at him confused now. "What?"

He listened closely for another minute. "I think Alexis just went across the hall into Ashley's room."

"How do you know that?"

"I have excellent hearing when it concerns my daughter."

"So now I'm guessing that you think they are up to something."

"Well wouldn't you."

"Of course not. I used to do that all the time on holiday when we stopped in hotels. I remember there was this one boy…" She dazed out then and he stared at her.

"Well talk about killing the mood." He said before sitting up.

"Hey you were the one that bought it up."

"Yet you're the one reminiscing."

"It's not my fault." She sat up and kneeled behind him. "Look Alexis and Ashley are responsible enough to make their own decisions."

"I know that but it's hard. She'll always be that five year old running around the park."

"Well you have to let her go sometime." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Would it help if I had a talk with her tomorrow?"

"Maybe." He said. He turned around and stared at her. "Well know that is sorted out I think I'm going to finish the job."

"What job?"

"This one." With that said he grabbed her and kissed her hard.


	7. I let you win

**Well it seems being snowed in has advantages...but also the internet goes wacky. I have a chapter here for you and possibly one in a little while if I can stop watching the snow long enough :) Hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**

Kate had awoken five, sometimes having an internal alarm clock had it's downside. She stared at Rick who was still fast asleep and smiled, he looked so peaceful. She leaned down and placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. He stirred a little but simply placed his arm around her to bring them closer.

At around eight Rick stirred and opened his eyes, he still had his arm around her. He raised the arm that was currently rested at his side and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. He lay there for a few minutes just admiring her and she then stirred opening her eyes slowly.

"Already staring." She said from her position.

"I never stop." He smirked.

"Well that's true."

He laughed slightly. "Would you like a drink?"

"I guess I could use one."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back then." He smiled and got up admiring her for a moment. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I did something very bad in a past life." She said as she stared up at him.

"Well then thank you karma."

He put on a pair of light grey sweats and then headed down stairs. Kate got up and found a shirt and some shorts to wear. Just as she was walking out of her bedroom the door to Ashley's room shut, she turned and was surprised with who she saw.

"Alexis?"

Alexis jumped and then turned slightly. "Oh…Kate…hi."

"A little early to be doing the walk of shame don't you think?" Kate asked raising her eyes but smiling.

"Oh…erm…right…yeah."

Alexis looked at Kate and then at the door to their room.

"Don't worry your dad's downstairs making coffee or something."

"Oh right…Well I'm just going to…head to my room." Alexis pointed to her room.

"Okay then, well I'm heading down to make breakfast so I'll let you get dressed and such."

Alexis looked at Kate and smiled. "Can you not tell my dad about this?"

"I can't lie to him Alexis you know that."

"Well can you at least not tell him yet?"

"I guess I can do that." She nodded her head in agreement. "So breakfast will be about half an hour. Will you and Ashley be joining us?"

"I guess so." Alexis went up and hugged Kate surprising her a little. Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis and stroked her hair. "Thanks Kate."

"No problem. Now go get dressed." She laughed.

Alexis went into her room and Kate headed downstairs.

"Talking to yourself again?" Rick asked as he handed her a cup of coffee. He had been to the store and had bought decaffeinated coffee for her.

"Of course not, I'm talking to the guy I keep hidden under the bed."

"So that's who I saw under there."

"He's been letting himself be seen. Well I'm going to have to have words with him again." She shook her head.

"So who was you talking to?" He asked taking at seat on one of the stools.

"Oh just Alexis."

"A little early for her to be up."

"Well you know what holidays are like. Sleeping patterns just go crazy."

"So what did she want?" Rick asked taking a drink from his cup.

"Oh nothing really." Kate answered. "I was just telling her that I'd have breakfast ready in half an hour."

"Awesome!" He grinned. "What are we having?"

"Whatever comes from out of the fridge."

"Well that doesn't seem like much then." He laughed.

"How about French toast?"

"I guess I could have that."

"Well you don't have a choice." She laughed.

As Kate stood making breakfast Alexis came bounding down the stairs and gave Rick a kiss. "Good morning dad."

"Good morning daughter." He smiled at her.

"Something smells good." Alexis grinned at Kate.

"Well thank you."

"So what is the plan for today?" Rick asked Alexis.

"Well me and Ashley were thinking of heading into town."

"This isn't going to cost me is it?" Rick said grinning.

"Of course not. Not much anyway."

Kate placed a plate in front of each of them and Ashley came down the stairs.

"Good morning Ashley." Kate greeted him.

"Good morning." He smiled back at her.

"Would you like French toast? I've made plenty." She asked.

"That would be nice thank you."

They all sat around the breakfast bar eating breakfast and making small talk.

"So Kate." Rick asked finishing breakfast turning to her. "What are our plans for today?"

"I don't know you tell me." She said looking at him.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you my plans?" He said winking to her.

"And there's my queue to get ready." Alexis said standing up.

"Well I was only going to suggest a day on the beach or showing Kate the views!" Rick said watching his daughter. "What were you thinking of?" He asked as she ascended the stairs for her shoes.

Ashley then took that opportunity to get his shoes and stood to get them. Kate chuckled and stood to collect the dishes.

"So what do you say? Beach? Shopping? Taking in the gorgeous views?" Rick prompted.

"I think the beach could be fun." Kate smiled and turned to him.

He eyed her and smiled. "Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Of course I did. Not that you're going to see it."

"What? Why not?" He looked at her and she laughed at the face he pulled.

"Well I never said I was going to wear it did I?"

"I think you may have to arrest yourself then if you went out on the beach with nothing."

"Well I never said I wasn't going to wear nothing did I? I also bought a few other things."

His eyes lit up. "Really? Like what?"

"Well I may wear one of the bikini's I bought."

"Now I like the sound of that." He grinned.

Alexis came down the stairs and walked to her dad. "Well we're off so we'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he gave her his card.

"Remember you do have a limit."

"Oh please dad you know you just want me to go crazy once in a while."

"Well yes, but not too crazy."

Alexis smiled and went to hug Kate. "See you later Kate. Try not to lose dad he likes to wander off."

"Don't worry I don't think that will be a problem. Somebody will bring him back." She grinned. "No matter what I do I can't seem to get rid of him."

"Surely that's not a bad thing detective."

"It is sometimes." She said to him.

He watched. "I can't tell if that was a joke or not."

"Which is why you always lose at poker to me."

"Not all the time!"

"I have to tell you something Rick." She looked at him and smiled. "I let you."

"You are unbelievable!" He said shocked. "Just wait I will win you to prove you wrong!"

Alexis and Ashley laughed at them both before walking out the door.

"Are they always like that?" Ashley laughed slightly as Alexis took his hand.

"Pretty much yes, but I love them for it."


	8. You did what now?

**So first i'd like to say i'm sure I wasn't the only person jumping for joy at a certain picture that appeared on the internet yesterday. How great was it =D**

**Second: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one.**

* * *

It had reached noon and Rick had just come from having a quick swim in the water. He walked to where Kate was sitting in the chair she had bought down silently reading a book. She had been sitting in it for an hour or so and he decided to get her to join him.

"Is this what you always do when you are on the beach?"

"Well normally yes." She said placing a bookmark on the page she was reading and looking at him.

"So you don't even go for a swim?" He asked surprised.

"Not really no. That's what pools were made for."

"Oh come on you have to take a swim, the water is pretty good."

"No I'm good where I am thank you."

"But you put on that bikini." He said pointing at her. "Which is very sexy by the way." She rolled her eyes at him. "And you won't even come for a swim?"

"No."

"What about coming to sit with your handsome guy near the waves?" He asked trying to tempt her.

She stood up and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Very funny."

"I'm still not joining you."

"Oh Kate." He started chuckling and shaking his head.

She stared at him. "What?"

"You seem to think you have a choice in this."

"That's because I do."

He smirked and then closed the few steps between them. She watched him and stood from her sitting position walking slowly backwards.

"Rick don't you dare. You've just come out of the water and you're all wet."

"Well that's what usually happens when you go in there or did it slip your mind?"

"No it didn't." She said still slowly walking backwards. She eyed him and then he stopped and before she knew it he had started to close the distance between them. She watched him unable to move she squealed as his wet body collided with hers. They softly landed on the sand and Rick laughed softly.

"Oh I hope you do find this funny." Kate said sternly.

"What?" He asked. "What did I do?"

"I also hope you like spending the rest of this trip in the spare room."

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "You wouldn't do that to me. Would you?"

"I think I would."

Rick stared at her it was true she did have a good poker face. "Seriously?"

"Well we'll have to see won't we." She said grinning. She moved her hand from where they were on his chest and slowly edged them to loop around his neck.

He looked at her. "So are you going to join me for a swim?"

"No." With that said she used flipped them and looked down at him as he stared at her. "What are you doing down there Rick?" She asked laughing.

"You are so going to pay for that." He grinned.

She stood up and started retreating down the beach towards the sea, which when she thought about it wasn't such a good idea. She turned to look how close to he was to her and found him a few feet away she picked up her speed but it didn't help. A few seconds later he had caught up and picked her up slinging her over his shoulder.

"Rick put me down!"

"Hey I went nice with you but you refused to cooperate. Now if you had been a good girl it wouldn't have ended like this." He continued to walk down the beach and was a few steps from the water.

"Richard Castle put me down this instant!" She started to hit him.

"Really Kate? Isn't this a little childish? Hitting me?"

"Aren't you being childish? Carrying me into the water because I won't go in."

He reached the water and stepped in, Kate saw they had just reached the sea and stayed still. "Don't you dare."

"I believe you just dared me detective." He said with a smirk on his face. "You know what I have to do now don't you?"

"Castle!"

He moved deeper until the water was up to his knees. "You know I'm sorry right?"

"Oh trust me not as sorry as me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked curious.

"You'll see."

Just as he was about to drop Kate into the water she moved so that her arms were securely fastened around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Do you really expect that to stop me?" He asked looking her directly.

"No." She stated clearly. "But we might as well make it fun." She leaned forward and touched his lips. For a second he didn't move, he stood completely still. She opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue across his bottom lip he responded almost immediately. His arms loosened from around her waist. While Rick stood there, what he didn't realize was that Kate had moved her legs from his waist and was now fully standing. She smirked a little before removing her lips from his and reaching her mouth to his ear. "I said you'd be sorry." She whispered.

Before he knew it she had demonstrated one of her take down moves on him. Her leg came to sweep him off his feet and he ended up under the water with a splash! She stood laughing as he came up for breath, he ran his hands through his hair getting rid of the water from making it's way down his face.

"That was totally unfair!" He said standing up again.

"Hey I said you'd pay for it." She said simply.

"Yeah well now you're going to pay for it!" He grinned and reached for her. She had started to turn around and run when she realized she was already knee deep in the water.

"Great!" She said a little annoyed.

"Now now detective." Rick said coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her to stop her escape. "Don't try and get away again."

"Why how will you stop me?" She asked.

"Like this!" He picked her up and then dragged her under the water. When they came up for air Rick was laughing. "I told you I'd get you!"

Kate was still adjusting to the water clinging to her. "I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Now surely you wouldn't do that."

"Just watch me!" She glared at him before lunging for him.

Alexis and Ashley had come walking down the beach with a towel to sir on and that was how they had found them.

"Well I think it's safe to say Kate's winning." She said smiling.

Both Kate and Rick were laughing and both were carefree. Alexis spread the beach towel next to where Kate's chair was situated and sat down along with Ashley. After half an hour Kate came running up the beach followed by Rick.

"Okay Rick I give!" She said out of breath. "You win!"

"Why detective I didn't think you'd give in so easily." He said as they both reached Alexis and Ashley who were watching them.

"I didn't intend too but you give me no choice."

"Round one to me. Until our next battle." They were both smiling and Kate went to sit in her chair again.

"So Alexis, Ashley did you have a good day?"

"It was great." Alexis said with enthusiasm.

"It was quite enjoyable." Ashley agreed.

"Did you get anything nice?" Kate asked.

Before one of them could answer Rick interrupted. "Hey Ashley how about we go talk about manly thing like sports and cars, and leave the ladies to talk?"

"Well I guess we could." Ashley said unsure. "If it's alright with Alexis."

"It's fine." Alexis agreed. "Go have fun." She smiled.

Ashley stood up and he and Rick started to walk away from Kate and Alexis. For a few minutes Kate and Alexis talked about their day.

"It's been such a great holiday so far." Alexis smiled.

"It has." Kate agreed.

They had both watched as Rick and Ashley continued their walk down the beach both looking deep in conversation.

"So Alexis I wondered if we could talk?" Kate asked her. Thinking now was a good time as any to keep her agreement with Rick.

Alexis turned looked at Kate. "Is it about this morning?"

Kate watched her. "Well sort of…" She said trailing off.

Alexis watched her and her eyes widened. "Oh god." She said moaning. "This isn't…you know…the talk…is it? Because I swear I've already had it."

"What? No it's nothing like that. Well I wouldn't say in full blown terms but along the lines. I guess?" She said a little unsure of herself.

"You don't even know do you."

"Just give me a moment. I've not exactly had experience in this particular field."

Alexis nodded her head. "I can help if you want."

"Really?"

"Well my dad put you up to this didn't he?" She asked.

"Well sort of. I told him I'd talk to you because he heard you sneaking into Ashley's room last night."

"Damn his good sense of hearing."

Kate smiled at Alexis. "Right anyway." She said getting back on track. "The main reason that your dad wanted to talk to you is well…" Kate trailed off again. How could she ask her this without making it anymore uncomfortable than it already was.

"If it's what I'm thinking you can tell him there's nothing to worry about. Yet anyway."

Kate nodded her head in understanding. "So you and Ashley?" She asked leaving the question open.

"We've talked about it and both agreed that we'll know when the time is right."

"And last night?" She asked again.

"We just slept. He was the perfect gentlemen and respecting me as he always does."

"Well that's good to know." Kate nodded her head again.

Alexis looked at Kate unsure of what to say next. "I can talk to you about anything right Kate?" She said quickly. "I mean I can't exactly talk to my dad about boys because he gets all weird. Grams is okay on occasion but I feel like she doesn't get me most of the time and just tells me what I want to hear. Then I can't really talk to my mother because she's busy doing some play."

Kate stopped her. "It's fine Alexis."

"Well last night when I was sleeping it felt so perfect with him. You know?" She asked Kate.

Kate smiled, she knew exactly what she meant. Every time Rick held her close to him and whispered in her ear, or stroked her arm gently when she was tired it was perfect. "Yeah." She smiled urging her to go on.

"Well, it kinda makes me upset that we can't have that every night. After this holiday is finished we'll go back to our normal lives. I don't want it to end."

Kate watched Alexis listening to her. "How about I make you a promise?"

Alexis looked at her. "What kind of promise?"

"I'll talk to your dad about Ashley stopping over a few nights a month maybe?"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Well I'm sure that your dad would agree it's better that we know where you are, instead of you having to run somewhere like a hotel every so often."

Alexis thought about it for a minute. "Why do I get the feeling that's what you did." She smiled slightly.

Kate looked at her. "Me? Of course not. Well I never went to a hotel anyway." She smiled along with Alexis.

"Well if my dad's okay with it I guess it's worth a try."

Kate nodded her head. "Well I'll talk to him later then."

"Thanks Kate." Alexis said. "It helps to know I can talk with someone who doesn't get freaked out or dramatic."

"No problem Alexis. Just remember no matter what the problem is you can talk to me."

Alexis stood and hugged Kate when they both heard Rick.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Rick yelled at something Ashley had obviously told him.

They both looked up to see what he was yelling at. As they stared Rick had just turned to stare at Alexis and Ashley looking shocked and a little guilty.

* * *

**A/N: So please let me know what you think I was a little unsure about this so that's why is wasn't up earlier. I hope that I did it at least some justice.**


	9. Do I want to know?

**Thank you for all the positive reviews i'm glad you like the last chapter :) I'll try and get the next one up before the new episode tomorrow :D

* * *

**

Alexis froze as she saw her dad stare directly at her, Ashley looked at her and she stood up. Kate and Alexis watched as both Rick and Ashley approached them.

"What happened?" Kate asked thinking that Ashley had done something.

"Alexis I thought he knew." Ashley started. "I was only making conversation."

Alexis looked at Ashley. He knew about last night! That was the only thing Ashley could have told him. She kept her eyes on Ashley scared to look at her dad. "Alexis?" Rick looked at her but she still refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said.

"Don't worry Ashley, it's not your fault." Alexis murmured.

"Rick?" Kate said looking at him. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her and then to Alexis. "Is there something you want to tell me Alexis?" He wanted to give her the chance to explain it. She deserved that at least.

She stared at him for a second but looked away. "Not really no."

"Really? Think long and hard about it."

"There's nothing I want to tell you." She started. "But there's something I should tell you."

"Go ahead." He urged her.

"Do I have to?" She asked nervously.

"Well no you don't." He said. "Because Ashley told me."

"Well I said it." Ashley began. "But it sounds worse that I said."

"What did he tell you?" Kate asked trying to get Rick's attention again.

Rick took a breath and then stared at Kate. "Alexis and Ashley they…" He had trouble saying it now. "Slept together last night."

"But we didn't do anything." Alexis stressed.

"I thought I could trust you." Rick said staring at her.

"You can!" She almost yelled.

"Well I don't feel I can anymore."

"You're overreacting at this dad."

"Are you serious?" Rick stared at her.

"Yes deadly."

He stared at Kate who hadn't said anything. "You don't seem surprised at this."

She stared at him and held her breath. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked to Alexis and then to the floor, suddenly finding the beach interesting.

"You knew didn't you."

She raised her head to his. "Rick…" That was all he needed to hear.

"So I'm the last person to know about this?" He stared at all three of them. "So that's a yes? Well that's great isn't it?" He said.

Alexis was about to say something but he stopped her. "It wasn't a question." He looked at Kate. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I was going too."

"When?" He knew he shouldn't be acting like this but he couldn't help it.

"Later tonight, when we were alone."

"I thought we told each other everything."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Why? It is inconvenient for you?"

"No but I think you need time to think this through and calm down."

"I can't believe this. It just goes to show you can't trust anyone."

"Dad?" Alexis was looking at him. There were the start of tears in her eyes and he resisted the urge to hug her.

"I need to go for a walk." He turned and took a few steps. "Please don't follow me Kate."

She stopped moving and watched him go down the beach.

"Kate?"

Kate turned to look at Alexis. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it's not your fault." She said.

"If anything it's mine." Ashley said from next to Alexis.

"It isn't your's either he just doesn't do well with change most of the time."

"When do you think he'll be back?" Alexis asked.

She stared back to where Rick was walking even further along. "I don't know."

They all walked back up to the house in silence Ashley was trying his best to comfort Alexis on the way.

* * *

It had been 3 hours and Rick had yet to return Kate was getting worried. She had tried to call him but he had left his phone in the kitchen. She was now pacing the kitchen with Alexis and Ashley sat in the living room on the couch.

Kate was pacing the space of the kitchen when Alexis walked in. "Dad not back yet?"

"No."

"This is all my fault." Alexis said letting out a breath. "If I had just said something to him instead of letting him find out like this…"

Kate cut her off. "He probably would have reacted the same way."

"But he wouldn't have felt let down."

"Alexis you can't blame yourself for this."

"Why hasn't he come back yet?" She was almost crying again.

"Alexis just go and sit down and I'm going to go see if I can find him."

Alexis silently nodded and made her way back to sit with Ashley. Kate looked back at them and then opened the back door to the beach. She stepped onto the porch and looked to see if he was sitting on the bench. All she saw there was nothing. It was still daylight but in an hour the sun would be setting, she looked out towards the beach front and her heart skipped a beat if it was possible. She could only just make out the outline of someone sitting on the beach let the water run up to them and then wash away.

"Oh Rick." She whispered. She shut the door and made her way down to where he was sitting. There was a slight breeze which made her wonder how long he had been sitting out here. She slowly approached him but no matter how quiet she was he'd always be able to hear her coming.

"Where did I go wrong Kate?"

She sat beside him and continued to stare out towards the ocean. "We used to be able to talk about anything. I was there when she took her first steps, said her first words. She could tell me anything and now, I feel like I'm losing her."

Kate watched and took his hand in hers. "Rick you're not losing her. She's just growing up and you have to understand that when you reach a certain age, talking to your dad about certain things is embarrassing." She stroked her thumb over his hand. "No matter who their father is."

"I guess I should get used to this, I mean she's going to college and soon she's going to leave me for real to start her own family."

"Rick she's not leaving you. No matter where she goes or who she's with you are always going to be her dad." He stared at her then. "And she will always need you."

"Thank you Kate." His eyes sparkled for a second. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have responded the way I did. I guess it just caught off guard a little."

"I know and I should have told you sooner instead of waiting."

"So how did you find out? Did she tell you first?"

Kate looked at him and bit her lip. "Well you know how you asked who I was talking to this morning?"

"You caught her didn't you?"

"She was walking out of his room and asked me not to say anything."

"So what else did she say?"

"You really want to talk about that now? I'm sure you're cold seeing as you are sitting here in only your swim shorts."

"How about talking on the way back up to the house?"

"I suppose that is acceptable."

They both stood and started a slow walk back to the house. "I talked to her earlier."

"Right." He said acknowledging her answer.

"They haven't done anything they only slept last night so you don't need to worry."

"Well there's one thing not to worry about."

"They are smart kids and responsible you have to remember that."

"I know, I sometimes forget."

"Look Rick, she talked to me earlier and I promise if she ever says anything of importance you will be the first to know."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I can only ask for that."

They reached the back door and Rick paused. "How mad is she at me?"

"Rick I can only hope that she cares you are safe."

He slowly opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Kate?" They both heard Alexis.

"I'm here and so is your…"

"Dad!" Alexis shouted. She ran and put her arms around him. "Thank god you're safe!"

He returned the hug and held he tight. "Alexis?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No dad. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

He stroked her hair. "Hey as long as you tell Kate anything that's on your mind I don't mind."

She hugged him again and turned to Kate. "Did you talk to him? About…"

She cut her off. Rick turned to look at Kate who was making signals at Alexis.

"Do I want to know?" Rick asked Kate.

"Later." She told him quietly.


	10. What were you thinking?

**Guess what? Yep another chapter :) Plus it's a new episode of Castle!**

**Let me first say writing on my bed with the cat lying on me isn't the best position in the world. She only takes notice of me when i'm writing or trying to play a game. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I shall try and get another up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this and the new episode. See you guys later :)

* * *

**

After Alexis had decided to let go of her father and go back into the living room Rick decided to head upstairs to get changed and have a shower. As he was heading up he heard Ashley call his name.

"?"

"How many times have I said call me Rick?" He laughed turning to face him.

"Right…yes…sorry." He said a little shy.

"Don't be." Rick said. "So what's up?"

"Well I just want to apologise for earlier, and partly for last night."

Rick looked at him. "Ashley you don't need to say sorry for anything. I should be the one apologising to you. Also why do you need to apologise for last night?"

"Well because it feels like the main reason Alexis stayed in my room was me."

"Ashley trust me if she didn't want to be there she wouldn't have."

"No that's true. But I should have told her to go back to her own room or done something. That way at least she wouldn't have got into any trouble earlier."

"Ashley when it comes to me you have to have a certain way to handle thing." He smiled slightly. "But with my daughter I get very protective. One day you'll understand, and I hope that day comes way into the future."

Ashley slowly nodded in understanding. "So you're fine about last night?"

"No." Rick said straight up. "But I will be."

Ashley slowly nodded. "I do respect her you know? I wouldn't want to rush her into anything, I respect her boundaries."

Rick nodded at him. "I know that. Trust me I've been there."

"Been where?" Kate towards them.

Rick stared at her. "Erm…The beach?"

"Nice try Rick." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "I think?"

"No." She shook her head at him. "Careful thinking wouldn't want that head to hurt."

"Oh very funny."

"I thought so."

"Well anyway." Rick said. "Ashley nice talking to you."

Ashley smiled nodding. "You too."

"I'm going to head upstairs and get changed now." He turned and headed up the stairs for his room and found he was being followed. "Can't get enough of me huh Kate?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh I wasn't don't worry. You do that for me."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Do you know how sexy I find that?" Rick said walking towards her.

"I think I do seeing as you tell me every time I do it."

"Not every time." He wrapped an arm around her waist and stared at her.

"It is." She smiled staring back. "So what were you and Ash talking about?"

"Oh just man stuff."

"What was he talking to you for then?"

"Again with the jokes."

"It wasn't a joke." She laughed slightly.

"Hey can I file for complaint about emotional abuse?"

She thought about it for a second. "Well you could but I'm sure they wouldn't believe you."

"I'm very believable."

"You think you are."

"Wow you are quick with the remarks today."

"I've had lots of time to think today. What can I say?"

"Oh." Rick's hands immediately dropped to his side and he looked away from Kate. She stared at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's fine." He said. "I mean you are right after all."

"I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"What were you thinking today?"

She stared at him confused. "What?"

"What were you thinking today? When I left earlier."

She stared at him unable to answer. "Not a lot."

"Kate I know you and I was gone for a long time."

"Three and a half hours." She mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"I said you were gone for three and a half hours."

"Seriously? I didn't mean to be gone that long I just didn't know what to say when I came back. I didn't even know if you guys wanted to see me."

"No matter whether you meant it or not you should have come straight back, we were all worried."

"Even you?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Especially me." She all but yelled. "Being in the line of work I'm in I thought you had been kidnapped. Since you didn't take your phone I couldn't call you and I had to calm Alexis down as well. She thought it was all her fault."

He sat on the floor his back against his bed. "What did I do?" He groaned. "If I ever do that again I just want you to stop me okay?"

"No."

"Why? I want you to do that."

"I won't do it Rick. If you need space to clear your head I want you to have it. At least take your phone next time though so I know you're okay?"

"I guess I can do that."

She sat beside him like she had done earlier and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know I would never intentionally leave you right?" He said to her.

"Yes." She replied. "Besides whether you like it or not you're stuck with me forever, because if you leave then I think Lanie, Esposito and Ryan will kill you." She laughed.

"I know that you don't need to tell me." He smiled.

After a few minutes of silence Kate spoke again. "So I'm ordering some pizza in for dinner anything in particular you want?"

"You know what I like, just get anything."

She nodded and stood up. "I'll see you downstairs soon then."

"Or you could join me in the shower." He laughed standing up grinning.

"I think the chances of that happening are so slim it doesn't even bare thinking about."

"Why not?" He walked behind her and started to trail kisses along her neck.

"Because there are two teenagers downstairs under our supervision. We wouldn't be setting a good example to them would we?"

"That's true but hey they've been left alone before. I'm sure another twenty minutes won't change anything."

Kate laughed. "We both know it would be longer than that."

"Okay maybe."

She turned around to face him and lightly kissed him. "You go and get changed and showered while I order food."

"Okay but tonight you are so mine." He gave her one last kiss before releasing her.


	11. The plan

**Well here's another chapter for you all hope that you like it :)

* * *

**

When Kate awoke the next morning she was alone in her bed, she turned and felt his side of the bed which was cold. She looked at the clock it was just past six, she slowly got out of the bed and shivered at the coolness of the air. She walked out the room and saw the lights on downstairs, as she headed down she noticed it was the TV flickering.

"Why are you up this early?" Kate said.

Rick turned and noticed her. "Oh?" He said a little surprised. "What are you doing up?"

"I asked you first." She grinned.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered. "So what are you doing up?"

"You weren't in bed."

He moved and patted the seat next to where he was sitting. She walked over and sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"So why can't you sleep?" She asked getting comfortable.

"Oh just doing some thinking, it's the curse of being such a good writer." He smirked slightly.

"Why where is Patterson?" She looked around.

"Oh yet another funny remark. That one hurt I can't believe you think that he's a better writer than me."

"Oh he's not just a better writer. He's also a better poker player." She laughed.

"I don't know why I stay with you."

"It's because nobody else can keep you in line like I do."

"Well Alexis did a pretty good job."

"Yes, but she can only do so much."

"That's true."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So what are you watching?"

"I don't know I wasn't really watching it let alone listening."

"Well that sounds like a good programme."

"Riveting." He replied.

"So how long have you been up?"

"Not long just about an hour."

They sat for a few minutes in silence when Kate spoke. "So what's the plan for tomorrow? Well later on today?"

"Well I was thinking we could leave and go shopping. Maybe find a few Christmas presents and then we can go for lunch at this great restaurant. Then we can go for a nice romantic walk along the beach maybe."

"It sounds like you've had this all planned out."

"Well I thought of this for the weekend you were supposed to come on with me."

"You mean you didn't do that with Gina?"

"Of course not. It's bad enough that I felt like I was cheating on you when I was with her. I couldn't share our weekend with her as well."

She reached up and gave him a small kiss. "Well thank you for planning ahead."

"Hey how do you feel about throwing a Christmas party?"

"Now how did we go from talking about our plans for the day, to a Christmas party?"

"I have the attention span of a goldfish, I change subjects like you wouldn't believe."

"Well who would we invite to this party?"

"Well I was thinking just close family and friends. Because I was thinking we could tell them about the new addition to our family." He smiled and his eyes glistened.

"Isn't that a little too soon?" She asked unsure.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep it our little secret though."

"Can't you at least try?"

"Are you serious? I'm ecstatic."

"Well I guess I have to agree then don't I?"

"Well you don't have too but it would be a lot better than me conspiring behind your back."

"Funny I thought you already did that."

"Well I do but that's besides the point."

"Fine I'll do you a deal."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want you to come with me when I tell my dad and then we can tell everyone else."

"Seriously? That's all you want?"

"Well that's all I can think of right now." She let of a yawn and rested her head on his chest.

"Well if that's all for now it's a deal."

"You can carry on doing whatever it was you were doing I'm just going to rest my eyes for a while."

"We can go back upstairs you know."

"No I'm comfortable here." She wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped both his free arms around her.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"What's that?" She said closing her eyes.

"That we created a life together."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Their going to have your eyes and caring personality."

"Not forgetting your ability to not give up or your smile." He said.

It was at that point that her breathing had slowed, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and reached behind him for a blanket.

* * *

When Ashley and Alexis came down the next morning that was how they had found them they were wrapped around each other and they couldn't help but smile at them.

"You think we should let them sleep?" Ashley asked.

"Trust me if I know dad he'll wake up once I have the coffee brewing."

True to her word he started to wake when the fresh aroma filled the air. He looked to his right and found Kate still sleeping. He looked at her and smiled.

"Kate?" He softly whispered. "Kate?" He said a little louder. She moved but made no effort to wake up. "Come on sleepy head we have plans today."

"Why can't you just let me sleep? Isn't that what you are supposed to do while you are on holiday?"

"Normal holidays? Yes. Castle holidays? No."

She groaned and opened her eyes but refused to move. "The one time I act normal with you and it's totally wrong."

"Well it's…" He looked at his clock. "Just past nine so I say we have an hour before we will head out."

"Seriously? Can't I just go back to bed?"

"No. Now come on get up we have a busy day ahead of us."

She looked at him. "Fine!" She stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Kate, morning dad." Alexis greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Alexis." Kate said. "Good morning Ashley."

"Good morning Kate." Ashley replied.

"Sleep well?" Kate asked both of them.

"Yes." They both replied at the same time.

"Now I know how everyone at the precinct feel when we answer at the same time." Rick said walking into the kitchen to start breakfast. "It's just creepy."

Kate rolled her eyes at him and accepted the drink from Alexis. "Thank you."

"So what are your plans for today?" Alexis asked.

"Well it seems we are going shopping and then going to a restaurant for dinner."

"Then tonight before we leave, since you couldn't be here at summer last time Alexis, we are going to set those fireworks off."

"Rick?" Kate said, he looked at her expectantly. "Aren't those fireworks illegal?"

"Erm…No?"

"That's right." She said looking at him. "I swear you forget I'm a cop."

"Of course I don't. Now who want's what for breakfast?"


	12. Fireworks

**So this isn't as long as the others but hopefully still enjoyable :)**

**Any mistakes are my own and Castle isn't mine =[**

**

* * *

**

It was close to the evening and Kate was sitting on the bench on the porch, watching Rick in amusement. He was running back and forth from the house to halfway down the beach collecting the fireworks in a pile.

"Come on the Kate. The spectacular display is about to begin."

She stood up and smiled. "Okay calm down I'm coming."

She walked to a safe distance where Alexis and Ashley were stood. Rick stood with the lighter and torch.

"So would you like the honour of lighting the first firework?" He looked to Kate.

"Now why would I take the fun from you?"

"Hey I'm offering. Take the offer while it still stands, it's the only one you're going to get."

"Well if you insist."

She walked towards where Rick was holding out the lighter. "Now do you know how to light it?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Castle I chase criminals everyday and put my life in danger, I think I can handle lighting a firework."

Rick just shrugged and let her go ahead. "Suit yourself."

She smirked and walked to the firework standing in the sand. "This can only go wrong." She said as she knelt beside it.

"Come on Kate!" Rick shouted with enthusiasm.

She lit the end of the firework and the turned and ran to where Rick was standing. "Quick enough for you?"

"Well if I said no there's not much I could do is there?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. She turned to watch as the firework she had just set off exploded.

"We should do this again sometime." Rick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

"The holiday away or the fireworks?"

"Well the holiday of course."

"I must say I agree. I've had quite a good time this weekend. Well apart from yesterday."

He tightened his hold on her as he let Ashley set the next firework. "There won't be a repeat of yesterday for a while. But another holiday I can assure you there will be."

They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the fireworks. "Well time for the big finale." Rick said grinning.

"What? I'm not going to like this am I?" She watched as Rick gathered the firework and put them in a line. "What are you doing? Rick?"

"Don't worry Kate." Alexis said. "He does this every year in the summer, he hasn't caused any accidents…well yet anyway."

"Yet?"

"Well there was the one year, he lit them and one of them wouldn't go off. We had this bonfire lit and he just threw it on it. It was a rocket so it just went off, luckily it headed for the water."

Kate looked back to Rick who had finished lining them up. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry about it, what could go wrong?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Well no not really." Rick looked to the three people and grinned. "So are you ready?"

"No." Kate said.

"Yes!" Alexis shouted.

"I guess so." Ashley said.

"Awesome!" Rick said. He quickly set alight all the fireworks and then went to stand with the others. "That was a close one!"

Kate just looked at him. "Are you crazy?"

"Just crazy in love." He answered as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I swear you will be the death of me!"

"Well not any time soon I hope."

"Pull a stunt like that again and it will be."

"Lighten up a little detective. This is a Castle holiday still."

She rolled her eyes and watched as all the fireworks one by one exploded in the night sky. He was right they did look good.

After they had all gone they went to gather the poles they had used to stand them up and the empty boxes that the fireworks had been held in.

"So everyone ready to go home?"

"I guess." Kate said.

"Do we have a choice?" Alexis asked. "Well at least we won't have to wait long until we are here again."

"Okay then." Rick said. "Ashley and Alexis you go and make sure you have everything packed and Kate you can help clear this up with me."

Alexis and Ashley walked off and Kate looked at Rick. "So why did I have to help?"

"Well because knowing you, you have everything packed and ready to go." He started. "Also so I could do this." He walked over to her and pulled her close his hand around her waist again. He slowly leaned his head to hers and smiled. His lips touched hers and she put her hands around his neck pulling him close. She immediately deepened the kiss, he began to run his fingers through her hair. He removed his lips from hers and began to trace small kisses along her neck.

"God I don't know how I got this far in my life without you." He said.

"You didn't." She replied.

"That's true."

"We really should be getting back to Ash and Alexis."

He gave her one last kiss before releasing her. "I guess you're right."

"Now hurry up and clean this up." She laughed shoving him backwards playfully.

"I'm so going to get you back later."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

**Well I hope that you liked it :) The part with the fireworks and the bonfire true story, I did it for bonfire night. Although mine went into the neighbors tree but no harm was done to the tree so that's good.**


	13. Confession's part 1

**Well I don't know why but it kept removing Castle's name on the second sentence but I fixed it :)

* * *

**

Rick sat in the chair of the waiting room, his knee was bouncing up and down in anxiety as he looked around the room. Kids were sat playing with toys, pregnant women read the latest book while the other women talked.

The door to a room opened. "Richard Castle?" A woman called out from the door.

He stood up immediately. "Yes."

"You can come and join us now." She smiled. "I'm Dr. Wexler."

"Nice to meet you. Rick Castle." They both shook hands and he walked through the door and smiled at Kate. "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." He turned to the doctor that had called him through. "Is everything really okay?"

"As good as can be expected." She said.

Kate rolled her eyes as he sat on the chair next to where she was lying.

"I don't know why you both asking if you are going to ask someone else."

"I just like to make sure."

The doctor sat on the other side of Kate and bought a table towards her. "So we've checked everything with you and now we are going to check on the baby."

She picked up some gel. "This may be a little cold."

Kate nodded and flinched when the cold fluid hit her stomach.

"So first time parents?" The doctor asked.

"I am." Kate said. "He has a daughter."

"Well then at least one of you knows what to expect." She smiled softly.

She turned to the screen as she moved the wand over Kate's stomach. "Okay then so let's take a look." She moved it around for a few more seconds before staring contently at the screen. "I'll just be back in a moment." She said standing up heading for the door.

Kate immediately tensed up and looked to Rick. "Rick?"

He stared back at her. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"But what if…"

He cut her off. "Don't' even think that."

She took another breath and nodded.

A few seconds later Dr. Wexler walked back in with someone else. "Sorry about that I just needed an extra pair of eyes."

"Hi I'm Dr. Smith." He took a seat and looked at the screen. "Let's see what we have here." He moved the wand around and then look to Dr. Wexler. "Well you're suspicions are correct."

"Thank you." She smiled. She took a seat again before smiling to them both. "Well I can confirm to you that you are having twins." She pointed to the screen that held the ultrasound to them. "See there's one…" She pointed to a grainy image on the screen and then moved her finger to another. "And there's two."

Kate let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Well this was unexpected."

"Can you tell how far along Kate is?"

"I'd say about six-eight weeks."

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about." He smiled kissing the back of her hand he had been holding.

"Well I'll print you a few pictures out." She said as she hit a few buttons. "Everything seems fine, is there anything you would like to know?"

"Is there anything in particular I should stay away from?" Kate asked.

"There's a few I'll ask the nurse to make a list for you."

"Thanks."

"Well I will book your next appointment, if there is anything you would like to know in the meanwhile please don't hesitate to call."

She walked out the room for a second leaving them to talk.

"You know what this means don't you?" Kate smiled.

"We're in deep trouble?"

She laughed slightly. "No."

"I'm better than I first thought." He said winking to her.

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Guess again."

"Well I can't think of anything."

"We get to tell my dad."

"Well I never would have thought of that."

* * *

Rick pulled the car up outside of Jim Beckett's house, this was it he was going to his death.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked taking off her seatbelt.

He looked at her. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you haven't really said a word since we got in the car. Which is surprising seeing as we've just come from our first appointment. Also you aren't exactly jumping out the car to tell my dad."

"Fine." Rick said. "I'm a little nervous okay?"

"Rick?" Kate said looking at him. "Get out of the car and walk with me to the door."

"I've never been so scared in my life." He looked at her. "He doesn't have a gun does he?"

"Yes, but he only brings it out on rare occasions."

Rick's eyes widened. "Great."

"Well what did you say to Meredith's father when you learnt about Alexis?"

"Well I didn't exactly have to worry about him seeing as Meredith and him weren't on talking grounds."

"So he doesn't know about Alexis?"

"Oh yeah of course, but not until after she was born. I mean he isn't really the doting grandfather as you can tell."

"Well as long as I'm in the room he can't hurt you." She grinned at him. She opened the passenger side door and waited for him to get out the car and join her.

"But what happens when you've gone somewhere?" He mumbled opening the door and getting out.

"I don't know why you are so worried, my dad loves you."

"Yeah but now he's going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because now he knows I've had sex with you." He stated clearly. He reached her side and they began their slow walk to the front of Jim Beckett's house.

Kate burst out laughing. "I'm sorry what?"

"You're not a father you wouldn't understand."

"Well how about you try and help me?"

"I don't know."

"You're just making this up."

"No it's true. Take Alexis, she's my little girl. Always has and always will be, and well when she gets to a certain age…We just pretend that we know nothing about what's she's doing."

"That just sounds crazy Rick."

"It might be crazy but it's the truth, I mean I bet your dad still thinks you're a v-"

At that point he was cut off. "Katie I thought that was you." Jim Beckett smiled from the front door.

"Not for much longer." Kate said quietly to Rick before facing her dad. "Hey dad." She smiled and gave him a hug as she reached him.

"Hey there Rick." Jim said once he had released Kate.

"Hi Jim." He amazed himself at how calm he sounded.

"So what brings you both here this fine morning?"

"Well we wanted to come and see you." Kate said smiling. "We have some news for you."

"Oh well come on in." They both walked past him and into the living room. "So can I get any of you a drink?" Jim asked from where he was standing.

"No thank you." Kate said.

"Rick?" He asked looking at him.

"No I'm fine thank you."

"Well this must be important news if you don't want a drink." He laughed slightly.

They took their respective seats, Jim sat in the chair by the window with Kate and Rick on the couch.

"So what's this big news?" Jim asked leaning forward.

Rick looked at Kate and then back Jim. "Well dad…" Kate started. "Me and Rick, we're having a baby."

Jim immediately smiled. "Oh honey that's wonderful news."

"Well that's not everything." She smiled looking to him.

"There's more?"

"Yes, in fact one more to be exact. We're having twins."

"That's amazing. You're happy right?"

"Yes." Kate said her smile not going anywhere anytime soon.

"So how far along are you?"

"The doctors said about eight weeks." She pulled a photo from her bag and passed it to him. "That was done earlier. Our appointment was just before we came here."

"So who else knows?"

"Just Rick's mother and daughter. We're going to tell our friend at our Christmas party, and we expect you to be there."

"When is it?"

"The day before Christmas eve."

"I guess I could make it." He smiled slightly looking at the sonogram of his soon to be grandkids. "You're mother would be so proud of you Katie."

Kate gave him a small smile. "Thanks dad." She stood up. "Now if you would excuse me for a moment I'm going to go to the toilet."

Rick looked at her. "Don't go." His eyes said.

She gave him a little smile and left the room leaving Rick looking at Jim.

"Rick I just want to say thank you." Jim said suddenly.

"I'd say you're welcome but I don't know what for."

"Ever since Johanna's murder I haven't seen her this happy. Ever since you came into the picture I've seen her a lot more instead of just the holidays."

"Well I'm glad that I can help." Rick smiled.

"So Rick tell me something."

"Sure, what's that?"

"When are you going to make an honest woman of my Katie. I do want to give her away while I can still walk you know." He laughed slightly.

Rick coughed slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh come on, don't give me that. You can honestly say you haven't thought about it?"

"Well…I haven…I mean I wouldn't want Kate to feel like I'm marrying her because she's pregnant."

"I'm sure she wouldn't see it like that."

"I just don't want to lose her. I've been married twice and I feel like it would ruin something between us."

"Rick I've seen the way she looks at you. Trust me she won't let you give up on the both of you so easily."

"Her and a whole lot of other people."

"Ahh yes. The detective friends and the M.E. I'm guessing."

"Pretty much yes." He laughed softly.

"Well I'm pretty sure they'll have an office pool about when you will ask her."

"Too right."

"So back to the original question?"

"I guess I just need to find the right time."

Jim simply nodded. "Well just promise not to wait too long."

"I give you my word." He smiled.

"Oh you're still alive then?" Kate said walking back into the room.

"For now I guess." Rick said as Kate sat back next to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you liked that chapter, I think i'm going to do another chapter before the party or I might just jump straight to that one. Please let me know what you thought :)**


	14. Book Tour

Rick and Kate were sat on the couch watching a movie when Rick's phone went off. He reached over and picked it up looking at who was calling.

"It's Paula." He told Kate as he got up. "I'm just going to take this in the office."

"Okay, I think I might order something to eat anyway." She smiled. "Anything in particular?" She asked.

"No, whatever you pick is fine by me." He gave her a soft kiss before answering his phone. "Paula! Good to hear from you again."

"You seem pretty chirpy what's wrong with you?" Paula said to him.

"I just missed talking to my favourite agent is all. So what can I do for you?"

"Oh I was just calling about your tour."

Rick opened the door to his office and sat in his chair. "Right what about it? You haven't added other dates have you?"

"No of course not. I was just hoping to add a few other venues here and there."

"How many other venues are we talking here?"

"Oh just a few."

"Now when you say a few I'm think two or three but what I'm hearing is ten."

"Well not that many but only a couple of guest appearances to read a few chapters of the book."

"Paula, I trust you to do what you are good at."

"Well I was just making sure you're happy with it. Kate still hasn't changed her mind has she?"

"No, she is still persistent that she doesn't want to do anything."

"The fans really would love to see the real life Nikki Heat."

"Trust me I know, but she loves her job."

"Oh well there's always the next tour."

"Paula I believe the only way I am going to get her to agree is if I kidnap her."

"Well I'm sure it won't come to that." She laughed.

"Well it would be kinda awesome." Rick mused.

"Sure it would. Anyway I'd better be off, see you in the New Year." She told him.

"See you in the New Year." He said back to her.

They both hung up and Rick put his phone back in his pocket. He took a little breath before opening the draw to his desk and pulling out a box. He opened it up and smiled, inside rested what he hoped to be Kate's engagement ring if she accepted. He'd already formulated a few idea's in his head but none of them did any justice for him. His mind kept going back to what his mother had said to him a couple of years back.

"All they want is a man down on one knee, tears in his eyes, ring in his hand." He said to himself. "Maybe I should just give up with the whole romantic gesture."

He thought for a few more seconds before there was a knock on his door. He shut the box quickly before storing it back in his top draw. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Alexis. What are you doing home?"

"I live here or did you forget?"

He looked at his watch. "I just wasn't expecting you home this early is all."

"Yeah well I have to study for a test I have coming up."

"Don't you ever get tired of studying?" He asked her.

"Don't you ever get tired of asking questions?"

"No I like prying into other people's life."

"Don't we know that all to well."

"So what did you want?" He asked.

"Oh Kate was just wondering if you had escaped. She said you were hiding in your office and she hadn't heard you in a few minutes."

"I swear nothing gets past that woman." He said closing the door. "I bet if we even said anything about her she'd hear it." He whispered.

"You're just too predictable." Kate said as they walked back into the living room.

"See, nothing!" Rick said.

Kate laughed and turned back to Alexis. "Are you planning on eating with us tonight?"

"No I'm fine I had something with Ashley at his."

Kate nodded her head. "Okay then. Do you want to watch a movie with us?" She asked pointing back to the screen.

"No I have a lot to study, maybe this weekend?"

"Sure." Kate smiled and Alexis walked up to her room. "So what did Paula want?" She asked Rick.

"Oh just tour stuff." He said walking towards her. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm positive Rick. I have enough with fan site girls swooning over you, I wouldn't want to see a whole bookstore doing it."

"Well it's not my fault they appreciate me more than you."

"You wish." She smiled.

"So there's nothing I can do that can persuade you?"

"Nothing at all."

"But Kate…" He started to whine. "It's going to be a whole two weeks without you!"

"Hey it's not my fault."

"But what will you do when I'm not here?"

"Probably remember what it was like to get some proper cop work done."

"I don't know how you can say that." He looked offended. "I feel betrayed."

"Oh relax nobody's going to replace you."

"That's true."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly leant down. "Just remember one thing…" He whispered to her.

She looked at him, her heart raced just like is did every time. "What's that?" She asked just as quiet, inching closer to his lips.

"There will be no teasing each other for a whole two weeks." He let her go just as quick as he had grabbed her.

She stood there watching as he walked away. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Well you better believe baby." He laughed walking towards the kitchen.

"You just wait I'll get you back for that."

He turned and smiled. "I can't wait."

As he turned back around there was a knock on his door he walked over and paid the delivery boy for the food.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. Have a good night."

He shut the door and turned to Kate. "So are we going to continue the movie and eat or what?"

She smirked. "Or we could just forget the whole thing and have an early night."

He looked at her and she could see his eyes light up. "Really?"

She walked to him and slid her hands up his chest and behind his neck. "Deadly serious." She smiled.

"Well I think I could go for that idea." He leaned down a little. She started to run her hands through his hair and leaned up a little more. Just before there lips touched she moved to his ear.

"Then again I am starving." She whispered, before removing her arms and turning around.

He was left standing there staring at her. "That was payback wasn't it?"

"I haven't even got started yet Ricky." She grinned walking towards the couch. "Now hurry up because I really am starving."


	15. Martha's Return

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the kind reviews in the last chapter. I originally planned to have this up yesterday but it took on a mind of it's own, and I couldn't find a place to stop. The next chapter will definitely be when they tell the boys and Lanie's reaction :) Which will be uploaded later tonight when I get back from work. But for now enjoy this chapter :)**

**The part in italic's is a flashback and also no I don't own Castle, but I do own a really cool Castle Jacket :)

* * *

**

Rick opened his eyes to discover that Kate wasn't beside him in bed, he softly yawned before sitting up and stretching. He looked around the room setting his eyes on the clock, it was only eight, considering Kate had been sleeping in it was early for her. He looked around once more and noticed the light was on in the ensuite bathroom. He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it he discovered Kate sitting with her back to the wall, her head leaned backwards and her eyes closed.

"Kate?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I hate you." She said.

"Why? What did I do now?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask." She said.

He looked at her and sat next to her. "Morning sickness?" He guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well it would have happened sooner or later."

"I vote for later."

"Well you don't get to decide." He smiled softly.

"Can you go fetch me a glass of water?"

"Sure." He said giving her a soft kiss on her head and heading downstairs for a glass of water. When he came back upstairs Kate was lying on the bed under the covers.

"Feeling any better?"

"Do I look it?" She asked looking at him.

"You want me to answer that?"

"If you treasure your life then don't."

"Well it's a good job I don't then." He joked.

He set the glass on the side cabinet and moved to sit next to her. He reached a hand a stroked her hair softly

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a couple of hours and I'll wake you to see if you feel like breakfast?"

"What will you do for a couple of hours? If you forget you're lost without me."

"Well in case you forgot we have a party to throw tonight."

It was approaching the magical holiday of Christmas and they had both agreed to throw a party at the loft for the team, Lanie, Jenny and the captain's wife. Rick of course had gone overboard and was currently in the middle of putting up all the decorations he could find. They had put up the tree the week before, of course Alexis and Kate weren't doing it right. After an hour of trying to decorate it they gave up and left Rick to his own devises.

"_No Kate it doesn't go there." Rick told her as he walked to her side._

"_What do you mean it doesn't go there?"_

"_Well there's only one thing I could mean when I say it doesn't go there."_

"_Well where does it go then?"_

_He picked up the ornament from off the tree branch and then moved it to the other side._

"_I'm sorry but is there a reason it goes there?"_

"_Because it simply does otherwise the tree would look odd."_

"_I'm sorry but it doesn't already?"_

_Rick looked over to Alexis who had just put on a present ornament on one of the branches. "Alexis really? You've been decorating this tree for how many years?"_

"_Obviously not as many as you dad."_

"_My own daughter can't even decorate it! What is the world coming too?"_

"_Alexis what do you say we make some hot cocoa and cookies while we leave the Grinch here to the tree?" She asked looking at Alexis._

"_That's sounds like a good idea."_

_Kate nodded. "Grinch decorate the tree."_

_Rick looked at her. "You were talking about me weren't you? How evil can you be?"_

"_Much more." She grinned. "Now you do what you do best, while me and Alexis go make a mess of the kitchen."_

"_Just try not to mess it up too much that I don't recognize it." He said as they walked off. For the next hour all he heard was the squealing off Alexis and Kate as they managed to get every countertop imaginable covered in flour and in their hair. Although he did have a good time with Kate getting it out of her hair afterwards._

Kate smiled at the memory, what made her smile even more was that the next Christmas they all spent together would be with her children.

She came back to the present and looked at Rick answering his question. "How could I forget? All Lanie has been talking about for the last fortnight is how wasted she's going to get." She chuckled slightly.

"Oh great. Well I'm going to go and hide the good stuff and let you sleep."

"Okay." She smiled. She leaned her head against the pillow and let her body relax.

Checking the time again it was still early, he guessed that Alexis would be up within the next hour and according to his mother who was on her way home for the holidays would be there in a couple of hours also.

"Sleep well Kate." He whispered setting a kiss on her forehead.

He walked downstairs and looked around the room, in the corner was the tree that had been put up, hanging from the ceiling were various decorations. Lights were hung around the windows and trailed down the length of the hand rail. He thought he had done a pretty good job of decorating this year although Kate thought he had gone overboard. He walked into his office and sat down at his computer, thinking now was a good time as any to start penning out the next Nikki Heat novel.

Not less than an hour later he heard footsteps, he saved his current document and walked into the hallway.

"Good morning Alexis." He said watching her reach the last few steps.

"Good morning dad." She greeted.

"So are you ready for tonight's big fiesta?"

"I'm always ready." She laughed.

"Well that's true you do come from a family of con artists and actresses."

Alexis looked around the room. "Where's Kate?"

"Oh she's not feeling well so I told her to sleep for a little longer."

"Oh right." She nodded. "So what time is the party starting?"

"Well we told everyone to be hear around six."

"Right well I'll be back by four."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to spend the morning with Paige maybe seeing a movie, then me and Ash are going to spend some time with his parents before we come here."

"When did you tell me this? I can't remember you saying anything."

"Well I told you last week, I told Kate yesterday and you yesterday to remind you."

"Now at any of these times was I writing or having Kate sit next to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's your problem, you know I zone out."

"Yeah sure. I'll just tweet you or send you a message next time okay?"

"Well that would work better for both of us. Which reminds me I'll have to tweet my fans wishing them a happy Christmas."

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to become a highly successful author with your kid like attitude."

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to suppress you're childhood years."

"You've had enough adventures for the both of us."

"God you're kids are going to be so normal. Don't you just want to go and have an adventure of your own."

"Who say's I haven't already?"

Rick looked at her and sent her a glare. "Go! Have fun before I change my mind."

"Okay bye dad. Love you."

"Do you need any money?"

"No I think I'm good."

She opened the door and squealed loudly.

"Alexis? Are you okay?" Rick went to the door and stared. "Oh it's just you."

"What a lovely way to greet your mother."

Alexis reached across the space between her and Martha and wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't think you'd be back until later."

"Well I got an earlier flight."

Martha returned the hug with enthusiasm and looked to her son. "Don't just stand there come and give your mother a hug."

"If I must." He joined them both and when they all released each other Rick looked at her bags.

"So how long are you planning on staying for?"

"Just until the new year, my show goes back on the road after."

"Well I guess I can put you up for that long." He said casually.

"Well it's nice to know you've missed me."

Rick chuckled slightly. "Of course I have."

"Well gram's we'll catch up later because I'm on my way out."

"Oh okay then." Martha gave Alexis one last hug before giving her a quick kiss on her head and walking into the loft.

"Bye sweetie have fun, don't cause too much trouble."

"Yes dad."

"Don't talk to strangers either."

"Shouldn't I tell you that?"

"Yes, but I have to act like the responsible adult now your gram is back."

"Since when had that ever happened?"

Alexis shook her head at the pair and with one last goodbye she shut the door and headed down to meet Paige.

"So what's a woman have to do around here to get some breakfast?" Martha asked looking around.

"You know where the kitchen is mother." He laughed.

"You're right I do. Now unless you want me to raid the liquor cabinet I suggest you start on breakfast."

"Well I wouldn't want that now would I."

He moved into the kitchen and turned on the stove. "Pancakes okay?"

"They're fine."

Kate came down the stairs a few minutes later as Rick was putting some panckaes on his mothers plate. Martha looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Kate, how are you today?"

Kate looked at Rick, he simply looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Good morning Martha. I didn't think you were flying in until later."

"Oh well you know me, why bother waiting around when there's a perfectly good flight in the morning."

Kate laughed. "Well in answer to your question I'm better than I was this morning."

"Feel like breakfast?" Rick asked turning back to the batter mix.

"I guess I could have a few." She nodded sitting down.

"Morning sickness finally appearing?" Martha asked.

"Yes, I was up half the night and then this morning."

"I didn't hear you get up." Rick said turning to face her.

"That's because you sleep like a log."

"Not normally."

"Since when do you do anything normal?"

"That's true." He laughed.

"Has Alexis gone already?" She asked seeing no sign of her.

"Yes she left about half an hour ago."

"So when does this great party start?" Martha asked.

"Around six."

"Great that gives me just enough time to shop."


	16. Confession's part 2

**So as promised here is the next chapter uploaded :) Hope you guys like this.

* * *

**

Rick was stood in the kitchen and was staring at Kate shaking his head for what seemed like the millionth time to him that day.

"No there is nothing cooking."

"You're sure about that?"

He looked at her as if to say really? "I'm 100% positive Kate there is nothing."

She looked at him and then around the living room where she was currently sitting. "Well there's something in here."

"Kate, I have bleached the side's, cleaned this house from top to bottom there is nothing!"

"Well you would say that."

"I don't have too, I'm being serious!" He looked at her. "Jeeze I know they say you're senses are heightened during pregnancy but this is a joke!"

"At least you don't have to deal with them."

"If you're like this here I dread to think about what you're going to be like at a crime scene."

Alexis came downstairs dressed for the party along with Ashley. "Are you guys still arguing?" She asked.

"No." Rick said looking at Alexis. "Kate just refuses to listen."

Alexis rolled her eyes at them both.

"Hey I saw that." Rick said.

Alexis and Ashley went to sit on the couch along with Kate. "So did you both have a good afternoon with Ashley's parent's?" Kate asked.

They both nodded and then turned when Rick came in and started looking around the room.

"Rick? What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"It's your fault." He turned to her.

"What did I do exactly?"

"You've got me paranoid. I can sense something." He looked around suspiciously.

"Oh you're just imagining things."

"Oh so now it's me imagining things, but when it was you oh no…it wasn't true."

"How do you cope with them both?" Ashley asked Alexis smiling.

"Oh I think it's cute." Alexis replied. "Sometimes I pretend I'm on a beach listening to the sea."

"Is there room for one more?" He laughed slightly.

"Well it depends who it is." She smiled.

They both looked back at Kate and Rick who was still walking around the room looking behind everything he could see. Before Rick could say anything else there was a knock on the door, he looked at Kate and then walked to the door.

"Oh hey guys come on in." He moved aside and Lanie and Esposito came first.

"We the first one's here?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah." Rick said. "Help yourself to whatever it's all about somewhere." He pointed to the alcohol first which was set up on the kitchen counters.

He then moved back into the living room and then moved a few things around, Esposito watched him and then Lanie watched him before turning to look at Kate.

"You lost something bro?" Esposito asked.

"Huh? What?" He looked up.

"You look like you're trying to find something."

"I am." He replied.

"What?"

"I don't know yet."

"Right…" Esposito then looked to Kate who simply shrugged her shoulders.

A few minutes after they arrived there was another knock on the door. Kate was the one who answered it.

"Good evening guys." She let Jenny and Ryan come in. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Yeah sure." Ryan agreed and Jenny simply nodded, Kate went and fixed them a drink.

Ryan looked to Esposito and Lanie. "Hey guys."

They smiled back in response. "Hey Ryan dude, look at Castle. I think Beckett broke him."

Ryan looked at him questioningly but nevertheless looked towards where Rick had now moved onto the kitchen. He was just about to ask what he was doing when Kate turned to him and handed them each a drink.

"Don't ask."

"You broke him didn't you?"

"Oh please if I did I'd be asking you to help hide the evidence."

"That's true."

Kate moved to stand in front of Rick who immediately stopped what he was doing. "Right okay I believe you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do I get an apology?" He grinned.

"Don't push it."

"Understood."

* * *

After an hour the party was in full swing, Roy and his wife had arrived half an hour later after Ryan and Jenny claiming they needed to sort things out with the babysitter. Rick had put some music on and even though Montgomery, Esposito and Ryan weren't drunk they were quite happily stood in the middle of the room singing along with it. Lanie, Jenny, Kate, Roy's wife and Martha were discussing various topic's from Martha's play to how ridiculous the boys sounded. Alexis and Ashley were dancing along with the music while Rick looked on from the kitchen. He had gone to get another drink and spared a look out the window.

"Hey guys." He said.

They all looked at him.

"Look." He pointed to the window. "It's snowing."

They all watched and moved to the window to get a better view.

"Well isn't that nice?" Lanie said.

"The only thing it reminds me of is how many people we manage to find once the snow has disappeared." Kate said watching it fall to the floor.

"Way to spoil Christmas for me Kate." Rick said.

"Oh you didn't need my help to spoil it. You're a kid you'll get over it."

He watched her. "Just for that you're sleeping on your own tonight."

"Well that's good I was planning on doing so."

He shook his head and stared out the window. No matter what Kate told him she couldn't ruin the magical effect the snow had on him. As a kid he had always loved it, since it was the one time a year he would normally get to spend some quality time with his mother. She would go and help him make a snowman, or spend hours having playing in the park having various snowball fights. As he had gotten older it hadn't stopped although he would go with friends. He had spent quality time with his mother though, bringing her the ice packs for a recovering hangover. She had somehow always managed to make Christmas magical for him though. Rick looked to Kate and smiled, he reached over and took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and then moved closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So you think we should tell them?" Kate asked Rick quietly.

"Tell us what?" Lanie asked looking at them.

"Seriously Lanie that's just weird." Rick told her.

"Hey it's not my fault I have really good hearing."

"You're not the only one." Rick commented looking at Kate.

"Maybe it's just the women in your life." She chuckled looking back at him.

"Right seriously. Don't change the subject." Lanie glared at them. "What do you want to tell us?"

Rick looked at Kate and then nodded. "Okay then so, me and Rick have some news." Kate started.

"You're getting married aren't you?" Lanie asked excitedly.

"No." Kate said.

"Well that's disappointing. You aren't leaving are you?"

"Lanie let me talk." Kate rolled her eyes and then laughed slightly at her friends enthusiasm. "So me and Rick…" She paused looking at them. "We're having twins."

Everyone stared at them unable to say a word.

"Twins?" Esposito said.

"Like actual babies?" Ryan said after.

"No guys, like little chimpanzees." Rick said sarcastically. "Yes like babies."

"Oh my god that's so awesome!" They both said.

"We're going to have little detectives running around." Ryan said amused.

"You think we'd be able to give them our paperwork?" Esposito laughed.

Jenny, Roy and his wife congratulated them as Esposito and Ryan continued their discussion about what they had planned. Kate looked at the group and was thinking it was quiet, if anything it was too quiet. She looked at Rick who had the same expression on his face. He looked to the corner and looked confused, Kate followed his direction of site and came face to face with Lanie who held a hand over her mouth.

"Lanie?" Kate asked.

"Mm hmm." Lanie said.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head.

"You're sure about that?"

She nodded her head again.

"Do you want to say something?" Rick asked confused as to why she was in the corner like this, instead of giving out a high pitched squeal and hugging Kate as she usually would be when she was happy for her.

Lanie looked at them both and shook her head.

"Why's that?" Kate asked.

Lanie slowly moved her hand and opened her mouth but no words came out. But as Rick had expected there was a squeal of some sort followed by an "Oh my gosh guys! I'm so happy for you!"

She hugged Kate and then turned to face Rick. "Well look's like you got it in you huh writer boy."

"You are unbelievable Lanie." Kate laughed.

"I thought something was off because you've not had any alcohol tonight. Wait what about all the cocktails I kept giving you at the work party?"

"Let's just say I don't do cocktails well anymore." Rick said. "But you sure do know how to pick em."

"Well I've had pretty years of drinking practice." She laughed at them both. "So how far along are you?"

"About ten weeks." Kate said. "We went to have a scan a couple of weeks back after our trip to the Hampton's."

"Do you have a picture?" She asked unable to hold the smile.

Kate laughed but nodded. "Yeah come on I'll show you."

They both walked into the living room and he looked to Ryan and Esposito who were still coming up with idea's as to what they could do with them. "You guys really do have a feminine side don't you?"

They both stared at him. "Well I love kids." Ryan said. "I come from a big family."

Rick looked to Esposito. "What's your excuse?"

"I just love babies because they don't talk back to you. Plus you can tell them your biggest most darkest secret and they won't tell anyone."

He looked at them both again, he prayed for the day they had kids of their own. "Fair enough."


	17. Look it's a baby

**Sorry about the lateness in posting. But here it is :D Hope you like it.**

**Any mistakes are mine so feel free to tell me if there's something wrong and Castle isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Rick get up!" Kate shoved him playfully. "We're already running late get up!"

"No!" He picked up the pillow from behind his head and moved it to cover his face. "I'm tired."

"Well it's not my fault someone was up all night was it?"

He moved it and stared at her sending her a death glare. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "It wasn't me, it was your children. Who seem to think's it's funny for me to be up all night being sick."

"Well next time please try and be quiet."

"If you do not get up now I'm going to tip water on you."

"I can think of better way's to get me up." He said suggestively.

She grinned at him and slowly leaned down. "Really? Care to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

As she was leaning down she placed one hand at the side of his head and moved her other hand to be placed on the other side. She kept his gaze all the while, when she felt her hand reach the end of the cover she grabbed it. Quickly leaning back up she moved the cover and left him the yelping.

"Oh my god Kate! It's freezing!"

"Well you had better get up and get dressed then." She turned around and walked out their room downstairs to where Martha and Alexis were talking.

"Oh Kate we thought you murdered him up there." Martha greeted smiling.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there." She laughed.

"Well if you want any help you know where to find me."

"I do indeed."

She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured a cup of coffee for Rick and placed it on the counter, she then turned to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. She got a glass and poured it before returning the carton to the fridge.

"You are unbelievable." Rick said as he came down the stairs.

"Well maybe if you listen to me I wouldn't have to resort to violence." Kate said turning to him.

"Oh that wasn't violence, that was dear was foreplay." He winked.

Kate shook her head at him and went to join Martha and Alexis. "And I thought women were the ones who were supposed to have mood swings."

"You can't blame him he isn't used to being up at such early times." Martha said.

Rick picked up his mug and slowly took a sip. "Ahh this is the good stuff."

"Well you can't blame him he does have a big feminine side to him." Kate said.

"Hey some women enjoy that!" Rick said. "I could go out and find someone who appreciates that quality in a man if I wanted." Kate looked at him and raised her eyebrows at that point both his Martha and Alexis looked at him. "But I won't." He said as he returned to drinking his coffee.

"Good, now hurry up because we really are running late." Kate said.

* * *

They sat in the room as they had a few week's earlier and waited for their doctor to come and see them. They didn't have to wait long because as soon as Kate had sat down she walked in.

"Good morning guys." She greeted walking in. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thanks." Kate smiled.

"Morning sickness?"

"Just a bit."

Rick looked at her. "Are you serious?" He then looked back to the doctor. "I've not been able to eat hardly anything proper for the last couple of weeks because anything could set her off."

She laughed slightly and then looked back at Kate. "So have you been experiencing any problems?"

"No everything has been fine."

She nodded and took a seat next to them. Bringing the ultrasound machine over she grabbed the gel from the tray and Kate lifted her shirt up a little as she had last time.

"So let's see how your kids are shall we?"

She picked up the wand and moved it looking for the first baby. "So here's baby number one…" She turned the machine to them and they stared at it in amazement. Now you could tell they really were having a baby and not a grain of rice as Rick had said. "Now if you listen closely that's the babies heartbeat."

Kate looked at Rick and squeezed his hand, he had tears in his eyes. He had experienced this before with Alexis but doing it all over again was amazing. As he stared at the screen he would have gladly eaten plain food for the rest of the pregnancy just to hear that noise. He looked at her and smiled he tried to say something but his nothing was coming from him.

"And here's baby number two…" She moved to get a picture of the second baby and once again they both stared in amazement.

"I'll print you a few pictures out while you look." She said smiling at them. One of the main reason's she loved her job was seeing the look on the faces of the couples that came in here.

* * *

Rick and Kate stood at the departure point, neither one wanting to let go of each other. Rick was catching a later flight since they went to the 12 week scan the earlier morning.

"You're sure you don't want to come?"

"Rick you know I'd love to but I can't."

He nodded his head in defeat. "Okay, just try not to have too much fun while I'm gone."

"Well look's like the party is being cancelled." She said smiling.

"Very funny."

"Rick!" Gina had shouted him. After their split they had decided that they worked and got along better when they were work partners. Also the fact that Gina had literally told him there was no way in hell she was going to let some publisher snatch him up, just to ruin the reputation she had worked so hard to build up for him was a good reason to stay around.

"In a minute." He said waving his hand.

"Well it had better be the plane's taking off in five." She shook her head and then turned back towards Paula.

"Now where were we?"

"You heading off to the plane?" Kate said staring at him.

"I guess." He pulled her into another hug. "Just promise me if you change your mind you'll tell me?"

She nodded her head and buried her face in his neck. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but it's only for two weeks." He said trying to lighten the mood.

After another minute he heard Gina calling him again. "Rick! Now!"

"Well that's me." He gave her one last kiss before placing a hand on her stomach. Unless you knew you couldn't tell she was pregnant. "Take good care of your mother you guys. Don't give her too much trouble."

"Seriously Rick go." Kate laughed slightly. "We're getting small glares from Gina and Paula."

"God anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me."

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Maybe not. Now have a safe flight and call me when you land."

"Ever the worrier. Be safe and I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave her a last kiss and then smiled. "Bye."

"See you in a fortnight."

He turned to find Paula and Gina watching him. "I'm coming stop worrying."

"Now why would we do that?" Paula said sarcastically.

He walked ahead of them and turned around. "Come on guys we've got a flight to catch."

"Why do we even put up with him?" Paula asked laughing.

"If I knew I'd tell you." Gina said.

Since the captain had given Kate the day off she went straight home and opened the door to the loft. She walked towards the kitchen and stopped when she looked on the counter and saw no other than a fish. Next to said goldfish she saw a white envelope she slowly walked to it and saw Rick's handwriting on the front, it simply said Kate.

She picked it up and opening it she looked back to the fish. With a sigh she took the letter from the envelope and began to read it.

_Kate._

_First I'd like you to meet Squirt the Goldfish. He's going to be the man around the house while I'm gone so take good care of him._

_Second, no I didn't travel back in time through a time ripple and place him here although how cool would that be? Mother placed him here before she went to catch her flight._

_I didn't want you to be lonely and miss me while I was gone so here's our new pet, isn't he great? His food is on the counter next to the bowl as you can see, he just needs a little pinch of food before you go to bed._

_So before I ramble on as I generally do, remember you do as Squirt say's or I'll have to punish you. Although I would like that very much…But back on track. I miss you already, I wish you would have come with me. Next time I'm dragging you with me so be warned._

_See you soon, all my love_

_Rick x_

By the time she had finished reading the letter she was smiling. Trust him to do something like this and come up with a name like Squirt. I mean who calls a goldfish Squirt?

She placed the letter on the side and then say on the stool. "So Squirt how are you?"

The fish did a few laps around the bowl in response and the swum to the bottom. She placed her elbow on then her hand in her hand. "Well looks like it's just me and you then."

Squirt did nothing but float around in the water staring at her. "Okay that's really creepy now." Deciding that the kitchen counter wasn't the best place to put a fish she decided to move the bowl to a more suitable place. She looked around and found an empty table next to the bookcase, putting the bowl down she stood back and watched. The fish yet again did nothing.

"Well you're a barrel of laughs aren't you?" She shook her head. "And I'm talking to a fish." She looked at her father's watch and checked the time. Since Alexis wasn't going to be home for a few more hours she decided to sit and read a book, so reaching for the advanced copy of Rick's third Nikki Heat novel Fallen Heat she sat on the couch and made her self comfortable. She opened the book and read the dedication.

_To KB, May we have many more surprises to come._

_To the guys at the 12__th__ and Lanie, It's been fun, let's hope it never ends._

She turned the page and started to read the first chapter.

* * *

**A/N: As usual please feel free to leave a review so I know i'm doing at least something right :) If you don't then I won't mind after all what I don't know can't hurt me, in any case hope you enjoy the story.**


	18. Pillow Talk

**Here's another chapter for you all :) Glad that you liked Squirt and thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave a review at the end.

* * *

**

As expected Alexis walked through the door to the loft a few hours later. She placed her bag in her usual spot before taking off her coat and placing it on the hook. She walked into the entrance to the living room and saw Kate reading her dad's latest novel.

"Good read?" She asked.

Kate looked up and smiled at Alexis. "Oh you know it's not so bad."

"Well that's good to hear."

Kate placed a bookmark on the page she was at and placed the book on the coffee table in front of her. She then turned to Alexis as she sat down.

"So how was school?"

"Oh same stuff you know. Pop quizzes, more homework, welcoming everyone back."

"Well glad you had fun."

"So how did you appointment go?" Alexis asked intrigued.

"Well your dad was crying I think." Kate said and chuckled slightly. She stood up and bought the scan picture and sat beside Alexis again. She passed it to her and smiled.

"Awww look."

"I know. We got to hear their heartbeats and your dad told me that now we're having a baby and not a grain of rice."

"Do you think I could come the next time? I mean that's if it's not in school time and you don't mind. I just think it would be amazing." Alexis asked shyly.

Kate felt her heart tighten at the request and felt herself battling tears. "That would be fine." She bit her lip to fight the emotions she felt and Alexis wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much. You are going to make an amazing mom."

After a few moments Alexis let her go and then heard a slight splash. She looked around the room and stopped when her eyes caught the sight of fish.

"Kate? Why is there a fish in the loft?"

"Do you really even need to ask?"

"I'm guessing my dad?"

"Yep. Alexis I'd like you to meet Squirt."

"Squirt?"

"Yes even I have no clue as to why he called the fish Squirt."

"What goes on in his mind. I'd just pay to see." She thought for a few more seconds. "In fact I don't think I would."

"Don't worry it's not that bad. At least I hope it isn't." Kate moved towards the kitchen while Alexis stood up put the scan on the table next to Kate's book.

"So would you like a drink?" Kate asked Alexis.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to make some cocoa."

"I guess I could have some." She smiled and agreed.

While Kate worked on warming up the milk, Alexis walked to the fridge and took out the whipped cream. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out two mugs, followed by the box of marshmallows that Kate hid in the back or Rick would have them non stop.

"You make the best mugs of cocoa Kate. Where did you learn to make it so good?"

"My mom and me used to make them every year. It was a little trial and error at first but it made for some good tasting."

As Kate stirred the drink and Alexis added the whipped cream she turned to look at Kate.

"Do you miss having your mom around?"

Kate slowly nodded. "Yeah, especially at times like this. When you get married and start to plan it's always someone else mom who helps them. Or having kids it always your mom who you learn things off. But Martha has been really great and since I got to know your dad he's helped a lot."

They went and sat on the couch and held their mugs tightly in each hand.

"You know you're like a mom to me. Ever since my dad started to follow you I've learnt some really great stuff from you, plus I can talk to you whenever I want without feeling embarrassed."

"That means a lot to me Alexis." Kate managed to say.

* * *

As Kate lay in bed that night wearing one of Rick's shirts she realized just how much she missed having him next to her, it felt a lot colder without him. She could even hear herself think and that hardly ever happened she then realized it was too quiet. As if by magic her cell started to ring, she reached to the beside table and picked it up.

"Beckett."

"Guess who?"

She sat up in bed and made herself comfortable. "George Clooney?"

"No guess again."

"Brad Pitt?"

"No." Rick laughed on the other end of the phone an sat down in his hotel room.

"Can I have a clue?"

"Okay well I'm very handsome, I'm a well known writer and I'm missing you very much right now."

"James Patterson what are you doing calling me at this time?" Kate laughed.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was." Kate replied. "So what are you doing calling me at this crazy time?"

"I just told you I missed you."

"I miss you too. But I'm not having phone sex."

Rick sighed in defeat. "Just when I thought I was getting somewhere."

"Yeah I thought so. How was the book reading?"

"It went well, there were a lot of fans and I managed to get a few photo's taken with people before we had to go to the next store."

"Well at least you're making progress."

"I'd rather be with you."

"Rick it's not even been a day yet." Kate chuckled slightly. "You can't miss me that much."

"I miss you when I can't see you, plus I have the feeling if I'm not there you and my darling daughter will plot against me."

"Now why would we do that?"

"Well I don't know but it always seems like a bad idea to leave you both in a room together."

"Funnily enough we get the same feeling just leaving you in a room on your own."

"Ha ha very funny. So did you get your present?" She could hear the smile in his voice as he asked.

"If by present you mean fish then yes."

"So…" He urged. "Did you like him?"

"He's very…" How could she describe him. "…active." She laughed.

"Well I thought I'd start you off with something small before we get a puppy!"

"I am not getting a dog."

"But I have dreams. Remember the bloodhound and when I asked you the last time? We could still train him and dress him up. He'd be a great addition to the team."

"Somehow I think it would be more for your benefit than the team."

"Well I'm thinking of the team."

She laughed and drew patterns on the sheet on the bed. "I just have one question?"

"Shoot."

"Squirt? Really?"

"What it's cute."

"I'd love to understand your reasoning on this one."

"I don't have any reasoning. Goldie seemed to common for a fish and since when have we don't anything normal?"

"Well he's very nice." She smiled.

Rick looked at the clock on his bedside table in the room. "Oh man I'd better get to bed, I have to be up early."

"Since when has that stopped you from staying up all night?"

"Since it didn't involve you."

"Well it does right now."

"Not in the way I want it too."

"Goodnight Rick." She smiled.

"Goodnight Kate." He replied. "I love you."

"I love you too. Call me tomorrow and don't make it so later I have plans you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm throwing a party." She laughed.

"You wouldn't do that. You'll be in the precinct all day or you'll get called in to a crime scene,"

"Way to put a downer on things."

"It's only because I'm right."

"Maybe so."

He laughed gently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rick."

With that they both hung up the phones and settled into their beds. Kate pulled one of Rick's pillows to her chest and breathed deeply. She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes hoping that the two weeks would hurry up so she could hold him again.

* * *

**A/N: So tomorrow is my work's Christmas party I will try and get a chapter up but if I don't you can have 2 the following day :)**


	19. The murder and the call

**So it's not my best work and it's not long but I decided to give you a chapter :) I'm feeling pretty generous so if you are lucky and I get enough reviews on this chapter i'll get another chapter written after i'm back from my party.

* * *

**

It had been over a week since Rick had left on his book tour and he and Kate had managed to talk everyday even if it was for a few minutes. She had just gotten off the phone with him and decided to have an early night. Alexis had just gone to her room and Kate was just about to go to sleep when her phone started to ring. She reached over and picked it up.

"Beckett."

"Yo it's Ryan we've got a murder."

She groaned and sat up. "Okay give me the address."

She wrote the address down and then got dressed out of Rick's shirt. She grabbed her badge and gun from the draw on the bedside table, she walked out the bedroom and over to Alexis' room. She knocked quietly on the door and heard Alexis.

"Kate?"

She opened the door slightly and looked at her. "Hey I've got to head into work, new murder so I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay." She nodded. "Be safe."

Kate smiled. "Always am."

She headed to the street address and was surprised to see Lanie, Esposito and Ryan waiting for her. She looked at them.

"What's up guys?"

"Beckett before you see the victim I think there's something you need to know."

She looked between all three of them. "Okay then. What?"

"He's back." Lanie said. "The triple killer."

"I'm sorry? Are you serious?"

They all nodded. "I was surprised when I first saw, but it's him or someone who is copying his MO." Lanie said simply.

Beckett walked under the tape and started to walk towards to body that was lying in the apartment building. She kneeled next to the girl and looked over her.

"She was strangled the exact same way." Lanie started. "I'd say this morning around 10."

"So who found her?"

"The super. Apparently she was supposed to be at work and when they phone in to say that she hadn't arrived he said he'd come and take a look."

"Right, Ryan I want you to take a look into her finances anything, see if there are any other connections. Esposito I want you to go to her work place and see what you can find out about her."

They both nodded and moved towards the door.

"Hey are you okay?" Lanie asked gently.

"I will be, I want this son of a bitch caught if it is him."

"There's something else." Lanie said.

Kate looked at her waiting. "What?"

"We found a letter addressed to you on the body."

"What did it say?"

"We don't know. We decided it was best for you to check first."

Kate nodded and got up. "Right where's the super?"

"He's over there talking with the officers."

* * *

Beckett, Ryan and Esposito were still at he precinct at one in the morning. Beckett had left the letter on her desk unopened, she wasn't going to open it for the main reason she was afraid what she would find inside. "Guys how about you go home and get some sleep." She looked to them knowing that they were only staying for her sake.

"What about you?" Esposito looked to her from behind his computer.

She rested her head on her hand that was propped up on her desk. "I'll go once I know you've gone." She said with a little smile.

"Beckett since we know you won't go home, we won't go until you have."

"Why? So I can go back to an empty place and do what?"

They stared at her, they could tell that she was taking Rick being away was taking it's toll on her. "Alexis is there, plus you know if you don't go back and Castle hears about it he will kick our asses for not forcing you."

"Speaking of Castle have you told him?" Ryan asked.

"No and I'm not going to."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if I tell him, then he's going to catch the next flight back or spend the rest of his tour worrying over me."

"Surely that's the best thing. Him coming back I mean."

"Guys can you please just not tell him?" She looked between them. "Look he's going to be back in a couple of days and I'll tell him then."

They both looked to each other and shrugged. "Fine, you go home we won't ring him."

She sighed defeated. "Fine." She stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. They all shut off the computers knowing they couldn't get anything done until the morning. Walking to their respective cars Kate drove off first leaving Ryan and Esposito standing in the parking garage.

"So what's the plan?" Ryan asked.

"Well we said we wouldn't ring Castle…but that doesn't mean I can't get Lanie too."

"We're sure about this? Because I mean a non hormonal Beckett is bad enough. But hormonal Beckett is worse."

"Look it's for the best." Esposito said looking at him. "She needs him back and hell we need him back."

"Okay then, so when you going to get her to ring him?"

"Well if she's up when I get back home, tonight hopefully. If not then in the morning."

Ryan nodded. "Okay dude tell me what you find in the morning."

"Will do."

They both got in their cars and drove off. When Esposito returned to the apartment he had been sharing with Lanie he was surprised to find she was still up.

"How is she?"

He looked at her. "She needs him Lanie."

"What can I do?"

"Well we promised her we wouldn't ring him, so I was wondering if you would do it?"

Needing no further instructions she picked up her phone and dialled the number waiting for him to pick up."

"Castle." He replied sleepily.

* * *

**A/N: So please be as critical as you like. I'll probably tweak this chapter later and make it longer.**


	20. The Return

**So as promised here's the chapter up earlier than usual. I think I replied to everyone who sent me a review so thank you :) It made me happy that you like it even though I was a little unsure.

* * *

**

"Castle." He replied sleepily.

"Hi Castle it's Lanie."

"Lanie?" He sat up. "Why are you calling at…" He looked at the clock. "…two am!"

"Listen I need to tell you something." She looked at Esposito and then spoke into the phone. "It's about Kate."

"Oh my god!" He said immediately worried. "Is she okay? Are the babies okay?"

"Yes she is fine." Lanie took a breath how much did she want to tell him. "She needs you Castle, we got a new case and it's really effecting her."

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you but you need to get home as soon as possible." Lanie explained.

"what do you mean you can't tell me? Is it bad?"

"Listen Castle, I'm risking our friendship by even making this call."

"Why?"

"Because Ryan and Esposito told her they wouldn't call so I did." She explained. "Listen what's the earliest flight you can get back?"

Rick had slightly woken up by now hearing that Kate was in trouble. "Well I'm about an hour away by plane, I can probably get a morning flight after I've spoken with Gina and Paula."

"Good, get the earliest flight possible. She really does need you, it's an emergency."

"Lanie can you at least tell me what's going off?"

"I'm sorry Castle but I can't Beckett has to tell you in her own time."

Rick sighed in defeat. "Okay then well I'll see you as soon as I can."

They both hung their phones up and Rick stood from his bed. He had a lot of preparations to make and in as little time as possible. There was a flight leaving for New York at 7 the next so without Gina or Paula's agreement he booked himself on it. His fan's could see him on his next tour but Kate needed him and there was no way that he was going to stay in a hotel. He strode next door to where Paula was staying. After a few minutes of him knocking on the door she opened it.

"What!" She looked at Rick. "I swear this had better be good Rick, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes Paula I do which is why I needed to tell you sooner rather than later."

She looked at him. "Okay then go on."

"I'm cancelling the rest of the tour I'm needed at home."

"What!" She stared at him. "You can't do that. What about your fans?"

"Paula, we can reschedule for next time and hey there might be the inspiration for Nikki Heat there so it's a bonus. I've booked myself on the next flight out of here my family needs me."

Paula looked at him and groaned. "Seriously Rick?"

"I'm being serious Paula, I need to go."

"Fine, have you told Gina?"

"No I was hoping you could take care of that."

"You are going to owe me big style Rick."

"You know I'm always do." He said and sent her a wink. "You know I wouldn't cancel if it wasn't an emergency." He told her

"I know but next time please try and cancel on me at a reasonable time."

He laughed slightly. "I'll try."

* * *

Kate had gotten home and went straight to bed, she really didn't feel like trying to pretend she was fine. All she wanted to do was hug Rick until it all went away. She still hadn't read the letter that had been left by the supposed triple killer, she hoped by that waiting until the morning she hadn't risked her own life as well as the life of Alexis. She tried to close her eyes and get some rest but every time she did the image of Jerry Tyson appeared.

She pulled one of Rick's pillows to her chest and softly tears fell from her eyes. "Oh Rick where are you when I want you the most?" Little did she know that he was preparing to come back to her.

The next morning she walked into the precinct at seven am, she had left Alexis a note informing her that she had returned but she had gone back to work since she couldn't sleep and that she would return later than night. She stared at the whiteboard that even if it didn't hold much information it was more than she needed to know.

The victim was blonde, mid 20's and worked nightshifts at a bar not far from where she worked. Her name was Kelly Lawson, she didn't have any immediate family and as far as he records showed no boyfriend. She stared back to her desk that held the letter that would change her life. After another hour of staring at the board and her desk she stood and sat at her desk.

She picked up the envelope, there were no immediate fingerprints or evidence that they could get from it so Kate was left to stare at it hoping that it wasn't from the Triple Killer and was just some copycat killer than had gotten out of a mental hospital and was trying to get attention.

Ryan and Esposito walked in at 8:30am and stared at Kate who was still staring at the letter.

"You think she's looked yet?" Esposito asked.

"No." Ryan replied. "Did you talk to Lanie?" He asked back.

"Yeah, she got in touch with Castle and he's on the next earliest flight." He checked his watch. "If by my calculations should have arrived back and he should be on his way here."

Ryan nodded his head and they both moved towards their desk. Kate had noticed them come in but she was debating whether or not she was actually going to read what it said. Debating that the best way to proceed would be to open it she slowly took the letter from the envelope and scanned her eyes on the page.

_Detective Beckett,_

_I assume that you are reading this and you are in charge of this 'murder' I have committed. I can assure you it was for her own good, you see Kelly here wasn't as good as she made out and she needed to be taught a lesson. She was so nice and jumped at the opportunity of attention, the only way I could get your attention was to do what I did._

_Now I think that I'm being generous in my next offer I will give you a week to try and find any hint of me, if you don't then there will be another murder on your boyfriend's hands. That's right I know all about you and Rick as you call him. Expect to hear from me soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Jerry._

_She put the letter back on her desk, she felt like throwing everything off if it and then going to the interrogation room to scream. She sent Alexis a text to check that she was alright and then leaned back against her chair._

"_Everything okay Beckett?" She looked at Ryan, she hadn't even noticed that him and Esposito had come in._

_She wanted to pretend everything was fine but she knew that it wouldn't be. "No Ryan it's not."_

_Just then the elevator's dinged and out stepped Rick who was looking around frantic. Ryan and Esposito looked to Kate who was still leaning back in her chair. Rick spotted Kate and walked over to her._

"_Kate?" He said her name slowly unsure if they had told her or not._

_As Kate sat there she thought she was hearing things, she could hear Rick calling her name. She looked to Esposito and Ryan who were staring at her in amazement._

"_What?" She asked them slowly._

_They simply said nothing but pointed behind her. She looked at them confused but then turned around and came face to face with the person she wasn't expecting to see for a few more days._

"_Rick? What are you doing here?" She looked at him afraid that she was sleep deprived and was simply seeing an illusion._

_He went and kneeled in front of her. "Well a little birdie told me that you needed someone." She turned to look at Ryan and Esposito. "It wasn't them."_

_She turned back to him and before he could even say anything else she had her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand around her waist and one slowly stroking her hair. They both had their eye's closed and breathed in the scent of each other, after a few minutes they pulled apart and Kate stared at him._

"_So do you want to talk about it?" Rick asked hoping that she would tell him what he needed to know._

"_How about in the break room?"_

_He nodded and stood up again, he looked at her expectantly. "I'll be there in a minute." He simply nodded and walked into the break room. She stood and made her way over to Ryan and Esposito._

"_So who was it?" She looked between them._

_They both stared at her. "Beckett what on earth are you talking about?"_

"_Well you're just going to tell me that Castle turning up here is a coincidence." She looked suspiciously between them._

"_Now Beckett we promised you neither of us would call him." Ryan pointed between him and Esposito._

"_Yeah so who was it?"_

"_It wasn't either of us. I swear."_

"_You can't hide the truth from me I will find out." She looked between them both. "But thank you."_

_She headed towards where Rick was waiting for her prepared to tell him the worst possible news she could while Ryan and Esposito looked pleased with themselves._


	21. Hello Detective

Kate walked through the doorway and shut the door to the break room. She leaned her back against it and looked at Rick.

"So when did she call you?" Kate asked.

"Who?"

"Lanie." She said looking at him. "I'm not stupid Rick, I told Ryan and Esposito not to call you but that doesn't mean they're not beyond asking her."

"Early this morning." He stated simply.

"I'm going to kill her." She whispered to herself. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Rick spoke again.

He stared at her . "Whoa! Where'd that come from?"

She looked at him and saw where his eyes rested. On the small bump that had appeared in the last week. She smiled softly at him and went to sit next to him.

"Well generally when two people love each other very much…"

He stared at her in disbelief. "I didn't mean that. I meant, when I left it wasn't there and now. It's make you look so much sexier." His eyes roamed her body carefully.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"So why did you want to bring me in here? Miss me that much you want to jump me already?" He winked at her and grinned.

She watched him and took a breath hating that she was the one that had to tell him, but he deserved to hear it from her.

"Rick I have to tell you something." She took his hand in hers and stared at it.

"What? Is everything okay?" He looked at her. "Is this what Lanie was telling me about earlier?"

"Partly. Listen this case we just got…" She took a breath. "The victim the way she was killed was the same way that Jerry Tyson killed his victims."

He looked at her. "What else?"

"What?"

"There's something else you aren't telling me."

"He wrote a letter." She stared at him. "To me."

"What did it say?"

"Nothing. It just said I had a week before he would kill again."

He nodded slightly and stared at their hands which he held onto tightly. There was then a knock at the door, they both looked up as Ryan walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's someone on the phone for you says it's important."

"Did they say who it was?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, wouldn't tell me."

Kate stood and made her way towards her desk. "Line two." Ryan told her as she picked up the phone.

"Beckett."

"Hello there Detective."

She immediately recognized the voice and tensed up. "Jerry." She said simply.

"Good to see you still remember me." He said sounding pleased for himself.

"What do you want?"

"That's not a nice way to greet someone."

"Well you're not a very nice person."

"Keep talking like that and I'll reduce your time by a couple of days."

Ryan and Esposito were tracing the call while Rick tried to hear what he was saying.

"What do you want Jerry?" Kate asked again.

"I wanted to see that you got my present."

"You mean the body or the letter?"

"Both." He said excited. "So did you like them?"

"I will find you."

"I'm counting on it…Kate."

With that he hung the phone up leaving Kate to listen to a dial tone. She hung the phone up and then looked to Ryan and Esposito. "Anything?"

"Guy used an untraceable phone."

"Damn it."

"So what now?"

"Now I'm going to try and find that son of a bitch." She turned to Ryan. "I want you to get security footage from her workplace, find anything." She then turned to Esposito. "I want you to see if anyone has seen anything or heard off Tyson recently. If he got a bank loan I want to know, if he used Ryan's old badge then I want to know." They both nodded and moved away.

"Kate?" Rick asked.

She turned to see him. "Yes?"

He walked to her and raised his hand to remove a stray piece of hair. "What can I do?"

She stared at him. "Go home and get some rest you look like you need some."

"I'm more concerned for you right now."

"Fine. I'm going to check with Lanie and see if she has anything new."

He nodded and they both made their way to the morgue to see Lanie.

* * *

Ryan groaned in frustration. "There is nothing on here."

"Well look again." Kate demanded.

"Beckett I have looked five times already if he was there I would have found him."

"He can't have just gone in a bar and not be seen."

"Kate look, why don't you let the boys take a break?" Rick said from his seat. They had just gotten back from the victims apartment and seeing if anyone had seen Tyson.

She sighed. "Fine." She ran a hand through her hair and looked at them both. "Go get some lunch and do something."

They both nodded not wanting to say no at the opportunity. Esposito gave Kate a file on his way out. "That's all the information I found on Tyson broken down."

She nodded and they both walked away.

"So what are you having for lunch?"

"Rick I'm looking through the apartments security footage."

"That's doesn't mean you can't eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Kate regardless or not you have to eat. You haven't had anything since this morning."

"Fine, just go and get me something."

He stood up and made his way to the elevator leaving Kate with the footage. While she was looking through it she stopped. There walking through the door was their victim and next to her none other than Jerry Tyson. As they were walking though the lobby Jerry looked at the camera clearly and winked at it. This then made Kate even more determined to get him.

* * *

He sat in the room of his apartment, not that he could call it that anyway. It was an old abandoned building, it was out of the way and was large enough to live in. He stared at the wall that he had made, pictures of her all across the wall. He smiled to himself knowing that she would find him but not yet, she didn't have any information on him yet.

He stared at the photo he had taken of his latest target, Kelly Lawson. It was a shame when he had to kill her, he liked her she was just like Kate. Misunderstood, complicated but most of all determined. He knew she wouldn't give up on trying to find him and he laughed, mostly to himself but more because he had found an opponent worthy of his skill.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, I've never really written anything like this so it may not be the best. Please let me know what you thought or if you have any idea's i'd love to hear them.**


	22. Taking a break

Kate sat in the bullpen still staring at the screen still when Ryan, Esposito and strangely Rick returned.

"Hey look who I found on the way back up." Rick stated.

Kate didn't turn around she kept her eyes glued on the screen, Rick moved behind her to look at her screen.

"What are you…" He trailed off seeing the face. "Is that?"

"Jerry Tyson." Kate said.

"Who you found Beckett?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito came and stood behind them both.

"Tyson." Rick said.

"Where was that?" Ryan asked.

"Kelly's apartment the day she died."

"Maybe we can track him, see where he headed. I'll try and get the street camera's video footage." Ryan said.

Esposito and Ryan made their way back over to their desks. Rick who was still standing behind Kate's chair grabbed it either side and pulled her away from the desk.

"CASTLE?" She shouted.

"What?" He looked confused.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Erm, getting you away from your desk so you can have lunch?"

"I can eat it here you know."

"Yes I know but you need a break from staring at that screen."

"I don't need a break."

"Beckett you have been sat at that computer since god knows what time this morning. All I'm asking is that you take five minutes."

"But…"

"No. Nothing is going to happen in five minutes while you sit down and just eat something."

"I swear if you are one of those protective guys now that I'm pregnant I'm totally going to hit you."

"I wouldn't dare try to change you. I'd probably die before I could."

She looked at him. "Do I have to sit in the break room and eat?"

"Not if you don't want too. Anywhere but your desk, now move it."

"Fine." She stood up and moved towards the break room, sitting on the couch followed by Rick who had bought some subs.

"Well I didn't know what you were feeling like today so I got you there special."

He handed her one of the two subs he had gotten and a drink.

"Does Alexis know you're back?" She asked.

"Not yet no."

"Why not?"

He checked his watch. "Because she will be in class and she doesn't usually check her phone until after school.

She nodded and then took a small sip of her drink.

They sat in silence mostly to eat, Rick kept glancing at Kate every few seconds. He stood when he finished and put his rubbish in the bin followed by Kate after a few seconds.

"There five minutes. Better?"

"Not yet."

"Now what?"

He walked to stand in front of her and placed his hand on her waist.

"I've just missed you." He brushed his lips against hers and then stared at her. "You're definitely coming with me when I go away again."

"What makes you think I'll come with you?"

"Because you missed me too."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"I don't need too. I have my information." He smirked slightly.

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear."

"I don't it's just you wouldn't normally allow me to be doing this in the workplace." He stated gesturing to them both.

She shook her head and smiled a little at him.

"That's better, now let's go out there and do what we do best."

* * *

They had both left on time that night, well Rick had to force Kate out but they had still left together.

"I mean it we're going." Rick said forcefully.

"And I already told you I don't want to go yet."

"What else is there to be done but wait for his next victim to show up?"

Kate stared at him. "I don't know Castle but I need to do something."

"And you can do, go home."

"You just don't understand." She stared at him.

"I can't believe you think that." He said stunned.

"Well it's true, soon I'm going to be running out of time to find him and someone else will have died by then."

"Don't you think I don't know that? Remember how he let me live, you don't think I'm feeling guilty over this? But right now I have to keep it together for you, I need to know you're okay."

She looked at him and took a breath. "I just don't know where to start to find him. It's frustrating."

"We'll find him but for now we're going to go home and spend an evening with Alexis." He stepped towards her. "Just don't get too carried away, stress isn't good for you right now."

"I know that when you keep reminding me every five minutes."

"Oh please it's not every five minutes."

"Okay maybe not but you keep reminding me."

"Just making sure you don't forget now get your jacket we're heading out."

* * *

The best thing about being Jerry Tyson was that he could make himself appear invisible if he didn't want anyone to see him. Right now that was exactly what he was doing, he was sitting in a low lit bar with a drink. For the last few nights he had been watching her and learning everything he could in the short amount of time .

Her name was Rebecca Smith, she was single lived in apartment block across the street. From what he had gathered she was 27, she was also going to be his next victim. She had been coming in for the last few nights he had and so tomorrow when she came in he was going to make his move. He had decided that he couldn't wait for Kate to come to him and she needed some encouragement.

So finishing the last of his drink he swiftly exited the bar and made his way back across town to the abandoned building. He opened his door walked to the back room and picked up a photo he had taken recently he smirked at her face. He stared directly at Kate Beckett.

"Don't worry you'll be mine soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) I had planned on getting another chapter up but that looks like it's happening tomorrow so I hope you liked this one please feel free to leave a review.**


	23. Live or die

**So here's the first chapter of today the next one will be up soonish i'm thinking. Now don't kill me when you read the ending, so read and if you like review :)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it for the simple reason if I did it would have been written a lot better.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since they had found the first body and since then Tyson had killed two more people. He had written letters along with them claiming that Kate wasn't trying hard enough to find him. He hadn't been in contact with her until she walked into the precinct that morning and Karpowski had called her over.

"Hey Beckett, someone just called line one."

Kate walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. "Beckett."

"I'm very disappointed in you."

She froze instantly. "What do you want?"

"Why I thought that would have been obvious by now."

"Well I'm sure if it was I would have realized by now."

"I want you." He grinned down the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Now why would I tell you that? It would spoil the game."

"I'm not playing a game Jerry."

"Oh but I am."

"Well it would go a lot faster if I knew where to find you."

He laughed down the phone. "May I just say you are looking very nice today."

Kate looked around the bullpen but couldn't find anything.

"Do you really think I'd be in the building? I'd be walking into my death sentence." He paused for a moment and the elevator dinged. "Oh look here's the writer."

Kate turned slowly and watched as Rick walked off the elevator and started to walk towards her. She turned and looked out of the window but found nothing.

"Very funny game you're playing but you're forgetting one thing."

"Really what's that?"

"I found you once and I will find you again."

Tyson smiled. "That's better detective, there's the woman that I want."

"Well don't worry because when you get me I will kill you."

"You seem so sure of yourself."

"Really? That's because I am."

She hung the phone up before he could say anything and Rick stood next to her. He looked at her for a few seconds.

"Who was that?"

"Jerry."

"He rang again? What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to find him."

She strode towards the elevator and Rick shouted here.

"Kate? Where are you going?"

"He's bugged the precinct."

* * *

An hour later by the time that Ryan and Esposito had came by tech guys were sweeping the bullpen.

"Hey Castle what's going off?"

He stared at them. "Tyson."

"What? He's playing hide and seek in the bullpen is he?"

"No he bugged it."

"How do you know that?" Ryan asked.

"He called Beckett again this morning, she's convinced he's bugged the place."

"Where is Beckett?" Ryan was looking around for her.

"Oh someone came in and claimed that they saw Tyson going into an abandoned building, she's in the interrogation room talking with them now."

One of the tech guys came to meet Rick and showed him one of the receivers he had found.

"We've done a full sweep of the place and found these almost on all the desks. There was also a small webcam in the ceiling but that's about it."

Rick nodded his head and then headed for the viewing area to see how Kate was doing with the interrogation. He walked through the door and put his hands in his pockets, he had a bad feeling when he woke up and now this way why. Kate was just finishing up when Ryan and Esposito walked in.

"You are almost certain this was the person you saw?" Kate asked.

"Yes I'm positive about it."

Kate nodded and stood up, she walked to join the guys and dropped the files on the desk.

"So according to our witness there she says that for the last week she has seen a man matching Tyson's description entering an abandoned apartment building. It's about half an hour away so I'm going to get a team together to search it."

Ryan and Esposito nodded while Rick listened to her. Even though he wanted to tell her not too go he couldn't, she say that he was being the stereotypical guy and trying to protect her even though he was.

"Kate?" He called her as she was walking out the door.

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Please don't go and look for him just let someone else do it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to find him."

"I want to find him as well, but what if he has a gun?"

"Castle I've dealt with more criminals than most people, I can handle myself."

"I know you can but please for me."

She stared at him and she shook her head. "I can't, I'm sorry. Besides he might not even be there."

"So you're going to risk being shot because he might not be there."

"If you don't like it then go home." She turned around and walked out the room leaving Rick standing there watching her leave. He hoped that by the time they had gotten him she just understood he was doing this for her.

He headed to see Ryan and Esposito who was standing at their desks.

"What did you say to Beckett? She didn't seem happy."

"I didn't say anything I just asked her not to go and search that building."

"Oh wrong move bro."

"Yeah it might have been but I'm only looking out for her. Ryan would you let Jenny go somewhere if it wasn't safe?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly that's all I'm trying to do. Keep her safe."

"You know what Beckett's like. A woman working in a man's world."

"I heard that you know." Karpowski said.

"Oh Karpowski I didn't see you there." Ryan looked at her.

"Yeah sure you didn't."

"See they can't win and it seems we can't either."

* * *

An hour later both Ryan and Kate's car's pulled up outside the apparent apartment building. Kate had rode up on her own seeing as her and Rick still weren't talking. So instead of making things worse for himself he had decided to catch a ride with Ryan and Esposito. A van pulled up behind them and the group that Kate had assigned piled out.

"Okay so you know what to do." Kate said once they had all gathered around her car. "Sweep the building if you find him I don't want him armed."

They all nodded before going into the building. Kate opened the boot to her car and got out her vest before putting it on. Rick walked up behind her and watched carefully.

"What?" She asked turning around. She was still annoyed at him.

"I just wanted to make peace with you before you went in there." He said. "I understand what catching this guy means."

She nodded her head watching Ryan and Esposito walking into the building. "I shouldn't have had a go at you and for that I'm sorry."

"Now let's go get him." Rick smirked but Kate stared at him.

"There's no chance I can get you to stay here."

"Oh so now who wants me to stay."

Kate stared at him and then back to the building. "Well what if he's not in there and while we're in there he cones but we don't know."

"Good point. But that's what that handy guy in that van is for." He pointed to the van across the road with the men sitting in it.

"Fine but you stay BEHIND me."

"Understood."

They both headed in and looked for the floor that Ryan and Esposito were exploring. Rick stayed behind Kate as she headed through each of the doors. After each one she felt her spirits dying a little more thinking that he wasn't here.

They got to the sixth floor and all four of them split up, Kate pushed one of the doors opened and started at it. She looked around and had a feeling this was the apartment she walked to one of the rooms and froze. Rick who was behind her stopped to see what she was staring at.

"Wow that's creepy."

They were staring at the wall Jerry had made, there were pictures of Kate as they scanned the wall there was no trace of anyone else. Ryan and Esposito walked through the door to see them standing.

"What did you guys find?"

"He's turned into a stalker." Rick said.

Ryan and Esposito came to stand near them and looked at all the photo's. "Wow." They both said.

Kate moved and headed to check the rest of the apartment. Each door her heart quickened a little as she opened it expecting to find Tyson sitting there waiting for her.

"Looking for me detective?"

Kate turned and standing there in the doorway was no other than Jerry Tyson. All three men turned to stare at him and nobody made a move.

"Tyson." Kate said.

"Well I must say I'm pretty sad that my game has ended now. You were better than I thought." He clapped slowly and made his way into the room.

"Take one more step and I swear I will carry through with my promise and kill you."

"I like a woman who takes charge." He smirked, he looked at her fully at that point. "Well you certainly have changed since I saw you last." He tried to step into the room again but Kate reached for her gun.

"I mean it." She said raising her gun and pointing it at him.

"Now why would you do that?" He smirked. He reached behind his back and bought something out. "Look I have one too." He pointed the gun to her and she tensed a little.

"Now I believe I can make the requests as well."

Ryan and Esposito both reached for their gun and pointed it at him. "Lower you weapon Tyson." Ryan told him.

"What do you think the odds are of me shooting Kate before you do?"

Rick watched the scene in front of him and had inched closer to Kate. Tyson watched him closely and then pointed the gun to him.

"I'd tell you boyfriend to stay still if I were you."

"Castle don't move another inch." Kate didn't take her eyes off Jerry.

Rick relented and held his hands up. Tyson smirked and then moved back to watch Kate.

"Now what I am going to do with you?"

"Well I'd have thought with all the planning you did killing those girls you would have thought of something as simple as what you wanted to do with me." Kate said.

"Oh I'd be careful if I were you. I wouldn't want this to accidentally go off."

"I wouldn't want mine too either." Kate said back.

"Do you know what I've learned something while I was trying to escape being caught." Tyson started. "It wasn't worth it, you know I should have just killed those two when I had the chance." He turned to look at Ryan and Rick at that point. "In fact I might just do that right now."

He pointed the gun at Rick and he stood still.

"Now why would you do that Jerry?" Rick asked. "What's that going to do?"

"It would cause her pain." He said meaning Kate. "And that's what I want to do right now."

"Really think about it, if you shoot me they are going to shoot you."

"Maybe that's what I want." Tyson said. "I'm not going back to prison and I'm not going to go back on the run so it seems like the best idea so far."

Tyson looked straight into Rick's eyes. "Goodbye Rick."

"No wait!" Rick said. "Why shoot me? That's not what you do."

"Well it's time for a change."

Kate froze as a shot rang out, she was afraid to see if he had shot him. She turned her head to see Rick stumble backwards and Jerry smiled. Kate immediately turned round and fired another shot out which hit Tyson on his lower leg. He stumbled to the floor and Ryan and Esposito ran to disarm him.

Kate turned and saw Rick on the floor, she ran to him and kneeled beside him. "Oh my god."

He stared at her and coughed lightly.

* * *

**So there you have it :) Now remember please don't kill me...yet anyway...because if you did then I can't get the next part up.**


	24. Injured

**Okay so was there any need for threatening me? Would I really injure Castle? Okay so I did but I didn't mean too. So just put the objects down step back and enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

**

Ryan and Esposito put handcuffs on Tyson before looking back to where Rick and Kate were, Tyson was groaning out in pain.

"Shut up dude." Esposito said.

They walked towards Kate and stood still for a minute. "Is he…?"

"I don't know." Kate said her voice strained. She looked down at Rick who was still lying still. "I can't see any blood so it might not have hit him."

All of a sudden Rick groaned. "Ouch!"

Kate smiled. "Rick!"

He shook his head a little and opened his eyes. "They neglect to tell you getting shot still hurts when you buy these damn vests."

Kate looked at his shirt and sure enough there was a rip in his shirt. She opened the top few buttons and sure enough he was wearing his vest. Kate punched him slightly on his arm.

"Do you dare do that again to me understand?"

"Hey I just got shot take it easy." He tried to sit up but he was feeling dizzy and had a headache. "What happened?"

"When?"

"Well I remember Jerry pointing a gun at me and then nothing."

"Dude you fell." Ryan said. "Hard, might have concussion."

"Yeah." Esposito agreed. "You stumbled backwards and fell over something."

Rick sat up slowly with Kate's help and looked around, Jerry was still there groaning his back against the wall.

"We should get you to the hospital." Kate said.

"No I'm fine. I just need some Advil and a good night's rest."

"No I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out."

"What about Jerry?" He asked looking back to him.

"He can bleed to death for all I care." Kate said.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a good idea. If you did that you could lose your job."

She nods and looks to Ryan and Esposito. "Call it in and have someone get him."

They both nod and then make their way towards Tyson as they pick him up a little too forcefully he screams.

"God can you take it easy?" He asked them.

"Gee Esposito you think we could take it easy?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, I don't think I can. Can you?"

"Hey I'm taking it easy by not shooting him again."

"I'm right here you know?"

"Not for much longer." Ryan said under his breath.

They left the room and Kate helped Rick to stand. "Whoa!" He swayed a little as he stood up.

"You okay?" Kate asked concerned.

"As long as you're here I'm fine."

"God that's so cheesy." She laughed lightly.

"I can't help it I'm a cheesy kinda guy remember."

They both slowly walked to the elevator and back down to Kate's car. An ambulance was already there ready to take Jerry to the hospital. Since someone had to go with him Esposito offered while Ryan drove his car behind them.

"See you there Beckett?"

"I'm guessing you will." She sat Rick in the passenger seat and made sure he was safe before shutting the door and climbing into the drivers side. She reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag. She took out some Advil and handed him a bottle of water.

"Here they'll help until we get to the hospital."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Rick you've taken care of me this past week don't think I haven't noticed. So will you just let me return the favour?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Good." She started the car and then began the drive to the hospital the thoughts of what she would have done if he had been shot running through her head. She had started to grip the steering wheel tighter and her knuckles turned white.

"Hey." Rick said softly.

She loosened her grip and turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"You want the truth?" She said. "Fine. No I'm not alright. You could have died Rick and then where would that have left me." A tear escaped her eye but she ignored it.

"Well it wasn't exactly intentional was it?"

"I know it wasn't your fault but I can't help but think what if you had died? What would have happened to Alexis? Your mom? Our kids?"

"Hey don't think like that. I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You can't make a promise like that Rick."

"I can." He reached out and touched her hand lightly.

They arrived at the hospital and Kate pulled into a parking space which was coincidentally next to where Ryan had parked his car. They entered the hospital and saw Ryan and Esposito sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh hey I was wondering when you were going to get here." Esposito said looking up.

"Why how long have you been here?"

Esposito shrugged. "About ten minutes give or take."

"What they doing with Jerry?"

"Apparently it was a clean shot so they are patching him up and giving him us."

Kate nodded. "This time I'll make sure he rots in prison."

"We've told them to be expecting you." Ryan said he then turned to Rick. "How you holding up Castle?"

"I'm seeing bright lights. But hey I'm awesome otherwise." He smiled.

"Good to hear."

They both headed towards the desk and the receptionist greeting them.

"Hi there you must be Kate." She said to her. "And you must be Rick. Your friends over there already told me about you so I will get a doctor to come and see you."

Kate nodded and was lead into a room where a doctor was waiting.

"Good afternoon ." He greeted. "."

"Afternoon." They both greeted.

"So if you'd like to take a seat I can take a look at you." He said pointing to the empty bed.

Rick sat down and looked at the doctor.

"So I understand you bumped your head."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, worried girlfriend here wouldn't let me go home."

The doctor laughed. "Well I'm sure you'll be grateful for it. So I'm just going to give you a once over." He looked to Kate. "Was he unconscious at any time?"

She nodded. "About three or four minutes."

"Okay then. Now are you having any pain? In your neck maybe?"

"No, I've just got a killer headache and seeing bright lights."

"Well don't go towards the light." The doctor joked. "Everything seems alright there's no bleeding and you reactions seem fine."

They both nodded. "Now I suggest you keep a very close eye on him for the 24-48 hours. If you have any problems then come back here and we'll get you checked out again."

Kate nodded and Rick looked at her. "I told you there was no need to worry."

"Well it's better safe than sorry."

"Yeah yeah."

The doctor smiled at them. "Now have you taken anything for the headache?"

"I gave him so Advil on the way here."

"Okay then if your headache hasn't gone by tomorrow afternoon then I'll write you a prescription for something a little stronger."

"Can I have some morphine?" Rick asked his eyes lighting up.

The doctor chuckled slightly. "No I'm afraid not."


	25. Drinks later?

**Well i'm glad that you liked the last chapter and here's the next one hope you like it :)

* * *

**

Kate and Alexis sat in the waiting room surrounded by other couples and children running around the room. Today was the 20 week scan and they had decided that they were going to find out the sex of the babies since they wanted Alexis to join them. She couldn't make it to the earlier scan since she was on a school trip and so they decide to wait. Both Alexis and Kate were currently waiting for Rick to arrive since he'd gone to a meeting with Paula and Gina before coming here.

"Wow this is not what I expecting at all." Alexis said looking around.

"It isn't usually this hectic." Kate smiled.

Alexis smiled slightly. "Kate I'd just like to say thanks for letting me come with you."

"It's no trouble." Kate smiled at her.

They sat watching the sets of children running around the room before Kate was called into the room. They stood up when Rick all but ran into the room and saw them.

"Oh man guys sorry I'm late." He said standing next to them. "I'm telling you once Paula starts talking you can't get her to shut up."

Kate laughed slightly. "Well don't worry it's the same with you."

Rick shot her a look and they walked into the room. A few minutes later their usual doctor walked in and smiled at them.

"Good afternoon and how are we you doing today Kate?"

Kate smiled. "I'm doing good. No more morning sickness thank god."

She laughed. "How about you Rick? Back to eating normal food again?"

"Well it's slowly getting their she still won't let me eat anything nice."

"Oh please don't think I don't know about you sneaking Chinese into the loft when I'm not there."

"Would I do a thing like that?" He said looking shocked.

"Yes you would because you don't get rid of the evidence."

Rick sighed and look back to their doctor. "Anyway…" He said changing topic. "Sarah I'd like you to meet my daughter Alexis."

Alexis smiled and shook the doctor's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Are they always like this?"

"Oh yeah they never stop."

She laughed slightly. "So how about we look at how these babies are doing?"

Rick grinned. "We get to find out the sex today right?"

"Well you could have found out a couple of weeks ago but yes." She laughed.

"We wanted to wait, make it more special for Alexis." He smiled.

"Okay then so Kate if you'd like to lie down."

Kate lay on the bed and lifted her shirt up a little showing her now expanding baby bump.

"God you're so sexy." Rick said looking at her and she chuckled slightly in response.

"Eww dad." Alexis said.

"Hey when Ashley wants to say it to you I'm not going to complain." Rick said looking at Alexis again.

Alexis remained quiet but stared at the machine that Sarah was not turning towards them. "Fine! If that's how you want to be…I'm moving out the country to go to university."

Rick then stared at her. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Alexis remained quiet but smiled. "Come on you can't do that to me."

"Just watch me."

"Okay then so…" Sarah smiled watching their reactions. "Let's see who we have here."

They all stared at the screen that had come to life and was not showing them a very clear picture of the first baby. Sarah tilted her head to the side and after a few seconds spoke.

"So Rick, Kate I'd like to introduce you to your daughter."

Rick immediately grinned. "Well at least I'll have someone to replace you when you've gone to university." He looked to Alexis.

"That or someone else to spoil." Alexis grinned.

They both turned to Kate who was still staring at the screen in amazement. "What do you think Kate?" Rick asked.

"I think she's amazing." She whispered. Rick grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Sarah smiled. "Congratulations." She then moved to the other side of Kate's stomach. "Let's see here…" She stared at the screen for a minute and then turned back to them. "…and here is your son."

Rick did a sharp intake of breath then when Kate looked at him she was saw she saw tears in his eyes. Sarah looked at them all and smiled.

"I'll leave you for a moment." She stood and walked out the door.

Alexis was the first to speak. "Wow I'm going to have a little brother and sister."

Rick was still holding Kate's hand and looked at her, she smiled softly at him and he found it hard to breath.

"You know Kate I think this is the best gift you could ever give me."

* * *

They had decided to go to the precinct after their appointment and they all piled onto the elevator.

"So who do you think won the bet?" Rick asked.

Kate looked at him. "What?"

"Oh come on you know the boys will have started a bet."

"On what?"

"Whether there will little be more little detective's running around or little writers"

Kate laughed. "Well I wouldn't even like the think about who has won."

The doors opened and they all stepped off Ryan saw them and smiled.

"Can't stay away from us eh Beckett?"

"No of course not Ryan." Beckett said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"So what brings you here this fine day?"

"Well we decided to come and tell you about who's won the pool."

Ryan stared at her. "What pool? He tried to keep his voice normal but it wouldn't work.

"Oh come on don't think we don't know."

"You only know because I just told you." Rick whispered.

Ryan stared at her and sighed. "Fine we've got a pool going. Quite a few actually so which one you on about?"

Kate looked at Rick and then to Ryan. "How about you tell me which one you think I'm talking about?"

Esposito turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry bro I've got this one." He didn't want Kate to be finding out about the other pool's they had going. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he had spoken to Lanie that day.

Kate stared at him and waited. "So I'm waiting."

Esposito smiled. "You aren't going to get any information from me." He laughed. "So how'd it go? What are you having?"

Kate smiled and turned to Rick. "Do you want to tell them?"

Rick smiled. "Well boys I hope you aren't doing anything tonight because we're going out celebrating."

Ryan and Esposito smiled and Montgomery was walking past.

"Ahhh Roy there you are. Just in time to hear the great news." Rick said. "I'm having a son." He beamed.

"Way to go Castle!" Ryan and Esposito said.

"Exactly!" Rick smiled and looked to Kate who was waiting again. "Oh right sorry." He turned to them again. "We're having a daughter too."

Esposito and Ryan both groaned and turned to Montgomery who was grinning. "Do I know how to call em or what?"

"Either that or you cheated."

He laughed. "How can I cheat?"

"I don't know you're just that good I guess."

The men continued to talk and Kate looked at Rick. "So what I am supposed to do while you and the boys are out tonight?"

"I don't know why don't you invite Lanie and Jenny over? You, Alexis, Lanie and Jenny can have a girl's night in."

"You had this planned all along didn't you?"

"Of course not." Rick said. "Why would I do that?"

"I could give you a million reasons."

"Fine." Rick turned to Alexis. "You aren't doing anything tonight are you?"

"Well not that I can think of." Alexis said.

"See look. You can all watch some movies, have a pillow fight maybe…" Rick trailed off.

"We don't do that you know."

"Hey I can have my imagination." He turned to Ryan, Esposito and Roy. "Hey make sure you're at the Haunt tonight at say seven?"

"Yeah sure that works with me." They all agreed.

"Also ask Lanie and Jenny to be at my place by then."

They nodded but didn't ask why. With that said Kate, Rick and Alexis turned round and headed back out of the precinct.


	26. A Night Out

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :) And also to the people who have got me on story alerts and have them as their favorites I'm still amazed when I get an e-mail about it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter any mistakes are my own :)

* * *

**"Now remember to behave yourself." Kate smiled as Rick was heading to the door.

"Don't worry I always do."

"Now we both now that's not true."

"Got Kate don't you have any faith in me?" He smiled as he said it.

"Yes of course I do. I just don't have faith in you and the guys together."

"I promise to not get too drunk."

Kate stared at him and shook her head. "We both know that's not going to happen."

Rick grinned and placed his hands on either side of her waist. "I'm so glad I've found a woman who knows me so well."

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and gave him a slow kiss, her tongue ran across his bottom lip and he happily opened his mouth to her. He pulled her closer and moved his hand under her shirt. Slowly running his hand up and down her back. He pulled away all too soon and moved his hands around to her front. He leaned down so he was staring at her bump.

"Now you be good for mommy guys." Kate smiled softly and ran one of her hands through his hair. "I'll miss you both while I'm gone." He placed a kiss on her stomach and raised to his feet. "Well have a good time tonight honey."

"You too."

* * *

Rick was sat at the table with the guys and was on his second round of drinks.

"Okay guys a toast." Ryan smiled. "To free drinks on Castle." He laughed. They all cheered. "But seriously, to Beckett and Castle.;"

Esposito was the one to cheer next. "To the new recruits." He laughed.

They all cheered and Rick smiled. "Guys I just want to say thanks for coming tonight."

"So Castle how's it feel to know you're going to be a dad again?" Ryan asked.

"It's amazing, the best feeling in the world."

"You going soft on us Castle?" Ryan joked.

"You just wait until it's your turn."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah yeah Castle."

"Just wait Honey Milk when it's you and Jenny I'm going to tease you so much."

Montgomery laughed at the guys, he picked up his glass and took a drink. They would never change no matter how old they got.

"So Castle do you have any names in mind?"

"No not yet but I'm sure Kate will." He laughed. "She's always got something prepared."

"Hey what do you think the girls are doing right now?" Esposito grinned.

"Well I'm sure what we think they are doing and what they are doing are two VERY different things." Rick said.

"It's always is."

Some of the regulars came into the bar and since tonight there was going to be a karaoke on they settled in.

"Come on then guys let's do some shots." Ryan said standing up and grinning as he headed for the bar.

* * *

Kate sat on the couch along with Lanie and Jenny, Alexis had just gone into the kitchen to get drinks.

"Now Kate I know you told us not to get you anything but I couldn't help myself." Lanie grinned. She reached behind her and pulled out a box. "Go ahead open it." She said as she gave the box to Kate.

"I don't know whether I'm going to like what's in here I know what your shopping skills are like."

"Oh don't worry I kept it to a minimum."

Kate bit her lip and slowly opened one of the boxes inside were a pair of dungarees. "Oh my god." Kate laughed pulling one of them up to get a better look.

"See I told you I kept it to a minimum." Lanie smiled. "See one of them has a fire truck on for Rick Jr and one of them has a unicorn of for little Beckett."

"A unicorn?" Kate asked.

"Hey all girls love unicorns." Lanie reasoned.

Kate laughed. "Thank you Lanie."

Alexis walked in with a tray of drinks for them. "Now I didn't know what you wanted so I got a bit of everything."

She put the drinks on the table and then sat next to Kate.

"Thank you Alexis." Kate smiled and she made way for Alexis to sit down. "Look what Lanie got." She held up a pair of the dungarees and Alexis smiled.

"Awww they are so cute." Alexis picked some of them up. "Just look how small they are."

"Hey don't be getting any ideas." Lanie laughed.

Alexis placed the dungaree's back into the box and took a drink from the tray she had just bought in. "I could say the same thing to you." Alexis grinned.

"Huh that is true." Lanie said thinking about it.

"So Alexis how's Ashley?" Lanie asked winking.

Alexis blushed a little. "He's fine." She said clearing her throat a little.

Jenny grinned at them and turned to Kate. "So Kate have you felt them kick yet?"

"No not yet." She said absently placing a hand on her stomach. "So hey who wants to watch a movie?"

"That sounds like fun got anything interesting?" Jenny said.

"Come on this is where the 9 year old lives of course there is something interesting." She laughed. "Alexis how about you pick out a movie and I'll go make some snacks."

Alexis nodded and headed for the movie cabinet. "So what do you guys feel like tonight?" She turned towards them.

"I'm think a romantic comedy." Lanie said.

"Oh yes I agree." Jenny smiled.

"Oki doki." Alexis smiled and turned to look through the movies.

* * *

Rick was now on his way to being drunk, they had all been drinking a range of alcohol and it was getting late into the night. He looked to the guys and laughed. "Oh man we should do this a lot more often!"

"Well you know what the women are like. They got our leashes so short we can't get anywhere." Esposito laughed.

"So who's up for another round?" Montgomery said as he emptied his glass.

"Sure Roy I could use another drink." Rick said.

Esposito and Ryan both nodded their heads eagerly. "Hey what do you say we get up and sing?" Esposito said all to excited.

"Oh dude you are so wasted." Ryan said.

"Come on we'll show everyone how it's done." He said trying to encourage them.

Rick laughed. "I could use a laugh." He agreed.

Ryan stared at Rick. "Well now you've said you'll do it I have to agree."

"Come on Ryan it's not like we can embarrass ourselves."

Montgomery returned to the table. "ROY!" Esposito grinned. "Come on we're going to show everyone how you sing."

"Oh no." He said immediately.

"No you have to sing with us, we're all doing it."

A few minutes later the DJ introduced them. "And now we have the owner of the bar and his friends. Rick, Javier, Roy and Kevin."

Instead of going onto the stage they decided to stand on the table. Everyone had laughed when they jumped up and some of the women started to yell at them to strip.

"Hello there guys." Rick said. "Now ladies please calm down we aren't going to strip for you. Well I'm not I can't promise anything about this drunken lot." He pointed to the guys behind him. "Now we've decided that you all needed to listen to how the pro's are at karaoke so without further ado…hit it DJ."

Across the bar Sam the bartender laughed at Rick standing on the table. Since he had taken over the Old Haunt it had gotten a bit of an uplift in atmosphere. He walked around the bar and into the back picking up the phone dialling a number that he had gotten earlier that night. He waited for the phone on the other end to pick up.

"Beckett."

"Hi is that Kate?"

"Yes." She said hesitantly.

"Hi it's Sam from the Old Haunt."

"Oh hi Sam what's up?"

"Well Rick gave me your number earlier and said if he got too drunk to call you." He said laughing softly.

"Oh right. What's he doing?"

"Well he's currently dancing on the tables and singing with the guys he bought in."

Kate sighed softly. "Okay Sam thanks for informing me. I'll be there soon."

She hung the phone up and turned to the rest of the group. "It seems we have to go and get our men they are singing and dancing."

Lanie and Jenny laughed. "I don't think they are going to be heading out anytime again soon."

Kate smiled and turned to Alexis. "Will you be alright here on your own or do you want to come with us?"

"I think I'll be fine here." She looked at the time. "I might just head to bed anyway."

Kate nodded her head. "Alright then." She stood up and slipped her jacket on. "Come on then let's go get our men."

* * *

**A/N: So I know what is coming next I just have to write it up :) It may be up tonight it may not. I will try and get it up tonight since I have food shopping tomorrow...HECTIC! and lots to do. Well hope you liked it please review :)**


	27. Busted

**So first off let me begin by saying a HUGE thanks to everyone out there. I really appreciate the reviews I get and it's inspires me to write better. First off let me say who's seen a certain video going around of a certain episode airing soon :D Amazing is all I can say!**

** So just a few messages...**

**NewspaperBalloons: The reply I got from you was just amazing :) You're story is great and i'm looking forward to more.**

**Tempe4Booth: What can I say you figured me out :) I was halfway through typing this opening your e-mail :)**

**Chaseslover: What can I say, you're great :)**

**Gmay: I love getting your reviews they are always fun to read :)**

**rigspeltforeverxx: I'm so glad that you like it**

**BeckettNYPD and I'm Widget: Thank you so much for your continued support.**

**To everyone who is reading my story thank you so much :) You guys are brilliant. If I missed anyway sorry but I try and write back to you. You've all made me a better writer by just reading and telling me to check my grammar :) But anyway back to the story.**

* * *

The guys were halfway through another one of their songs when Kate, Lanie and Jenny walked in. As soon as they saw what was happening they decided that instead of being angry with them they were going video record them for future references. When they came into work on that Monday boy were they going to get the shock of a lifetime. As Lanie and Jenny got themselves a seat at the bar Kate went in search of Sam the bartender. She walked to the end of the bar through the crowded area immediately spotted him, she waved him over to her.

"Hi Sam." She greeted.

"Hey Kate, I just thought I'd call you I don't want him wrecking the place by jumping all over the furniture."

"Well thanks for calling when you did, he's going to get some serious payback." She laughed. She pointed to Lanie and Jenny who were filming them smiles on their faces.

He laughed. "Well if anymore video opportunities arrive I'll be sure to let you know."

The guys had just finished up the song when Kate, Lanie and Jenny stood up and made their way over to them.

"Richard Edgar Castle you get down from that table right now!" Kate said as she made her way over.

Rick's eyes immediately widened and he searched the crowd of people for Kate. After a few more seconds of looking he spotted her. "How about you come up and join me?" He grinned trying to make her smile.

"You are in deep trouble."

"Oh bro I am deeply saddened for you right now." Esposito said.

"Don't think you've got off lightly Javier!" Lanie said walking towards her.

"Oh dude she used your first name you're so going to get it." Ryan said.

"Kevin Ryan!" Jenny said joining them.

Ryan looked at Jenny and he looked at all three women. Roy stood there grinning.

"It's time's like this I'm glad I don't tell my wife where I'm headed."

"Oh don't worry she'll find out." Kate said staring at him.

"You wouldn't." Roy said his grin dropping from his face.

"Try me." Kate grinned.

All the boys looked around and immediately their faces dropped and if anything they believe that they sobered up a little bit. They stood up straighter and looked at the table that they were standing on and then back to the three women who scarily all had their hands on their hips.

"Rick…table…off it now!" Kate said.

Rick did that and dropped onto the comfy booth that they were had been sitting in earlier. He then looked to Jenny and Lanie who were having a staring contest with their men.

"Guys I'd get off that table right now if you want to even have a chance of having sex ever again."

Esposito and Ryan sighed but got off the table and stepped onto the floor then Roy joined them a moment later. They held their ground and refused to be emasculated by the women that were currently staring at them.

"So anybody feel like explaining?" Kate said staring at Rick and then the boys.

"Erm…no?" Ryan said.

"Not really." Roy agreed.

"Do we have too?" Esposito asked.

Rick remained quiet, put his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

"Rick?" Kate asked.

He looked up and shook his head. "No."

"So let me get this straight…" Kate began. "…You get up onto the table for no apparent reason and start singing and dancing?"

"Pretty much." Rick said.

"Yeah." Ryan and Esposito said.

"If that's what you want to say happened." Roy said.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen. We're going to call a cab for you." Kate said pointing a finger to Roy. "Then Jenny is taking you home Ryan and Lanie will take you home Esposito." The men shifted uncomfortably.

Rick had tried to inch them closer to the door. "Don't you dare." Kate said. "You are going to come with me."

"Please be gentle." Rick said.

"Oh I wouldn't try and be funny if I were you."

"Okay I give in." Rick said. "Do with me as you wish."

"Door, outside now." Kate pointed to the door and after calling a cab for Montgomery the women started to head for the door.

"Wow Kate you did an excellent job even I thought you were mad at them." Jenny said.

Kate laughed. "It's called plenty of experience. Someday even you will be able to do it."

"So how long we going to keep it up for?" Jenny asked.

"Oh I think we can get a couple of days of fun out of it." They pushed past another crowd of people. "What do you think Lanie?"

"Well in terms of this group singing…our men were a lot better." She said. "But in terms of us tormenting the men I love it." She grinned.

They opened the door and started on up the steps to where they could see the boys were huddled together and what it looked like were whispering.

"Trying to get your story straight?" Kate asked.

They jumped apart a little frightened. "Of course not why would we do that?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah we don't need to defend our actions to you." Esposito said.

"Yeah all you need to know is we were having a good time." Rick said. "Then the fun police came and stopped us." He pouted a little.

"Careful guys." Montgomery whispered.

A cab pulled up a few seconds later and Montgomery got into the back seat. "Well see you later guys."

They all said goodbyes and then each of the women grabbed their men.

"Say your goodbyes guys, because you aren't going to be allowed out to play for a long time." Kate said emphasising the word long.

Ryan and Esposito looked a little sad as they turned to Rick. "Nice knowing you Castle."

"Don't look so sad guys if you behave we'll let you hang out at work." Lanie grinned.

They both sighed and Jenny and Lanie pulled Ryan and Esposito in their respective direction. Kate turned to Rick.

"Now what should I do with you?"

"Let me off gently?" He asked.

She laughed a little. "Come on Rick let's get you home." She pulled him towards the loft and started to walk.

After a few blocks whether it was the fact that they were out in the cool air or the face that he was out of the bar Rick started to feel a little funny.

"Man I think the alcohol is staring to effect me now."

Kate laughed. "Well it's your own fault."

Rick leaned into Kate a little more and started to sway a little. "You need to sit down for a minute?"

"No I'm good I've got you." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "So how have my little kiddies been doing tonight?"

"They've been fine."

After walking a few more minutes Rick suddenly stopped. Kate looked at him worried.

"Kate marry me."

To say that Kate was surprised was an understatement. "I'm sorry what?" She squeaked.

"I'm being serious. Marry me, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I just can't find the perfect time so I'm asking you now."

"Rick…" She tried to say something but words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"You're saying no aren't you?" Rick said.

She looked into his eyes and she saw a hint of rejection in them

"No. I'm not saying no, I'm just…" She turned so her whole body was facing him. She grabbed his hands and then tried to speak again. "I'm just trying to say ask me when you're not drunk like this."

"But I'm not." He said. "I believe I have sobered up pretty well."

"That's what they all say." She smiled. "Trust me you'll find the perfect moment and when you do I'll say yes."

Rick grinned fully then. "Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I wouldn't go that far." She said as they started walking again.

They were both lying in bed sleeping later that night after they had gotten in. Rick was smiling fully at the dream he was having of Kate, their children running around and Alexis. Kate was trying to sleep but she just stared at the clock. She suddenly turned around and faced Rick.

"Rick?" She whispered shaking him a little. "Rick!" She said a little more forcefully."

He slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm." He groaned.

She grabbed his hand that was resting on the top of the covers and bought it beneath them.

"Kate not that I don't love you but it's four in the morning and I don't think I can satisfy any kind of needs that…" He was cut off suddenly. "Was that..?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"Oh my god that's amazing." He moved his hand over her stomach as he felt their baby kick for the first time. He looked to Kate who had a tear slowly working it's way down her cheek, with his free hand he wiped his thumb along her cheek.

"What are you crying for?"

"I don't know." She sniffled. "Hormones." She smiled again and leaned her head forward. She kissed him lightly and pulled back. "Thank you for the most amazing gift ever."

He rested his forehead on hers. "No Kate thank you for giving us a chance."

* * *

**A/N: So here's another little message :) Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review because it really does make my day :)**


	28. The guy's opinion

**So right now i'm sat writing this under my covers, 2 jackets on and the dog lying on me and i'm still cold. I think I have a cold coming :( To everyone that reviewed the last chapter your words really touched me :) They were so nice and i'm glad that you found it funny. So i'd just like to say if you celebrate Merry Christmas :) If not well I hope you have a good time :)**

**So here's the next chapter hope you like it.

* * *

**

Rick walked into the precinct on Monday morning and smiled, he held his usual drinks in his hands and strolled towards Kate's desk. He sat down and waited for Kate to appear from wherever it was she was hiding it was then that she heard her voice.

"You can't do this!" She shouted.

"Look Beckett just calm down." Montgomery said.

Rick winced that was the worst thing the captain could have said at that time.

"I think I am being considerably calm right now."

"Look just go and sit at your desk do something, we'll talk about this later."

Kate stared the captain down before turning around and sitting at her desk. Rick sat staring at her unsure of what to say so he remained silent. Knowing in her own time she would tell him. It was an hour later when she turned to him.

"Aren't you even going to ask?"

He looked up at her. "Sorry? What?"

"Well normally you're all over me for details. Aren't you even going to ask about the argument I had with the captain."

"I figured you'd tell me in your own time."

"He wants me to quit field work." She said sadly.

"What?"

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"Kate as much as I want you to take it a little easier, I wouldn't even dare ask the captain to make you stop field work."

"So you didn't talk about it when you went out the other night?"

Rick thought deeply he didn't remember much about that night apart from the abrupt proposal he made and being woke up at four in the morning.

"No. We mostly teased Ryan about him becoming a father and other things. You or work weren't mentioned in the same sentence."

Kate stared at him, she knew when he was lying and he was either getting very good or he was telling the truth.

"Well then why would he ask this of me?" She looked at him. His heart broke a little seeing the pain that it had caused her. "He knows what it means to me."

"Maybe he's just thinking of you." Rick said. "I can go and have a word with him if you like?"

"No Castle I couldn't ask you to do that." She shook her head.

"You aren't I'm offering." He smiled a little. "Take it while the offer still stands."

Kate smiled a little. "How about I think about it?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me."

He saw Ryan and Esposito heading from the elevator and he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To have a quick word with the guys." He said.

He waited until they walked towards their desks and stood in front of them. "You guys busy?"

Ryan and Esposito looked to each other. "No."

"Good. Can I have word?"

"Sure go ahead." Esposito said.

"Not here." He said pointing to Kate. "Break room."

They nodded and made their way towards the break room.

"Castle!" Kate shouted. He turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Remember you're still grounded so don't be long." She gave him a wink and laughed a little.

"Oh ha ha very funny detective."

"Play nice." She then turned back to her computer when it signalled she had an e-mail from Lanie.

Rick, Esposito and Ryan walked into the break room and they sat on the couch. Rick closed the door and then turned towards the guys.

"Right…So I need your help." He started.

"What with?" Ryan asked.

"Well the other night when I got a little tipsy…"

Esposito cut him off. "You mean totally wasted."

"Yeah sure whatever…" He trailed off. "…I asked Beckett to marry me."

Ryan looked at him unsure if this was a joke or not and Esposito grinned.

"What did she say?"

"No." Rick said. "But she said that if I asked her in the right way she'd say yes." He looked at them.

Esposito looked a little sad then. "Damn that's me out of the pool."

"So what do you need our help with?"

"Well I can't think of the perfect way to ask her." He said a little unsure. "I want it to be romantic but not too over the top."

"Well Castle you've already proposed twice I thought you'd know how to pop the question by now." Ryan joked.

"Well this time it actually means something." He looked at them.

"Seriously Castle are you going soft on us?" Ryan joked.

"Hey you know what it's like to be in love."

Ryan and Esposito both nodded. "That's true."

"Well how about taking her for a meal?" Ryan offered.

"No I want it to be just us. I don't want a crowd after all that would mean paparazzi getting on to it."

"Well why don't you cook her a meal at home?" Esposito said.

"Yeah I'm sure that you can get Alexis to spend the night at Ashley's or go out for a couple of hours." Ryan said.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you like to do things over the top Mr. Hot air balloon guy."

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh please we're detectives we know everything." Esposito winked at him.

"Yeah just make sure you ask her before the end of the week." Ryan laughed.

"Why?" Rick asked a little confused.

"Do you know how much I will win in the pool?"

"Seriously how many pools do you guys have going?" Rick looked at them.

"Well we have quite a few. Most of them are of you and Beckett." Esposito laughed.

"You know if Kate found out about this she'd kill you."

"That's what we have you for bro." Ryan said. "Now that you know about this we can blame it on you."

Rick shook his head and walked out. "You guys are disgraceful."

"You know you love us for it."

"I wouldn't go that far." Rick said. He left them in the room on their own and then looked at Kate who was still studying the e-mail closely. Well whatever it was she was looking at must have been interesting and boy was he right. He quickly made his way towards the captain's office so that she hopefully wouldn't see him.

He knocked lightly before hearing Montgomery. "Yes?"

He opened the door a little and stuck his head in. "Hey captain do you have a minute?"

"Sure Castle what can I do for you?"

"It's about Kate." He walked in and shut the door behind him casting another look towards her. Hoping that she wouldn't kill once she found out what he was about to do.


	29. Conversations

**Sorry for the late uploading guys :) I got a little distracted when watching Santa deliver presents and then felt a little sad when I learned about a certain episode being held back a week :(**

**To my readers in Australia and others that have opened presents I hope you guys got what you wanted to everyone in America and around I hope you get what you want :)**

**Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it :) I'll try and get one up later today or tomorrow depending on when you get it :)**

* * *

Rick stood for a few seconds staring at Montgomery before finally releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding and walking to sit in front of him.

"So Castle I'm sure you didn't come in here to sit down. So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about you wanting Kate to quit fieldwork."

Montgomery looked at him. "Okay." He nodded his head motioning for him to continue.

"Well I was hoping you'd reconsider."

"Well I must say I'm surprised. I thought you'd go along with the idea."

"I'm all up for it." He agreed. "But I wouldn't want to upset Kate which is what it's doing to her."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Okay so whatever I say stays betweens us. Kate doesn't even know I'm doing this."

"Understood."

"You know how much Kate loves fieldwork and what it means to her right?"

Montgomery nodded his head. "Yes I do. But I'm looking out for her. She's like a daughter to me and if anything happened to her while she was out there." He looked at Rick. "Not only would you feel guilty but so would I."

"Well let Kate know when she wants to stop." Rick told him. "We both now how stubborn she can be, but she wouldn't risk endangering herself."

"Okay but if she goes to far then I want her to stop."

"Understood."

* * *

Kate sat at her desk and opened the e-mail that Lanie had sent her, she laughed as she watched it knowing what it was. Rick stood on the table singing his heart out, the boys behind him while everyone cheered him on. She had debated sending this to everyone in the precinct but decided that it would make for good blackmailing privileges later. By the time Ryan and Esposito had returned to their desks she looked around for Rick.

"Where's Castle?" She asked the boys after a few minutes.

They looked around and shrugged. "We thought he'd come back here." Ryan said.

Kate looked around again but could see him. "Maybe he's finally started to listen to me and gone home." She laughed slightly.

"No I can't see that happening." Esposito shook his head. "He likes annoying us."

"That's true." Kate said standing up. She headed for the captain's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She opened the door and was surprised to find Rick sitting in the chair opposite Montgomery's desk.

She looked at them both before finally stopping her stare at Rick. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh me and Roy were just discussing our upcoming poker game right Roy." He said looking at him.

"Oh yes."

"Oh right so when is this?"

"Oh erm…" Rick paused. "It's at the end of the week."

"Oh right." Kate said looking between them again. "When were you going to tell me exactly?"

"I didn't realize I had to confirm it with you."

"Well it would be nice to know."

"Okay then." Rick said. "Kate would you mind if I had a poker night with the boys on Friday?"

"Well not at all." She said. "Thank you for asking."

Rick laughed and stood up. "Well I'm off out to talk with Ryan and Esposito."

"Didn't you just do that?"

"Yes." He said nodding. "But I forgot to tell them something."

Kate looked at him and didn't believe a word that had just come from his mouth, he was probably going to tell them about his plan. She watched as he walked towards them and then turned to face the captain.

"So what did you actually talk about?"

"Poker." He said straight faced.

She stared at him. "Now Captain I'd just like to tell you I have a certain video of someone from the other night. Singing. On a table."

Montgomery looked at her. "You'd show that everyone just for me to tell you what we were talking about?"

"Yes." She said straight faced.

"Okay then." He sighed. "He came in here because he wanted to make an anonymous donation to us."

Kate stared at him. "So why would he need to lie about that?"

"Well he didn't want anyone to know about it. Because he said you wouldn't let him if you knew what he was doing." Montgomery was even surprising himself at how convincing he was sounding.

Kate stared at the captain a little longer, he was either a good liar or he was being truthful.

"Apparently he wanted to give something back to us for everything we've done for him." Roy continued. "Also he's fed up of Ryan and Esposito complaining about how slow the computers are."

Well that did sound like Rick. She decided to believe him for now, or until she got more information that proved he was wrong.

She was heading out of the door when Montgomery stopped her.

"Beckett?"

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"About earlier…I was wrong."

She stared at him. "I'm sorry what?" He was never wrong and for him to admit openly confused her.

"I shouldn't have told you to stop doing what you love." He looked at her then. "You should know when you want to stop so I'm going to let you."

She nodded. "Okay thank you."

"But I will stop you if I think you are pushing it."

She nodded once again and then turned away. She headed towards where Rick was and waited until he had finished talking with them. He turned with a smile on his face and once he noticed her his smile dropped.

"Oh erm…hi Kate."

"What did you tell the captain?"

His eyes searched every corner of the room. "About poker night."

She stared at him. "Well you see Montgomery just said something different to me."

"What?" His eyes widened. "How did you get him to tell you?"

"I blackmailed him."

"With what?"

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be as fun."

Rick stared at her, he knew she would find out. He just didn't think it would be this soon.

"I can explain." He said.

"What is there to explain?" She asked him.

"Well I know you told me not too…"

"I never told you anything of the sort."

Kate looked at him confused. "Okay what are you talking about?"

Rick looked at her. "What are you talking about?

"No please tell me what you are talking about." She said. "I wouldn't want to ruin anything."

He looked at her and wasn't sure of what to say. "Okay so I'm even more confused Kate."

"Why should you be if you know what we were talking about."

"I can honestly say I have no idea."

She stared at him and then walked back to her desk. "Well when you come up with an answer let me know."


	30. Dinner

**So here's the next chapter :) I hope that you all had a great holiday. Thanks for the awesome reviews hope you like this.

* * *

**

Rick stood in the living room and looked around him the table was set up and Kate would be back in the next hour. She had called him to tell him that she was finishing up some last minute details and would be home as soon as possible. Alexis came bounding down the stairs.

"Oh wow." Alexis said as she looked around the room.

"You like it?" He asked hopefully.

"It wouldn't matter if I did. It's whether Kate will."

He smiled and then looked around the room. The table was set for two with a candle on it, there was a bottle of her favourite wine. He had moved it into the middle of the room so that they had a nice view of outside. He had music set up and was going to dim the lights down when they were ready for dinner.

"So you think she'll like it."

"No." Alexis said. "She'll love it."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. "So what time are you going?"

"Ashley is on his way to fetch me."

He nodded and then made his way into the kitchen. He went to the cooker and stirred his sauce making sure it was just right.

"So what are you having for dinner tonight?"

"Spaghetti." He answered simply.

"Oh dad you're not going to do that scene from Lady and the Tramp are you?"

"Well no I wasn't. But now that I think about it…" He trailed off.

"No." Alexis said simply.

"Oh come on you can't suggest an idea like that and not expect to follow it through."

"Yes I can."

Rick looked at her. "You know sometimes you are just a little bit unfair."

"Sometimes you are just a little bit immature."

"I'll remember that the next time you want to play laser tag."

She laughed at him. "No you won't."

He shrugged. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Are you sure you want to know dad?" She asked winking at him.

"Oh please you're staying a room opposite his parents you wouldn't dare try to sneak into his room."

"Who said anything about his room? Maybe we'll run off together and live our dream of being a young couple in love." She laughed softly.

"Don't get your hopes up kiddo it's not as easy as everyone makes out.."

"We could join the circus and travel." She said continuing the little fantasy.

"Yeah."

"I can see it now." She said. "I can practice the high rope and he can practice juggling."

"It's never going to happen."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I do." He agreed. "You'd miss me and Kate."

"Kate yes, you not so much."

He held a hand to his chest. "Why do the women in my life hurt me so?"

"Stop being so dramatic."

There was then a knock on the door and Alexis ran to open it while Rick finished the sauce and spaghetti. He grinned at her leaping for the door as if whoever was behind it would disappear any second. He heard the door shut after a few seconds and Ashley appeared.

"Good evening Ash." Rick greeted.

"Good evening." He greeted.

"So what are your plans tonight?" He smiled.

"We are off to see a movie and then grab some dinner."

"Well I hope you have fun."

Alexis turned up a moment later a bag at the door and her shoes on. She went and gave Rick a hug before smiling.

"Good luck tonight. Let me know how it goes."

"Thanks pumpkin." He smiled returning the hug. "Now you go and have a good time."

"Oh don't worry I will."

* * *

Kate walked down the hall and opened the door to the loft when she opened the door she stood and gazed at the room. In a trail on the floor were rose petals, she walked through the door and shut it.

"Rick?" She called into the empty space.

Hearing no reply she shrugged her jacket off and hung it up with her bag. She followed the trail of petals to find a table. She grew more confused by the moment, as she stood there waiting for a sign that she wasn't alone soft music started to play.

"Okay this is weird." She said to herself.

Rick slowly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped a little and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Alexis is out, and we have the place to ourselves." He said.

She felt his warm breath on her neck and shivered at the touch

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking dinner and whatever follows afterwards."

She smiled and turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck while he placed his hands firmly on either side of her.

"I think that sounds great." She pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Great you sit down and it will be served shortly."

* * *

They had both just finished and Kate leaned back in the chair slightly.

"Well I must say you can still cook." She grinned.

"Well I should hope so." He grinned picking up both plates and then taking them into the kitchen. She stood up and followed him into the kitchen he turned and noticed she had followed him.

"Hey no out the kitchen."

"What? Are you honestly banning me from the kitchen?"

"Yes I am. This is your day so go and sit back down because I'm bringing desert out."

"What is it?"

"Do you have to know everything?"

"I'm just being curious as to what kind of desert it is."

"The kind you can eat now go sit."

She sighed but then went and sat back down and placed a hand on her stomach. "I think daddy's being a little bossy tonight." She smiled.

She sat listening to the soft music that continued to fill the room before hearing footsteps behind her. Rick then placed a bowl in front of her/

"Here you go. Cheesecake and ice cream, it's all fresh."

"Wow you certainly are trying to impress me. What have you done wrong?"

"I can't believe that you'd think I have done something wrong." He said taking his seat. "Can't I just do something nice for you?"

"Well yes but normally when you do this it's because you have something to confess."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well thank you then."

She was just about to take a scoop of ice cream when he stopped her.

"I did have something I wanted to say though."

"I knew it." She said. "What is it?"

He stood up before kneeling in front of her and reaching into his pocket. Kate sat staring at him when she saw him do this her heart sped up a little faster and her eyes never left his.

"You told me to find the perfect moment and well I don't think there is ever a right time. But I know that if I have you it won't matter. If you'll let me I want to be your one and done." He opened the box and the light hit the ring. "Katherine Beckett would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She tried to reply but she had momentarily lost all use of her voice. Before she could say her answer the sound of a phone ringing stopped her. She fumbled slightly for the phone in her pocket not taking her eyes off of him bringing the phone to her ear.

"Beckett." She managed to get out.

"Hi is this Kate?" A voice she didn't recognize asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm calling from city hospital about your dad…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay yes i'm evil but would it help if I said I will have another chapter up tomorrow?**


	31. Hospitals

**I'm not that evil am I? Well hopefully this proves i'm not :) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I loved reading them they really helped me get this up a little faster. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

Kate walked through the halls of the hospital looking at the people around her. They were all there for one reason or another but they weren't seriously ill. She walked to the front desk and the receptionist smiled at her.

"I'll just be a moment."

She typed a few more words into a computer and then printed out a document. She placed it in a folder and then placed that with another pile of folders.

"What can I help you with this evening?"

"I got a call. My father Jim Beckett was bought in not long ago."

She typed a few words into the computer and then glanced back up to Kate and Rick who had joined her.

"He's in room 305 with a doctor."

"Can I go see him?"

She nodded and pointed down the hall. "He'll be on your left."

She took off and Rick rushed to keep up with her.

"I'm sure he's fine Kate."

She nodded slowly, glancing into the rooms looking for her dad. She stopped when she found him. "Dad?"

Jim Beckett looked up from the table he was currently sitting on. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what are am I doing here?"

"I told them not to call you. I'm fine."

For the first time she looked over him, he looked fine mostly apart from a few bruises trailing up his arm. "Dad you aren't fine you were hit."

"Oh please I'm fine compared to the other driver." He waved her off slightly and then turned back to the doctor. "would you please tell her I'm fine?"

The doctor turned to look at her. "He's fine." He stated. "From what I can tell he doesn't have any broken bones or a concussion. He should be fine to go home tonight although we would recommend he stay with someone for the night."

She nodded and the breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head. "Stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it." She walked over to him and took a seat next to the bed slowly reaching for his hand. Rick stood in the doorway watching them.

"So how are my grandchildren doing?" Jim asked smiling and looking at her.

"They are going crazy."

"You know when you were a baby you'd kick 24/7 it was worse when your mom went to sleep. She couldn't get any rest." He chuckled slightly.

She laughed along with him. "Well I couldn't help it."

"I used to sing to you for hours at a time. It was just me and you."

Kate smiled at him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Katie."

She sat their for a few more minutes before she stood up. "I'm just going to go and get a drink are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure."

She left the room and the doctor left after another look at his chart. Rick was still stood in the corner of the room with his hands in his pocket.

"So Rick how are you?"

"I'm thinking I'm better than you."

"I'd probably say you're right."

They both grinned and Jim let out a little laugh. "You don't look so happy today." Jim said looking at Rick.

"Oh me I'm good."

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm not a good liar?"

Jim laughed. "That's probably right. So what's up?"

"Nothing I can't fix." He smiled.

"You two haven't fell out have you?"

"What? No of course not."

"My little accident didn't interrupt anything did it?"

Rick opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"I interrupted something didn't I?"

"Seriously it's not anything I can't fix."

Kate walked back into the room again and both Rick and Jim stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said together.

She stared at them both and then took a seat again. "So the doctor said that once you are ready I can take you home."

"That isn't necessary."

"Dad I want too."

He sighed and nodded his head. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

They both nodded and watched as he made his way to the bathroom. Both Rick and Kate were silent until she looked up at him, he stared at her and gave her a slight smile.

"Oh my god." Kate suddenly said.

"What?" Rick said worried.

"Rick…" She stood up and he met her halfway.

"What?" He stared at her. "You're worrying me now Kate."

"Ask me again." She said simply.

"What?" He asked her in confusion.

"Ask. Me. Again."

He stared at her and she stared at him trying to tell him.

"I'm really confused now."

"I never gave you an answer." She said hoping he understood. "Ask me."

He smiled now understanding what she meant. He got down on one knee took her hand in his and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Kate, will you marry me?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes." She said nodding.

"Well it's about time." Jim said smiling from the doorway.

Rick stood up and gently slid the ring onto her finger. "Well the third times the charm as they say."

"That or I'm sorry for you." She grinned.

He gently kissed her before releasing her.

"Now how about we get your dad back home?"

"Can't wait to get me home huh?" Kate said smiling a little.

"Whatever you say." He laughed. "Now I've got to tell Alexis I told her I'd tell her."

He took his phone out just as Kate walked out the door and headed to the receptionist. As she was filling out the forms a familiar voice called her.

"Kate?"

She turned around. "Josh?" She smiled slightly. "Hi."


	32. Old Friends

They stood staring at each other before Josh moved again and put the clipboard he was holding into a pile.

"Well I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh my dad was bought in earlier." Kate said placing the paperwork onto the counter for the receptionist.

"Oh is he alright?" Josh asked. He sounded concerned actually.

"Yeah, he was in a bit of a car accident but he's just got a few cuts and bruises."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He smiled at her. He then glanced fully at her the shock of seeing her fading. It was then that he noticed. "Whoa I didn't know you were pregnant."

She laughed softly. "Is that it? I've been wondering what was a matter with me for the past few months."

"Still as funny as ever I see."

"Yep." Kate agreed.

"So how far along are you?"

"About 22 weeks."

"Well congratulations." He smiled. "What are you having?"

"A girl and a boy."

"Wow one of each you are lucky."

"I wouldn't put it quite that way." She laughed softly. "They are constantly kicking."

He smiled. "Not many people get to experience that."

"Well it's not all it's cracked up to be." She smiled. "I'm constantly feeling sick, I can't have coffee. Not to mention everyone at work worrying about me."

Josh laughed, he had expected it to be awkward between them but it was anything but. "It's because they all care about you."

"Oh I know that you just get tired of everyone fearing that something you do could injure the babies."

"You know being pregnant suits you."

Kate felt herself blush a little, she hadn't gotten many compliments. Well Rick did every time he saw her but hearing it from Josh was different.

"Thanks."

"Do you think I could…feel them?" Josh asked unsure of himself.

Kate bit her bottom lip, she knew he probably shouldn't but she couldn't think of a reason why not. "Well I don't see a reason why not."

He grinned and placed a hand gently on her bump he then felt the tiniest of pressure against it. He laughed softly and stared up at her. "That's amazing."

"I know." She smiled.

"Hey Kate I'm just going…to go…get…the…car." Rick had walked out of Jim's hospital room and once he trailed off what he was saying once he saw Kate and Josh. Josh was kneeling slightly and had his hand on Kate looking up at her, she was smiling at him.

"Oh Castle I didn't see you there." Kate said suddenly looking up.

"Yeah." He said softly. His eyes clouded over as his mind jumped to conclusions and suddenly it wasn't him in Kate's life it was Josh. Josh who had just proposed and not him, Josh that was going to be a dad and sharing the experience with her and for a second his heart sunk.

Kate stood looking at him confused by the look on his face. Josh had stood at this point and was also looking at Rick. Kate walked slowly over to him and look at him.

"Rick?" She said softly. She touched his arm and said his name again. "Rick?" She said it a little louder.

"Huh. Sorry, what?" He shook his head and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm great." He smiled "Hey Josh good to see you."

Josh smiled at him. "Good to see you too." He gave him a little nod.

Rick thought for a second. "Oh yeah. Car." He said. "Your dad says he's ready to go so I'm going to go and get the car."

"Okay. I'll see you out front in a minute."

He wandered down the hall with his hands in his pocket looking a little unsure of where he was going. He ran a hand through his hair and then got on the elevator.

Kate watched him she knew something was wrong she just didn't know what. She turned back towards Josh and he smiled.

"So you and Castle?"

"Yes." Kate said nodding.

"Well I'm happy for you." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks." She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So how long have you been engaged?" He pointed to the ring.

"What?" She asked then noticed where he was pointing. "Oh…" She said looking at the ring too and smiling. "Actually he asked me tonight."

"Oh right. Well congratulations on that too."

She smiled and then a buzzer went off. Josh looked down apologetically.

"Well duty calls."

"No problem."

"Well I hope to see you again Kate."

"Yeah you too." She smiled. He gave her a quick hug and then walked off in the other direction. Jim had been watching from the doorway.

"Who was that?"

Kate turned and looked at him. "Oh erm…that was…an old friend."

"Oh right." He glanced back to the direction Josh had gone in and then turned back to Kate. "So are you ready to go?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said laughing.

Later that night Kate was lying in bed her head resting on Rick's chest and her arm around his waist. He had been different ever since they had come back from the hospital and she didn't know why. Even though she had asked him he had kept quiet. They lay there and she thought he had gone to sleep until he spoke.

"It was him." He said simply.

She shifted slightly so she was looking at him. "What?"

"Josh."

"What about him?"

"When I saw you both together at the hospital I imagined that it was him in your life not me."

She moved again this time so that she was balancing her weight evenly on one side. She reached her hand up to his cheek and moved her thumb gently over it. "Rick…" She said softly. He then looked at her and she could see unshed tears in his eyes. "There was no reason to think anything was going on between us."

"I know I couldn't help it I just don't know what happened."

"I love you Rick nobody else."

"I know." He smiled gently. He bought his hand to hers and held it there. "I love you too."


	33. Remembering

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter :) This would have been up sooner but for some reason I just couldn't write it but I finally have it written. If I don't get a chapter up tomorrow sometime I just want to say have a Happy New Year :)

* * *

**

Kate lay in bed staring at the wall across from her, she kept thinking about what Rick said. What she and Josh were doing was innocent at least that's what she had thought. Rick had taken it quite hard to replace him in her life with Josh but he hadn't been jealous. That was what her other boyfriends would have done but Rick was different and that's why she loved him.

She moved closer to him and closed her eyes smiling softly. Somehow without her realizing he had broken down her defences and she didn't want to build them back up. She could be herself around someone who understood her and didn't complain about the hours she worked. But the most important part she could tell him about Johanna and that was the most important point.

She had decided that today she was going to visit her mother's grave, she didn't get many time that she could visit but when she did she made up for it. She hadn't been up to see her since she had found out she was pregnant and she had so much to tell her mom.

Rick shifted slightly and when she looked at him his eyes were opening slowly. He looked down at her and ran his hand up her arm softly.

"Morning." He said clearing his throat slightly.

"Morning." She said softly.

She smiled and then placed her head on his chest so that she was looking at him still.

"So what are we doing today?" He smiled.

"Well I was going to go see my mom." She said. Her eyes didn't meet his until after a minute. "If you wanted you could come."

Rick wasn't sure what to say at that point. Kate hadn't ever offered for him to go with her, as far as he knew Kate hadn't been to see her mom in a while.

"I'd like that very much." He said.

They lay there for a few more minutes before Kate moved.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to go check on my dad."

He brushed his lips against her cheek. "Okay."

She put on her robe and then moved towards the guest bedroom. She slowly opened the door and looked at how peaceful her dad looked lying in bed. She leaned against the doorway and was content to stand there watching him.

"Isn't this classed as creepy?" Rick whispered softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Only if the person knows your doing it." She smiled as she placed her head against his and her hand on top of his.

"One person is creepy, but two is insane." Jim said as he moved to stare at them.

Kate chuckled slightly. "Morning dad how are you?"

"Apart from feeling all creeped out I'm good." He smiled softly.

"Good, would you like some breakfast?" She asked.

"If you're offering." He smiled.

"Okay I'll go make something." Kate said moving from Rick's embrace.

"Great." Jim said sitting up. "Now point me to these great showers you have."

Rick laughed and pointed to a room. "There's a bathroom down the hall, it's pretty simply to turn on."

Jim nodded and then moved the covers back. He headed to the bathroom while Rick headed downstairs to join Kate.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" He said as he placed gentle kisses on her neck.

"Not what you're wanting I can tell you that for sure." She laughed but moved her head to give him better access.

"Don't be like that."

She turned and put her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair. "My dad is upstairs."

"We'll be extra quiet then."

"I really don't see that happening."

"We'll put music on really loud." He grinned.

"I'm sure he'll notice something is going on."

"You ruin everything."

"I can't help it."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her, she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

"You know I keep getting mixed signals from you."

"I can't help it." She repeated again. "You make me do crazy things."

His hands wandered to the front of her robe and just as he was about to pull it open the front door to the loft was opened.

"Dad? Kate? I'm home."

They broke apart and Kate laughed at him. "We're in here." She shouted back. Kate turned to face the entrance to the kitchen and Alexis stood there and smiled at them. She then turned to her dad and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She said. She rushed over and gave Kate a hug. Kate smiled and returned the hug before Rick joined in. They all stood there smiling before Jim came down the stairs.

"There's a family hug going on and I'm not involved?"

Alexis looked up confused. "What's Kate's dad doing here?"

Rick looked to Jim and then turned to Alexis.

"Well you see he was sort of involved in a bit of an accident last night."

"Oh my god!" She looked to Jim. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and descended the last of the stairs. "I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises."

"What is it about you Beckett's?" Alexis said laughing. "Always getting injured."

"Well it's not entirely our fault. Besides I think it runs in my dad's side of the family mom wasn't generally the kind to get injured."

"That's true." Jim said smiling. "Although I do remember that one time on holiday…" He trailed off.

"Oh yeah, we spent the entire day in the emergency room because we thought she broke her arm."

"Only to find it was just badly bruised." He laughed.

"But she never complained about it once."

"That's because she was in front of you." He smiled at her. "She thought if she showed you how bad it hurt her you might worry."

"Typical mom."

"She sounded great." Alexis said suddenly. "I would love to have met her."

"I would loved for you to have met her too."

"What about me?" Rick said.

She turned to face him. "You not so much." She smiled gently.

"Well I'll just go and hide in my dark corner then." He said slowly turning.

"You do that, just remember breakfast will be ready soon."

"Can I eat in my corner?" He said hopefully.

"No you won't bring your plate back."

"I promise I'll bring it back."

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know me to well."

"Something like that." She grinned. She grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his back. "She would have loved you Rick just like I do."

He turned around and faced her. "I'm sure I would have loved her."

Jim and Alexis watched them both and Alexis hugged Jim. He was surprised to say the least but soon relaxed into the hug he even stroked her hair.

"You know Alexis I was thinking if you wanted you could call me gramps or something."

She looked at him shyly. "Really?"

"Well Kate see's you as a daughter and I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now."

"I'd like that very much."

Kate and Rick looked over to Jim and Alexis and smiled. For once Kate felt like she was where she was supposed to be and somehow she felt like her mom was there with them. Rick then kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around him closer.


	34. Hi mom

**So for everyone who it is past midnight Happy New Year :D For everyone else erm...Happy New Year soon :P Hope you enjoy this please leave a review afterwards so I know i'm doing something right.

* * *

**

They drove in silence to the cemetery Rick was unsure of what to say to her while Kate was unsure of what to say to him. So they both drove in silence until Kate parked the car. They had dropped Jim off at his house on the way there and taken Alexis to a friends house. Neither was prepared to move first so they both sat in the car still and silent.

They both turned to look at each other and smiled at the action.

"So are you ready?" Rick asked her.

Kate nodded her head, he took his hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. They exited the car and Kate shivered at the slight breeze that had arrived since they left the loft. She tightened her coat around her a little more and walked to meet Rick. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She leaned into his side and they began the walk to where her mom had been buried.

They passed rows or headstones before they stopped where a tree had been planted Rick let go of Kate and she slowly walked the few feet to where she wanted to be. Rick had decided to stay behind for a few minutes so he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the tree watching as Kate battled with the emotions that had arisen wanting to take them away for her.

Kate stopped in front of the headstone and leaned down her fingers brushed the name engraved into it slowly and she battled with the tears that wanted to fall. She new that no matter how many times she would cry and wish her mom was there that it wouldn't bring her back or would it show her the person that had ordered a hit on her mom. So she cried for the occasions that her mom had missed, for the person that had got away with her murder. No answers didn't bring her back but they sure helped Kate which is why she was so good at the job she did, because if she could help a family understand why they had been subjected to this hurt it would help her. Because they were one less family that had to struggle with not knowing why it had happened.

She kneeled by the headstone and placed the flowers that they had stopped to get on the ground.

"Hi mom…" She whispered. "Sorry I haven't been to see you lately but so much has happened that I wish you were here to help me with."

Rick battled with the emotions he held watching as Kate began to talk to her mom. He wished he could say he knew what she was going through but he didn't. He hadn't lost anyone close enough to him to say he had and for that he was thankful. But somehow knowing that Kate was hurting it hurt him just as much. He wished that he could stand and hold her until all the pain she was feeling had gone but that wouldn't take it away. He wanted to find the person that had ordered the hit on her mom to give her the closure that she needed but he knew that even with all the experts he could hire they would need a miracle. So he stood and watched as she spoke to her mom letting out everything she needed to say to her that she couldn't tell her in person.

"Well it's been a crazy few months as you can probably tell." She said tracing a piece of grass. "I'm going to be having twins can you believe it?" She looked towards Rick who was staring at her and then turned back. "Rick asked me to marry him." She stated. "I said yes, but the scariest part is that I can actually see this lasting. I think I've found my one and done and I think he has too."

Kate spoke to her for a few more minutes filling her in on the last few months. "Dad was involved in an accident yesterday." She said. "But he's alright and I think it's because of you I still have him with me. It's like you're protecting him somehow." She heard Rick start to approach her but carried on talking. "I don't know what I'd do without him so I want you to carry on doing whatever it is you're doing."

He kneeled beside Kate and took her hand in his.

"Hi." He said softly to the ground. Sure to him this felt a little weird but he needed to tell Johanna how grateful he was that Kate was with him. "We've never met but I'm Richard Castle and well I'm madly in love with your daughter."

Kate looked at him and gently smiled, knowing that whatever he was doing he was doing it for her.

"I'd just like to say that you did a fantastic job of raising her and well to say thank you for somehow leading us to each other because if you didn't I don't think I would have realized what true love felt like."

Kate leaned her against his and she listened to him.

"We're going to name our daughter after you." He stated.

At this Kate looked at him. "Rick…"

"No Kate." He said. "I want to, she was important to you and well that makes her important to me too."

She looked at him, they hadn't even discussed names and he wanted to call their daughter after her mother. She closed her eyes and nodded deciding that once Rick set his mind to something then there was no stopping him.

"We should go I told them I'd be at the precinct for noon." She said quietly.

"Okay." He said just as quiet.

They both stood up.

"Well it was nice to…see you?" Rick said unsure of what to say. "I hope we'll talk again soon."

"Bye mom. I love you."

They both turned and Rick wrapped his arm around her waist just as he had done when they were coming.

"You don't mind do you?" Rick said suddenly.

"About what?" Kate asked confused.

"Me wanting to call our daughter Johanna."

"I think it's perfect Rick."

"Good. Well since I picked her name out you get to pick out our son's name."

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"You always look like you're joking."

He laughed a little. "Fine."

* * *

They arrived at the precinct at noon and went to sit at Kate's desk. Neither of them had said a lot of then trip to the precinct and they were both happy to keep it that way. Ryan and Esposito watched them walk in they both knew where she had been. They watched as Kate logged into her computer.

"Dude!" Ryan dramatically whispered.

"What?" Esposito said.

"Look!"

Esposito looked confused but looked to where Ryan was pointing.

"No way!" He said not quite believing what he was seeing. Unfortunately for him he had said it a little to loud so everyone in the precinct was staring at him.

"Is there a problem Esposito?" Kate asked looking at him.

"No not really." He said.

Everyone turned around to face their computer screens again but Kate kept her stare on him. "So I believe a congratulations is in order." He stated.

"Why?" She asked confused. What was it with the men in her life confusing her today.

He pointed to her hand and she looked down at it. She then understood the ring that could be clearly seen on her finger.

"I believe they are." She said smiling.

"So Castle was it as romantic?" Esposito said.

"The first time was yes."

"What do you mean the first time?"

"Well technically it would have been the second time." He said trailing off.

"Okay now you aren't making any sense here." Said Ryan.

"Well I asked her three times. Once when I was drunk and she dragged us from the Haunt, again last night when we had dinner and then again when we were in the hospital."

"Okay so why didn't you say yes the first time?" Ryan asked Kate.

"Because I wanted to know that he was asking because he wanted to marry me and not because he was drunk."

"Right, why did you say no at dinner but yes at the hospital?"

"Well technically I didn't get to answer at dinner."

"Why what happened?" Esposito asked.

"My phone rang, my dad had gotten taken into hospital because he was involved in a car accident. Luckily he's alright he managed to get away with only a few cuts and bruises."

"Well that's lucky then." Ryan smiled. "Also I believe that means I win." He directed his grin to Esposito turning in his chair.

"I'm so going to win the next bet."

Kate looked at them in disbelief and then to Rick who didn't look so surprised. "Did you know they were betting on us?"

"No." He said quickly. "I told them I wanted nothing to do with it."


	35. Do I have to go?

**Thanks for all the support and reviews from everyone :) Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

Alexis came down the stairs slowly and looked at her dad and Kate sitting on the couch together. Rick turned to look at her as she reached the bottom steps.

"Ready?" He asked giving her a small smile.

"No." She grumbled, staring at the floor her hands in her pockets.

"Oh come on cheer up it's not like you have to go there for a week." Rick said trying to reason with her.

"Dad it's bad enough I have to go for the weekend."

"Alexis we've talked about this…" He trailed off.

"I know. She's my mom she cares about me. But do I seriously have to go and see her?"

"Yes you do. She's getting married and wants you there."

She groaned again and sat in the chair opposite the couch. Well she more threw herself into and bought a pillow to her chest. "Kate do I have to go?" She looked at Kate pleading with her.

"I know you don't want to but you get to come back on Monday." Kate said.

"But she's worse than dad." She complained.

"Once a year Alexis that's all you have to cope with." Rick said.

"So why don't you have to come?" She asked.

"Kate can't fly." He stated simply.

Kate turned to look at him. "Don't use me as an excuse."

"Why not? You use me as an excuse all the time."

"Since when?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." Kate turned to Alexis again. "Your mom wants you there even if it's just to see her get married."

"But it feels like I'm only her daughter when she wants me to be. I mean when was the last time she was here for Christmas? Or my birthday?"

Both adults were quiet for a minute unsure of what to reply.

"She might be my mother biologically but in real life Kate's my mom. I'd seriously rather stay here with you guys."

"Okay I'll do you a deal." Rick said. Kate was still silent sure Alexis had told her she was like a mom to her but she'd never actually said she was her mom.

"I'm listening."

"You go today like planned, stay until at least tomorrow and the reception and you can come home. We can't have you all to ourselves."

Alexis thought about this for a minute. "How long would I have to stay at the reception for?"

"I'd say a few hours is acceptable until everyone gets bored of dancing and hit's the booze instead."

"So I could come home tomorrow night?" Alexis asked to be sure.

"Well it's pointless going for one night but if you wanted to yes."

Alexis smiled at that. "Thank you."

"Now in answer to my earlier question are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Well then go and get your stuff so that we can head off." He said.

Alexis picked herself up from the chair and slowly headed up the stairs. "You were meant to be the cool parent."

"Hey I resent that. I'm letting you escape early aren't I?"

"Yeah yeah."

Kate was still quiet so Rick looked at her. "Hey you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" He was concerned now.

"Yeah I'm fine." She nodded.

"Okay."

Alexis came down the stairs with a small suitcase and set it at the bottom of the stairs. Rick turned to face her.

"Is that all your taking?"

"Well yeah I don't see the point in taking more than I need."

"Well if you're sure."

He checked the time and stood up. He then turned to Kate. "Do you want to come with us or stay here?"

"I think I might just stay here, I'm a little tired."

"Okay then."

Rick picked up Alexis' suitcase and then leaned down to give Kate a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

He headed for the door and Alexis wasn't far behind she leaned down and hugged Kate.

"Try and have some fun this weekend." Kate said.

"I'll try." Alexis said promising.

Rick and Alexis headed out the door leaving Kate alone in the apartment. She spread herself out along the couch and turned on the TV, turning it onto the movie channel she pulled a pillow under her head. Before she knew it she had started to feel her eyelids become heavy and she fell to sleep.

When she awoke Rick was walking back through the door, she blinked slightly and then sat up.

"Oh hey." Rick said as he shut the door. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. I was getting up anyway." She stretched and he came and sat next to her.

"Did Alexis get off okay?"

"Yes, and she's still set on coming back tomorrow night." He laughed slightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Rick?" She asked him staring at the wall opposite.

"Yeah?" He said leaning his head against hers.

"Do you still think I look good?"

"Oh god."

She looked up at him. "Is that a no?"

"No. That's a we haven't go to this point in the pregnancy have we?"

"What point?"

"Where you ask me if you look fat and why I don't want to make love to you and a load of other stuff."

"But look at me." She said.

"Kate I told you that you'd look good pregnant and let me tell you it didn't do you any justice."

"So I look good?"

"You look great." He said.

"Oh I've thought of a name for our son."

"Thank god I thought you'd keep me guessing."

"Well it hasn't been easy."

For the last month she had been thinking of a name and she had finally thought of one.

"What do you think of Malcolm?"

"I think I like it." Rick agreed.

"I've decided that I wanted Alexander as his middle name so that he has something of you."

"I love it. What do you think of Rose for Johanna's middle name?"

"It's catchy."

"What do you think of that guys?" Rick said leaning down and placing a hand over where hers lay. "You have names now." He grinned.


	36. I want to come home

**So here's the next chapter :) The next one will be Kate and Alexis I think so please review this one because it makes me smile and inspires me to write faster :)**

* * *

Rick started to kiss Kate's neck and found the point that he was looking for.

"As much as I love my daughter, being able to do this without worrying is so much better."

They had decided to order in and have a movie night. Although it had ended up as being half a movie night as they had lay on the couch after an intense make out session that had led to things getting heated up. They fell to sleep Rick's chest against Kate's back and a blanket that Rick had grabbed from the back of the couch. Rick had awoken to see the light streaming onto Kate's face, her hair was messed up and he smiled thinking he had never seen her look so beautiful. So this was how he had come to waking up Kate Beckett.

He slowly stroked his hand up and down her arm and leaned down so his mouth was near her ear.

"Kate." He whispered softly.

She felt his hand and then his warm breath hit her ear and slowly moved before groaning. "Rick go back to sleep."

She moved his hand from her arm and turned to face him. Moving her head to his chest and trying to get closer to him.

"Do you not know what time it is?" He said trying again.

"No and I don't care. Do you realize how late we were up last night?"

"Oh yes." He said his eyes glistening as he recalled all the fun they had last night. "I wouldn't mind a repeat either."

"Rick since you've had more experience I'm sure you've heard this before…" She mumbled into his chest. "I'm not in the mood."

"Are you being serious?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well I'm hoping you're going to be joking and I can have my wicked way with you."

"Well unless you've got someone upstairs not going to happen."

"Well as it just so happens…" He trailed off when he felt a pillow hit his chest. "Okay I get it." He laughed. "But you do now what time it is right?"

"No."

"It's just after noon."

"How the hell did I manage to sleep so late?"

"Well if I recall I rocked your world last night, and well into this morning."

"Keep talking like that and it's the last time you will for a long time." She said stressing the word long.

"Oh don't be like that Kate."

She smiled and slowly ran her hand down the side of his body.

"What you're doing now would be considered teasing." He said closing his eyes and enjoying the contact.

"Who say's I'm not going to follow through with anything?" She whispered leaning up to his ear.

"Oh I so hope you do."

She turned him so he lay on his back and then swung her legs so they were either side of him. His hands moved to her waist and attempted to pull her closer.

"Patient." She laughed.

"I can't help it you are just so gorgeous."

"You really think that?" Her eyes glistened and she smiled a little.

"Of course I think that. I don't think I've ever seen such a better looking woman than you."

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I don't think you've ever said anything that nice to me before."

"Well you've obviously never been listening to me."

She laughed slightly. "You know these guys are extremely active today."

He placed a hand on her bump. "Hey guys calm down." He said talking to them. "Daddy wants to have some fun with your mommy until you get here."

She hit him slightly on his shoulder. "Rick! Don't tell them that."

"Hey I was talking about nice romantic strolls in the park, or playing monopoly." He winked at her. "Why detective what were you thinking about?"

"The same thing you were thinking about." She said leaning down. Just then the phone on the counter rang and Kate started to go and get it but Rick stopped her.

"Just leave it." He said.

"It could be Alexis." She said.

He let her go. "True."

She stood up pulling on Rick's shirt over her head as she went. She picked the phone up from the counter. "Hello."

"Kate?"

She heard Alexis' voice on the other end and immediately became worried at it.

"Alexis are you okay?"

At that point Rick came over to her with his boxers on and stood next to her. She sat on the stool and Rick stood next to her trying to hear what Alexis was saying.

"I'm fine. I just want to come home." She sniffled a bit.

"Do you want to talk to your dad?" Kate asked her.

"NO!" She said a little forcefully. "I've done what he wanted I've stayed for the wedding and the reception I just want to come home." Kate could tell that Alexis was on the verge of tears.

She knew that Rick had heard her so she looked to him she didn't need his permission but she still wanted to know what he thought. He motioned for Kate to hand the phone over.

"Alexis I'm going to hand you over to your dad."

"Why?" She asked.

"He wants to tell you something."

"Okay."

Rick took the phone from Kate. "Alexis?"

"Hi dad."

"What's a matter?"

"I want to come home, I don't want to be here anymore."

"You're sure about this?" He wanted to be certain.

"Yes."

"Okay then I'll book you onto the next possible flight and me or Kate will pick you up."

"Thank you dad."

"I'll see you soon pumpkin."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both hung up and he turned to see Kate. "I don't know what's happened but obviously she doesn't like it."

"Well I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her needing to be close to her. She sensed this and wrapped her arms around him.

"Would you mind picking her up later? It's just I told the guys at the Haunt I'd go by for a few hours."

"You don't even need to ask Rick."

He kissed her on the top of her head and then let her go.

"Well I'm going to book her flight, and hey you never know we might have time to get in a quickie it's just over a 5 hour flight." He threw a wink at her and laughed as she threw another pillow that was close by at him. "It was only a suggestion." He said.

"Yeah I know what your suggestions turn into."

* * *

**A/N: So here's my little pleading for 2011 at you guys :) There's some voting going off for the best show of 2010 if you guys didn't know and we're losing to Supernatural of all shows...There's a link in my profile and you can vote as many times as you want. Any votes will help as it's the last day of voting :)**

**Anyway that's me done new chapter will be up possibly after work tomorrow.**


	37. Don't make me go back

**Okay so here it is...I somehow fell asleep before I got around to finishing this but i'm all refreshed. I did my best because I was a little unsure about where to go but I hope I do a good job. On a brighter note Happy Castle Day everyone :) Not long until we get to watch out favorite duo back in action :) Little talk over enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you thought because it helps me improve on my idea and writing.**

* * *

Kate was sat waiting for Alexis to appear with the rest of the other passengers that were coming from L.A.

She looked around there was a few kids running around with parents trying to tell them to calm down, a man was standing holding flowers probably for his girlfriend Kate had guessed, a few people stood with cards that had people's last names on. She checked the flight board again noticing that Alexis should be coming to see her any second from arrivals. There was a group of people who were hurrying to catch their plane and a few couples who were hugging goodbye.

As she sat there waiting for Alexis to turn up she couldn't help but worry about Alexis wondering what on earth could have happened that would have made Alexis want to come home. Then she got scared what if Meredith's new husband had treated her terribly? Or maybe Meredith had said something to her. As all this went through her head she hadn't noticed the announcement that the passengers were getting off the plane.

Just like that there was a rush of passengers and Kate looked through the crowd she couldn't help but let her eyes scan the crowd looking for any sign of Alexis. When most of the energetic people had gone who was in a rush it left everyone else. As she watched them all come through the crowd and seeing no sign of Alexis she started to worry again. What if she hadn't caught the plane? What if Meredith had talked her into staying? But then she calmed thinking again, no Alexis would have let them know if anything was wrong. So she stood there again eyes scanning the crowd. That's when she saw what seemed to be the lost little girl trailing behind everyone, her head down slowly walking towards everyone.

Kate stood up and began to make her way towards her. "Alexis?" She said once she was close enough for her to hear.

Alexis looked up, her eyes seemed to be red from what Kate could only imagine as crying. She saw what she thought was a tiny smile as Alexis rushed over and wrapped her arms the best she could around her. Kate placed her arms around Alexis and whispered soothing words into her ear. After a couple of minutes like this Alexis looked up at Kate.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Alexis nodded her head she didn't want to speak in fear that she might start crying again, so they both made their way towards the baggage claim. Kate was silent as much as it was killing her to want to know what was going on she knew that Alexis would tell her in her own time. So with that she wrapped her arms around the girls shoulder and they walked in silence to collect Alexis' suitcase.

"Your dad has gone to help out at the Haunt tonight so it's just going to be you and me for a while." Kate said attempting to start a conversation.

Alexis nodded her head unable to speak.

"So if you wanted we could order in or I could make something, that's if you're hungry of course."

"Can we have Chinese?" Alexis asked her voice quiet.

"Sure we can." Kate smiled a little at that.

Since Alexis was almost the last person on the plane it meant that they didn't have the rush of people trying to find the correct suitcase, unfortunately that same couldn't be said for the traffic on the way out. Alexis got into the front passenger seat of the car and Kate put her suitcase in the back of her car., just then her phone started to vibrate. She took it from out of her pocket.

"Beckett." She answered not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey is she there?" Of course it was Rick he had some sort of telepathy.

"Yeah we just got to the car."

"How is she?" He sounded worried and she hated that, but he was her father and that's what they did.

"She hasn't really spoken so I've decided to let her tell me in her own time. We're going to go and stop for some Chinese if you want me to pick you something up along the way for you tonight."

"Sure that would be great." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Look's like they're calling me back I'll let you know when I'm on my way home it shouldn't be late."

"Okay." Kate said quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Tell Alexis I love her."

"I will see you tonight."

She hung the phone up and got into the driver's side putting the key into the ignition and reversing out of the space she was in.

"Your father sends you his love and say's he won't be home late."

"Okay." Alexis said quietly. Finding nothing to do she started to play with her hair and hands unsure of what to say. She knew that she didn't want to talk to Kate in the car but she didn't want her to worry about her which is probably what she was doing. It hurt to know that Kate was more of a mother to her than her actual one, she didn't realize what it felt like to have someone care for you and protect you until Kate came into their lives. Sure her dad was there but you couldn't talk about boys in front of him because he became uncomfortable. She was grateful for everything over the years that her dad had done, she was upset a little that he had tried to be both parents to Alexis and that meant he hadn't had much time for himself. Then there was Martha, she had been the typical doting grandmother towards her and helped her keep her dad in line.

Alexis looked at Kate who had kept quiet still concentrating on weaving her way in and out of traffic but not really paying attention. "Thank you." Alexis said quietly.

Kate looked at her a little confused, she hadn't done anything had she? "What for?"

"For not pushing me to say anything, I know you're worrying about me though."

Kate smiled a little. "I am, but I know if and when you want to you'll tell me. Well me and your dad hopefully."

Alexis rested her head on the glass window and watched as cars passed them by, it wasn't going to be a long drive but with the silence in the car it was certainly going to drag. She looked again at Kate and remember something that her mom's friends had said to her she quickly pushed the thought out of her head though because if she didn't she was going to start crying again.

They made quick time of making it from the airport and back to the loft after a quick stop at one of the Chinese restaurants located close to the loft. They headed inside saying a quick hello to the doorman. Kate took of her coat and hung it up onto the rack taking the food carton's into the kitchen leaving Alexis to go into the living room picking out a DVD to watch. She poured out two glasses of water and carried them into the living room placing them on the coffee table along with the carton's of food and taking a seat on the couch. Alexis mindlessly picked out a movie and put it in pressing play on the title screen. She knew it wouldn't matter which movie she put in since they probably wouldn't have ended up watching it anyway. She took her seat and took a deep breath knowing she needed to tell Kate why she wanted to come home.

"Kate?" She began quietly getting her attention.

Kate turned to look at her knowing that she was going to talk. She turned her whole body to face her and nodded to Alexis to say she had her undivided attention.

"Why do you try so hard?" She asked.

Not knowing where this conversation was going she looked at her. "With what?" There were so many things she tried hard at that she need to know which one.

"With me?" She asked looking at her hands and then looking to meet Kate's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You try so hard to get me to like you or to include me in your life. Why?"

Kate was confused to say the least. Was this why she had wanted to come home? Or had she heard something? So she told her. "Well in a way it makes your dad happy, but most importantly it makes you happy and that's what I care about. Doing my best to make you happy."

"Okay."

"Why?" She asked.

Alexis sat there unable to talk there was so much she wanted to say but she didn't know where to begin. Now she knew what it meant when her dad said things were complicated. She stared at Kate.

"I…It's just…" She really didn't know what to say. "It's complicated." She said.

"Well how about you start from the beginning?" Kate said.

Alexis nodded but she didn't know where that was. Kate saw her struggle with trying to find out where that was but she knew she couldn't help her, because she didn't know where it was either.

"My mom," Alexis began. "She was telling everyone how she's done such a great job of raising me, but it wasn't her it was dad and grams that did that. I didn't like what she was saying because all of her friends then got talking about how bad dad was. That he didn't deserve me and that I should be with her."

Kate listened to her as she explained it.

"I went outside to get some fresh air and there was a group of them out there, they didn't notice me." She looked at her hands again knowing that she was going to cry. "They were saying how you didn't really care about me and that you were just being nice to me so you could be with dad."

Kate moved closer to Alexis and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Lex." She said stroking her hair.

"I didn't believe them but when I went and told mom what she was saying she didn't believe me and said that I was making it up. She didn't care that I was there she just cared about showing me off, because I'm so amazing as her friends put it." She put her head on Kate's shoulder and a few tears fell loose, she wrapped her arm around her and continued her story. "I don't want to go see her again Kate."

Kate sat there speechless all she could do was hold Alexis close and hope that was enough. "Okay." She said softly.

"So I don't have to go back?" She asked softly.

"Honey we can't force you to go, we can only hope you make the right decisions in life." She continued to stroke her hair.

Alexis sat there silent in Kate's arms, she felt safe in them just like when her dad held her. She tried to tell her the next part.

"She's having another baby." She said softly. "She's already so attached and loving and it's make me mad. Why couldn't she be like that with me?" Alexis looked at Kate now, her tears unable to stop. "What's so wrong with me? All I wanted was for my mom to love me and show me she cares"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Kate said looking at her. "Your mom is the one missing out on your life."

"She wanted me to move there, be closer to her you know? She asked me but I said no. She's waited to long to show me that she can be a mom to me, she's been more of a sister my whole life."

They sat there in silent a little while longer before they heard a key in the door. Both looking up at it they saw Rick walk through the door and he looked at them both. Alexis looked tired out and Kate looked as if she was going to cry at any given moment. Unsure as to whether it was actual concern which he knew it was or whether it was hormones he walked towards them. He sat down and Alexis moved to give him a hug.

"Hey there pumpkin." He whispered into her hair.

Alexis sniffled a little and looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't stay longer there."

"Hey I'm sure you had a good reason." He said to her. "I'm sorry I made you go."

"Regardless of whether I want her to be or not she's my mom I had to."

"No you didn't." He looked at her and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Now have you eaten?"

Alexis shook her head and he looked to where the cartons of food lay untouched on the table. He picked them both up and moved into the kitchen to warm them up. Kate stood up to follow him.

"We'll be back in a minute sweetie." She told Alexis who had lay down. She nodded her head slowly.

Kate moved into the kitchen as Rick began to warm up the food he turned around to look at her she had a few tears streaming down her cheek. He moved towards her and moved his hand to her cheek wiping them away.

"I can't do it Rick." She whispered.

He looked at her. "Do what?"

"I can't sit there and see her in pain like that."

He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him tightly needing to feel him close to her. "I know it's hard but it'll get better." He placed a kiss on her forehead and leaned his cheek onto the top of her head.

"So how bad was it?" He asked.

"I'm still not sure I'm still trying to process everything." Kate said quietly. "But it's bad."

He moved his hand up and down her back "Don't worry we'll get it sorted."


	38. She can't do that

They both stood there Kate with silent tears in her eyes and Rick wondering what could have been said. It must have been bad if Kate had been upset by it unless they had said something personal about her. That in turn had gotten him mad, Meredith or her friends had no right to judge Kate seeing as they hardly knew her. He tensed up at the thought and held Kate tighter to him.

The microwave then signalled that their food had warmed up and Rick released Kate, they stood staring at each other unsure of what to say. But they let the silence comfort them in the ways that they couldn't voice. Rick moved into the living room to check on Alexis who had fell asleep and Kate moved to take the food from out of the microwave. As she walked in she saw Rick putting a blanket over Alexis, she handed him some of the take out and sat in one of the chairs as Rick took the end of the couch.

Kate began to eat her Chinese not really feeling hungry but knowing that she had to eat, she looked at Alexis and noticed for the first time that night that she seemed relaxed and didn't feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. There was a slight smile on her face which Kate knew wouldn't be there for long because as soon as she woke up it would be gone. Replaced with the pain of what she had heard.

Even though she had only been gone a day Rick had missed her daughter dearly. Sure he had gotten to do wild and imaginative things to Kate which he had enjoyed, but whenever his daughter left he felt like a piece of him was missing. Which is why it was going to kill him when she was going to be going to college and he hoped she would choose somewhere close. He was content with just sitting and watch his daughter sleep and when he looked at Kate he knew she was too.

They sat there in there thoughts for a few minutes before Rick turned his body so he could watch Kate fully. He knew she would tell him in her own time just as Alexis had done with her what was on her mind. But he was growing impatient, he knew that he shouldn't be but it was killing him slowly that he didn't know what had been said. They both finished their food and put the empty carton's on the table.

Kate looked at him. "I know you probably want to know what was said but can you at least take Alexis to bed?" She looked at Alexis again. "She's just tired and I don't want to wake her with all the talking."

Rick nodded and stood up. He picked Alexis up and remembered why he didn't do it so often anymore, she was getting to heavy for it. He slowly carried her up the stairs not wanting to drop her, he carefully opened the door and lay her on her bed. He stood and watched her for a few more seconds before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you pumpkin and don't ever forget that." He whispered.

She then curled the covers around her and he slowly walked out the room, silently shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment before making his way back downstairs to find Kate getting another glass of water. He watched her silently for a moment he would never tire of watching her. The way the lights hit her so she looked almost angelic, the way when there was a breeze it would move her hair slightly. He had definitely found his one and done with Kate, and as they said the third time's the charm. He knew he would do almost anything for her if she asked him.

"Are you going to stand there watching me all day?" She said smiling slightly.

"Can I?" He asked smiling at her.

"No." She said and headed for the couch, he followed soon after. She sat down at one end and made herself comfortable before he sat next to her. He watched her for what felt like hours not knowing if it was a good thing she was silent or not.

She sat there unsure of where to start, knowing now how Alexis had felt when trying to tell her. She looked at him and attempted to speak, but then she was lost again.

"Seriously you're killing me here I don't know whether or not it's a good thing or not that's you are being quiet."

She looked at him. "I'm not sure where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place."

"I don't know where that is."

He let her sit there for a few more minutes before she began again. "Alexis overheard a few things while she was visiting her mom."

"Like what?"

"Something along the lines of how I'm only being nice with Alexis to be with you." She cast her eyes downwards unable to meet Rick's eyes. He placed a hand on top of her that was rested on her knee.

"Kate look at me." He said softly. She looked up and into his eyes he could see she wanted to cry but was being strong. "You and I both now that's not true."

"But what if Alexis doesn't? What if she really does think that?" Even though they had spoke earlier and Alexis had told her she didn't believe them she was still worried.

"Hey you've heard her over the last couple of days." He said and held her hand in his. "She knows that's not true and you treat her like she's your own."

"I know I do, but what if deep down she actually believes them?"

"Alexis is a smart girl I'm sure if she felt that way then she would have said something."

He watched her and sensed that she had more to say but she didn't know how to tell him. Kate stared deep into his eyes not knowing how to say the next part. She wished she would know how he was going to react so she could prepare herself but she didn't and that made it worse.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst whatever that was. "They said you didn't deserve her." She watched him. "Meredith was telling them all how she had raised Alexis and that caused them to think you were a bad father."

He tensed a bit at that and watched her. "She shouldn't have said that with Alexis around." He said simply.

"I know but Alexis knows why she has turned out that way she has, it's because of you and Martha doing such a good job in raising her."

"You played a good part in it too. Even before we were dating and such you made sure Alexis was safe and you were there to talk too her."

"There's more." Kate said to him.

"Like what?" He asked cautiously.

"Meredith is having another child too."

"How did Alexis take the news?"

"Well it seems that Meredith is ready to be a mother now, she wants Alexis to move closer to her and her new husband."

At this Rick immediately stood up. "She can't do that!" He said a bit louder than he expected. "She can't decided when and if she's ready to be a mom!" He started to pace the room.

"Rick." Kate said trying to get his attention.

"She can't take my little girl away from me I won't let her."

Kate stood up and stopped him where he was mid pace. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared at him.

"She said no."

"What?"

"Alexis, she said no. Sure she wants that relationship with her mom where she can care about her but Alexis pretty much said she's missed her chance."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I told her she didn't have to go and see her mom anymore if she didn't want too." She knew that he pretty much felt the same about it, but she needed to make sure that he agreed.

He looked at her and pulled her close to him again. "Thank you for being honest with me." He said softly into her hair.

"You would have found out sooner or later."

"True. So how long do you think I should wait until I ring up Meredith?"

"I think it can wait another day." Kate said closing her eyes content to stay there in his arms.


	39. More stories

**Thank you for the reviews and such :) You guys really are great. So I hope you like this :)

* * *

**

Alexis awoke that morning and to her surprise she found none other than her father sleeping in a chair near her bed. She had decided that he must have been uncomfortable because he was bent over and had his head resting on his hands which was currently on her bed. She debated waking him up but knew that he needed his sleep so instead she headed downstairs, she exited her room as quietly as she could and closed the door silently. She then head down into the living room where she found Kate sitting on the couch.

"How longs dad been in my room?"

Kate jumped a little she hadn't heard Alexis come down the stairs for the simple fact of being to caught up in what she was thinking about. She turned to look at Alexis.

"Oh erm…I think he's been up there a couple of hours." She said unsure of herself.

Alexis looked at Kate and then went to slowly sit next to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kate looked at Alexis and smiled slightly knowing that she was worrying about her. "I'm fine."

"Well I hate to say it but you don't look it." Alexis looked at her again. "Did you even sleep last night?"

Kate bit her lip. "I couldn't sleep."

"Is this because of me?" Alexis asked.

"No of course not." Kate bit back a yawn feeling the effects of yesterday. She had managed to sleep for an hour or so before waking up and realising that she was alone. She had walked into Alexis' room to check up on her and saw Rick sitting in the chair looking at her.

"Rick?" She whispered not wanting to wake Alexis up.

He turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked adjusting her eyes to the darkness.

"I guess I couldn't sleep. I just need to be close to Alexis."

Kate nodded her head that she understood. "Okay, I'm going back to bed then."

"Okay." He nodded as he turned to face Alexis again and held her hand while he stared at her.

Kate had gone back to bed but she couldn't sleep, she threw the covers off of herself and went to sit downstairs hoping that she would fall asleep like she normally did. As she sat there thinking about anything and everything that hadn't happened. She hadn't realized how long she had been sitting there until Alexis had come downstairs.

"I'm sorry." Alexis said suddenly.

Kate was stunned. Had she done something wrong that she hadn't know about? "What for?"

"I just feel like I've messed up by coming home early."

"Alexis it wasn't anything you did." She said reassuring her. "You weren't happy and we let you come home. We shouldn't have pushed you to go in the first place."

"But I feel like I just overreacted about it all."

"No you didn't. You haven't done anything wrong so stop blaming yourself."

"Okay." Alexis sat debating whether or not to tell Kate what was on her mind. "Can I tell you something else but it has to stay between us?"

Kate was unsure whether or not she wanted to hear it but she knew that it was important if Alexis didn't want to tell anyone else. "Okay."

Alexis looked around trying to think of how to word what she wanted. "When I was there, at the wedding there was a boy there."

Kate thought she knew where this was going but she nodded for Alexis to continue.

"Well," Alexis struggled a bit. "He sort of kissed me."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well we were there outside and he was talking to me when all of a sudden he just kissed me. But I pushed him away and told him I was seeing someone."

Kate nodded trying to think of something to say.

"But I feel awful."

"Why is that?"

"Because I feel like I've cheated on Ashley. I mean I didn't initiate the kiss but in some way it just feels like I've let him down."

"Alexis the reason that you are feeling like this is because you love him. You didn't do anything wrong the best thing you can do is be truthful with Ashley and hope that he see's it the same way."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way and breaks up with me?" She asked scared that he would.

"Well then you'll have me and your dad. Plus there are plenty of other guys out there, I had to go out with quite a few before I met the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Alexis smiled a little. "That's really sweet Kate."

"Besides you have a few friends who know how to kill and get away with it." She laughed softly. "You're dad's already been warned."

Alexis smiled and then her phone signalled that she had a message. She took it from out of her pocket and stared at it.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's from Ashley." She said. "He wants to know if I want to meet up for some dinner since I told him I was back last night."

Kate watched as Alexis seemed to battle with the thoughts she had going around in her head. She was starting to feel the effects of having hardly any sleep.

"Well it's still a few hours away, and if you don't feel comfortable being on your own with him you can always have something here." Kate said.

"I wouldn't want dad to kill him if Ashley took the news the wrong way."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can keep your dad occupied with something when it comes to that."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks Kate, you really are like a mom to me." She sent a reply back to Ashley inviting him to the loft so they could talk and have dinner.

Kate stood up and smiled at Alexis. "Well I think I'm going to go and try and catch a few hours before Ashley comes."

"Okay." Alexis nodded.

"Just come get me if you need anything."

Knowing that Kate hadn't had much sleep she nodded her head but knew she wouldn't, after all she could go to her dad as well.

Kate headed upstairs and walked into Alexis' room sitting on the bed. She stared at the man currently resting in an uncomfortable position slowly moving her hand through his hair she called him.

"Rick."

He moaned slightly but didn't open his eyes. "Rick come on get up." She shook him slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hmmm…what?"

"Come on if you want to sleep then you can sleep in your own bed for a couple of hours."

He looked around the room. "Where's Alexis?"

"She's downstairs, I've already told her that if she needs us to come and wake one of us up."

He stood up shakily and stretched for a second. "I really don't think I should sleep like that anymore."

Kate laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on old man."

"Hey I'm not that old!" He said following her slightly. "Besides I'm not that older than you are."

"Look at that already talking like one."

"You just wait I'll show you." He grumbled.

They both walked into their room and Rick went to close the blinds so it would be a little darker. He lay on his back and closed his eyes and Kate moved next to him and lay her head on his chest bring the covers close to her.

"You know as much as I love being pregnant I hate that I can't get as close to you anymore." Kate said sleepily.

Rick chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while placing one on her stomach. "Don't listen to her kiddo's mommy just needs sleep."

"Mommy needs more than sleep now quiet or daddy will be sleep in the spare room."

"Now now let's not argue in front of the kids." He said while letting sleep take over him.


	40. Planning

**So don't worry you guys have nothing to worry about with Ashley, that will come in the next chapter anyway.**

**So first this chapter i'm dedicating to Angel-Dressed-in-Red because well she made me cry reading her story. So here's your present :P Also to NCISchick since it's her birthday, so Happy Birthday :D**

**Also look out for another chapter later...yes that's right i'm giving you not one but two chapters today :)**

* * *

Rick was the first to wake up and he watched as Kate slept, he knew that if she found him watching she'd probably kill him but he couldn't get enough of watching her. He leaned down and gently gave her a kiss before slightly moving himself from her and heading out of the room. He silently headed into the hallway and walked towards the spare room. He looked inside and smiled to himself they had started to clear out the furniture in the room so that they could turn it into a nursery. That's as far as they had gotten they had planned on getting more work down this weekend since Kate wasn't on call but they had gotten sidetracked.

As he continued to stare at the room he kept getting little images in his mind of coming home and finding Kate holding one of them. He smiled and leaned against the door frame and then he decided to call in reinforcements.

He dialled a familiar number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello. Lanie speaking."

"Hey Lanie it's Castle."

"Oh hey there what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a little favour?"

"What kind of favour are we talking here?"

"For the next couple of days I want you to keep Kate occupied."

"By occupied you mean?"

"Kept out of the loft for a couple of hours. Go shopping, or to get massages I don't care just keep her away."

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret would it." He chuckled slightly.

"But if you don't tell me then I'm not going to help." She couldn't help but smile.

"Is he chatting you up?" He heard Esposito in the background. "Because I am so not cool with that."

"Oh it that Esposito? Put him on the phone." Rick said.

"Tell me what's going on first."

"I'll get him to tell you I need his help too."

Lanie rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Esposito who was leaning casually on the couch. "Here."

"Yo dude are you chatting my woman up?"

"It's only a little bit of light flirting." Rick said laughing slightly. "Keeps the relationships alive you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "I think Lanie's slowly turning into Beckett she's doing the eye roll thing." Esposito said seriously.

"Don't worry you get used to it." He said laughing slightly.

"Anyway what's up?" Esposito asked.

"I need your help with something."

"What would that something be?"

"I want to surprise Kate this weekend. I need your help doing some shopping."

"Shopping? Seriously?" Esposito moved the phone away and looked at it. "Do I honestly look like I'm the right guy for shopping?"

"No I need some supplies. Plus I'm going to try and drag Ryan along so Jenny might hang out with Lanie and Kate too."

"Okay Castle you're being a little cryptic here. I know I'm a detective and all but I'm going to need some help." Lanie was looking at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "What kind of supplies we talking about here? Because I think you're a little late on some of them you know."

"Shut up dude." He laughed. "No me and Kate were going to go buy some furniture for the nursery this weekend but something came up." Not wanting to go into more detail he stopped there.

"Oh really and what kind of something would that be?" He smirked.

"Do you realize how wrong you sound wanting to know about your bosses sex life? But no something happened with Alexis."

"Is she okay?" He asked truly concerned for her.

Rick smiled, over the last couple of years the guys at the precinct had grown to become like a family to Alexis and him. Knowing that they were worried for Alexis made him smile with pride knowing that if anything were to happen to him or Kate that she'd have someone to watch over her.

"Yeah she's fine now, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. So listen are you in?" He heard either Kate waking up or Alexis coming up the stairs so he had to finish the conversation quickly.

Esposito sat on the other end thinking. "Well I guess I am I'll see you tomorrow at the precinct."

"Great see you tomorrow." He grinned.

He hung the phone up and to his surprise it was Kate who had woken up and headed for him. She let out a small yawn and leaned next to him.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just Esposito."

"Oh what did he want?"

"Oh nothing." He said casually thanking his quick thinking he had come up with an excuse. "Just wants to know if I want to hang out after work tomorrow."

"Oh." Kate said a little surprised.

"Don't worry no drinking I promise. Just a friendly little game of poker, also you and Lanie are doing something."

"Did you volunteer me?"

"No she wanted you to hang out because apparently it's been ages since you last did something together." He said dramatically.

"We did something last week."

"But in girl time that's years." He said laughing slightly.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You realize Lanie's doing that too?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"That eye rolling thing. You have got everyone doing it."

"Maybe it's just the women in your life."

"Possibly. So how are daddy's little guys?" He asked kneeling down slightly and kissing her stomach. "Are you being crazy?" He asked.

"No they are behaving actually." She smiled and then looked towards the room that was going to be the nursery. "Well it looks like it's going to have to be put off for another week."

Rick stood and smiled. "Don't worry we're not in a rush yet." He hoped that he could manage to get everything done without Kate finding out. He'd have to send a text to Ryan later to see if he was available.

Kate started to head downstairs so he decided to send him a text to see if he could join them since he wasn't going to get to ring him.

_Ryan, need your help. Are you and Jenny available tomorrow and the next couple of days for a few hours?_

_Castle_

Kate turned around to face him. "What are you doing?"

He put his phone into his pocket almost as quick as he had taken it out. "Nothing." He said hoping she would leave it at that.

She looked at him closely and turned around. "Yeah sure. I'm a detective I will find out you do realize."

"I'd rather you do it later." He said quietly.

"I can hear you."

He stood watching her before sighing and walking towards her. "I managed to get something past you though didn't I?"

"Not for long."

"I'm hoping on it."


	41. Secrets Revealed

**So this is for everyone who has reviewed and supported me through this :) You are amazing and I wouldn't have gotten this far without your words. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

When Kate came downstairs Alexis was just opening the door to greet Ashley, she noticed she wasn't as enthusiastic as she should have been. When Ashley leaned in for a kiss she just stood there not moving or saying a word.

"Alexis don't leave the poor boy standing outside." Kate said smiling a little.

"Oh yeah, right." She shyly moved to one side. Ashley stepped in and noticed both Rick and Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs watching them.

"I hope you didn't mind me coming today?" Ashley said shyly. Even though he had grown to be like one of the family he still felt like he was intruding on their time together.

"No not at all." Kate said. "I was the one that suggested you come over today."

He nodded and then all was silent in the loft. Alexis was still stood by the door, Ashley wasn't sure what to say, Kate was silently watching Alexis and Rick was stood watching Ashley.

Ashley turned towards Alexis and noticed she was silent, he was used to it be she was even more quiet than usual.

"Is everything okay?" He asked unsure.

Alexis was looking at the floor staying silent before she looked up towards him and stared in his eyes. "I think we need to talk." She said quietly.

Ashley stood there momentarily before nodding silently. "Okay." His heart had started to beat faster and he was amazed at how controlled his voice was.

"Rick we should leave them for a minute." Kate said as she was about to move towards Rick's office.

"No!" Alexis said forcefully. Kate stopped and turned to face her, she bit her lip and stared at her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alexis said shyly.

Kate dropped Rick's hand and walked into the kitchen with Alexis. "Are you sure?" Kate asked her cautiously.

Alexis looked at the floor unsure of how to say what she was going to tell her. "I'm sure Kate." She said quietly. "I don't care if you and dad are just in the room but I…" She looked up and stared Kate in her eyes. "Kate…I need my mom with me."

Kate looked at Alexis and suddenly she had tears in her eyes. "Alexis…I honestly don't know what to say."

"Please just tell me that you'll stay with me no matter what."

Kate slowly nodded her head and Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate hugging her. "Thank you."

While they were both in the kitchen Ashley stood awkwardly in the living room with Rick. They both stood hands in their pockets unsure of where to look. After a few seconds of silence Ashley looked at Rick.

"Is she going to break up with me?" Ashley said. He knew that Rick would be honest with him and he was sure that if Alexis was going to break up with him, Rick would have gotten him by now. Or he would at least be giving him a stern look but he wasn't doing anything.

Rick suddenly looked at him. "Ashley all I'm going to say is it's been a tough couple of days for her and she's going to need someone with her." Ashley nodded his head. "In my personal opinion no she isn't."

"Okay." He felt his heart rate return to normal. "Has this got something to do with her mom?"

Rick looked at him and nodded his head. "Yes."

At that moment Kate and Alexis walked in, they both looked like they had been crying and Alexis looked a little better. Alexis took a breath and then lead Ashley to the couch, he silently took a seat and watched Alexis sit next to him. Rick turned to watch Kate who stood silently next to him.

"Kate…" He said quietly. "Should we not be disappearing at this point?"

She looked at him and shook her head, deciding to instead hold his hands firmly in hers.

Alexis looked at Ashley and released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Okay I'm just going to get this is over with." She said. She closed her eyes hard before opening them. "While I was at my mom's wedding reception…" She paused. "Ikissedsomeoneelse." She said fast.

Ashley looked at her and was unable to say anything. Rick turned to look at Kate who didn't seem shocked.

"Did you know?" He silently whispered. She looked at him and slowly nodded.

"What?" Ashley said silently. He was sure of what he heard but he needed to make sure he heard it correctly. He had felt his heart break a little and took a deep breath.

"I kissed someone else." She said painfully. "It was an honest mistake I swear."

Ashley stared at her suddenly losing his voice. He cleared his throat slightly and looked at her managing to stay calm, there must have been an explanation. "A mistake?"

"Well he kissed me, but I pushed him away." She said watching him. "But I feel awful."

Ashley moved and Alexis thought he was going to walk away but instead he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She had managed to keep hold of her emotions but when he took her into his arms she started to cry.

"Don't worry even though I'm a little surprised to say the least I understand." He whispered into her hair. "We'll get through this." He slowly stroked her hair.

As Rick watched this he knew that he'd never find someone good enough for his daughter but Ashley sure came close. As he watched them he felt his phone vibrating, he picked it up and noticed Ryan was ringing him. Kate saw this and looked at him.

"Are you having some sort of secret affair with the boys I don't know about?" She asked.

"You're the trained detective you tell me." He winked before picking up the phone. "Hey Ryan."

"Castle? Hi, I got your text what's going off?"

Rick walked into the kitchen and tried to keep his voice low. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Ryan looked at his phone funnily, no it certainly wasn't his end his reception was fine. "Erm…Castle are you whispering?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'm working I suppose why?"

"Because I need help with something and you and Jenny are involved in my little plan."

"Right so what is this plan?"

"I can't tell you because someone is listening to me right now. What I want you to do is ring Esposito up and get him to tell you. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Castle are you high? Have got drugs and not sharing?"

"No I have not!" He said louder than the whole conversation. "Just do it please?"

"Okay I will."

"Great see you tomorrow." He hung up happily and turned to see Kate facing him looking suspicious her hand on his hips.

"Now you have Ryan and Jenny dragged into this little plan?"

"Who said its little?" He said. "Like everything else in my life I do things BIG!"

She laughed. "You are such a kid."

"Hey would a kid be able to do half the things I've done?"

"Well actually probably."

"Okay then legally."

"No."

"I thought so." He smirked. "So is there anything else that you and Alexis are keeping quiet? I'm not going to be a grandfather am I?"

Kate looked at him. "Oh my god no!" She turned to see Ashley and Alexis still silently hugging each other. "At least I don't think so. I hope not. I'm not old enough to be a grandmother."

Rick laughed at her and walked to wrap his arms around his with her back against his chest. "They are perfect for each other." He smiled watching Ashley and Alexis too.

"I know. Just like us." She smiled as she leaned against him.

They stood there Rick slowly moving his hand up and down her stomach and Kate lazily moving her hand up and down his arm. Watching as Alexis curled up close to Ashley who was comforting her the best he could.


	42. Almost Caught

**So here's the next chapter :) Thanks for reviewing the last ones hope you like this just as much. I think that the talk with Meredith is going to be coming up soon either over the phone or she might come for a visit. I haven't decided but if you would like to express your opinions please feel free :) I will gladly put anything you guys would like to see into the story after all you're the one's reading it so I want to make it the best I can for you.

* * *

**

"Seriously guys could you give it a rest!" Rick said for what must have been the tenth time that hour.

"Castle what's Beckett done to you? You would have been all over this." Esposito said laughing at the paint that Ryan had managed to get on him.

"She hasn't done anything to me Esposito." He said sighing and turning to look at them. "Honestly you've got more paint on the floor than on the wall!" He said looking at them both.

"Hey it's not our fault." Ryan said defensively.

"Who has the paintbrush in their hand?" He said raising his eyebrows in question and turning his stare at Ryan.

"Castle I'm sorry but in my defence he started it." Ryan said pointing a finger at Esposito.

"Have you honestly listened to yourself?"

"You used to be cool Castle."

"Hey what do you mean used to be? I still am!"

"Ever since you got with Beckett you've changed dude." Esposito shook his head.

"Hey I'm still me."

"I don't know how to put this Castle but…" Esposito looked at him. "You've grown up!"

Rick looked at them and stood still. "Well I can't have that happening now can I?"

He picked up the paintbrush he was holding and then smirked, Ryan saw what he was going to do and back slowly into the corner. Esposito watched him and with his eyes almost dared him to do what he was thinking of doing.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right I wouldn't." He sighed. He slowly turned around and Esposito had a smile on his face knowing that he had won. But in the blink of an eye Rick stopped turning then turned to face Esposito again before reaching out and getting most of the paint on his clothes.

"Dude!" Esposito shouted.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." He said shrugging slightly.

"That Castle wasn't cool." Esposito said. Ryan stood in the corner slightly chucking to himself. "I don't know why you're laughing Ryan." He said and looked at him. "Have you seen what you're leaning against?"

Ryan stood straight up and then tried to look at his back. "Oh man Jenny is going to kill me." He said sounding sad. All up his back he had a sky blue coloured paint on him. "The paint was going to be easy to get out now it's going be killer."

Rick stood silently laughing. "Can we please finish this room before the girls get back." He checked his watch and then looked at his phone. "Oh I've got a new text." He said sounding a little surprised. "Oh it's from Lanie." He said smiling slightly.

"You sending each other naughty texts now?" Esposito asked. "Should I be telling Beckett about this?"

"She already knows." Rick said smirking. "Who do you think helps me write them?" He then read the text and straightened up a little more. "Oh man they are on their way back!" He said almost alarmingly.

"Don't worry bro, if we call them and ask them to bring up back dinner it will all work out. We've almost done the room anyway."

"Right okay well I make this call you get doing the last bit of painting."

Ryan and Esposito both nodded and picked up the paintbrushes that had fallen to the floor, fighting the urge to get each other again they turned to the walls and started to paint. Rick made his way out into the hallway and rang Lanie's phone.

"Hello there handsome." She said laughing.

"Hello Lanie." He said back.

"How are you doing?"

"Listen we need you to stall. Maybe grab some Chinese on the way back."

"Oh I'm fine thanks for asking." She said still walking.

"So that's a yes?" He asked confused.

"I guess we could." She said.

"Great, we'll see you when you get back."

"You can count on it." She hung the phone up and turned to Kate. "You writer man wants us to pick some Chinese up for them on the way."

Kate looked at her, Lanie must have known something about what was going off surely. "Okay." She said. She was a great detective at work but she decided that when all her friends knew something and Rick was planning something it was impossible to know what was going off.

Lanie smiled to her best friend and held her breath. She didn't know how Castle could be so good at lying to her. Well it must come natural to him or, she decided, he really wanted her to be genuinely surprised.

Rick walked back into the room to find the boys hard at work, Esposito on one side and Ryan on another. "See was that so hard?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just get painting." Esposito said.

He laughed and then walked to pick up one of the brushes that was still on the floor. "The guy who's coming to put down a carpet is going to be here before the furniture right?"

"Yes. How stupid do you think I am?" He asked him. "Don't even think about answering it." He told him when he knew he was going to come back with something he thought was funny but actually wasn't.

After a few more minutes of painting Esposito dropped his brush again. "There all finished my side."

"Great I've done." Ryan said.

"It's about time." Rick said.

"Great so where's our stuff, we need to get changed if we you don't want Beckett finding out."

"I put your stuff in my room." He said. "Come on."

They both walked out and Rick had made sure that the window was still slightly open so the smell of the paint didn't carry through the loft. He knew Kate would be able to smell it as soon as she walked up the stairs, but he was hoping she would have been too tired to notice when she was going to bed. He walked into his room and picked both the bags up and handed one to Ryan.

"You can go get changed in there." He said pointing to the bathroom.

He then handed the other to Esposito. "There is a guest bathroom just down the hall."

"Where are you going to change?" Ryan asked.

"Outside." Rick said sarcastically. "In here."

"Erm…okay? Why can I not just get dressed in Alexis' room or Martha's?" Ryan said.

"What? And risk you going through their stuff? No way." Rick said laughing.

"You really think I'd do that?"

"Don't worry I'll be done and downstairs faster than you." He said laughing. "Kate's trained me pretty well. She threatens to go to a crime scene without me if I'm not up ad ready before her."

"Dude you are so whipped." Esposito laughed.

"Says the guy who goes running to the morgue when Lanie calls." He looked at Esposito.

"Good one Castle."

"Shut up Ryan, who's the one that checks their phone every hour just to make sure they haven't missed a call from Jenny?"

"I don't care." Ryan said smiling slightly but not fully.

"Okay guys domestic over." Rick said stopping them before they could say anything else. "Now hurry up before the girls are back."

Ryan went into the adjoining bathroom, as Esposito went down the hall. Rick walked to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt that fit him perfectly and a pair of jeans that were faded and worn. He moved his other clothes into the pile of clothes needed to be washed and the headed downstairs. He opened the fridge and pulled out three beers and opened them.

"Dad?" He heard someone call out. "We're home!"

"Okay pumpkin." He shouted. "That was a close call." He whispered to himself.

He walked into the room smiling before noticing Lanie, Jenny, Kate and Alexis dropping bags that they were carrying onto the floor.

"Whoa!" He said suddenly. "How much did you buy?"

"We got a little carried away." Kate said looking at him, her eyes then showing confusion.

"Oh my god dad! You should see it they have the cutest baby stuff." Alexis said grinning.

"Hey what are you trying to tell me here?" He said cautiously.

"Oh don't worry dad." She said waving him off. "I just like looking at them." She walked into the kitchen and then opened the fridge getting out some drinks for everyone.

He turned back to look at the three women stood in the middle of the room. "So how much did you buy?"

"Enough." Kate said staring at him still.

Ryan and Esposito then came down the stairs and smiled. "Hey there girls." Ryan said.

"Have fun shopping?" Esposito asked.

"See now why can't you say that?" Kate said looking at Rick.

"Because I'm not trying to score points." He mumbled.

Kate rolled her eyes and then stared at them. Her eyes looked at them and then she turned back to Rick.

"Why have you all got changed?" She asked him.

"What?" Rick asked. He should have known she'd catch on. "We haven't."

"Yes you have." Kate said sure of herself. "You were wearing a suit, Esposito was wearing a blue top not a white one and Ryan was wearing a white shirt and not a black one."

"Kate you must be imagining things, we haven't changed." He turned to look at Lanie.

"Well I'm hungry." Lanie said. "Why don't we eat?" She walked into the room with Jenny following behind her.

"What have you been doing?" Kate asked.

"I told you we've been playing poker." Rick said. Remain eye contact he kept telling himself, if you look around then she will know something is wrong.

She watched him, he was starting to become pretty well good at lying. Did he not know she was a trained detective? She watched him a bit more before she bit her lip and sighed.

"Fine." She said. "But whatever is going on I'm going to find out."

"You keep telling me that but you aren't doing a good job are you?"

She eyed him and then looked to Ryan and Esposito. She rolled her eyes at them all.

"Okay well I'm going to get our drinks." He had left them on the counters and he turned to get them thinking he had gotten off the hook.

She watched him as he turned around. Then something caught her eye. "Rick?" She asked.

He turned slowly to look at her. "Yes Kate?"

"Is that paint in your hair?"

His eyes widened and he moved his hands in his hair pulling out what was most certainly paint. Oh great how was he going to explain this one? He thought.


	43. The Surprise

**So yeah...here's the next chapter :) Hope you like it. Thanks for the great reviews on the last one's and enjoy!

* * *

**

"Erm…" Rick had been standing there trying to think of something to say. "It's from…paintballing?" He sounded unsure of himself. He stood there talking to himself. You are on the new York's best seller list and that is the best you can do! He said shouting at himself.

Kate stared at him her arms crossed across her chest. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Rick looked at Esposito and Ryan and then stared back at her. "Yes." He said.

She looked at him in the you have got to be kidding me stare.

"It's true." Esposito said jumping to his defence.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "It's this new place that has just opened up near the park."

Kate looked at all three of them. "So you're telling me that one of you-" She pointed to Ryan and Esposito. "Hit Rick in the head with a paintball."

They stared at Kate. "It was him." They both said simultaneously pointing to one another.

Kate then turned to stare at Rick. "So they hit you and you don't have a headache? Or feel slightly dizzy? Or experience any other symptoms from being hit with a paintball?"

"What can I say?" Rick said shrugging it off. "I took some Advil and was fine."

"Come on Beckett would we lie to you?" Ryan said.

She looked at them. "What's he bribing you with and I'll tell you."

"You amaze me." Rick said. "Why would I bribe them?"

"That's true, they'd do anything you asked of them."

Ryan and Esposito stared at her shocked. "I can't believe you'd think that." Esposito said.

"Yeah you hurt us Beckett." Ryan added.

"Oh please you are upset when he's not there." Kate said laughing slightly. "It's like he's joined this little bromance thing you've got going on."

Esposito and Ryan decided to join the women in the kitchen choosing to ignore what Kate had said and walk away.

"Oh don't be like that guys." Kate said as they went into the kitchen.

"Must you drive my friends away." Rick said looking slightly sad.

"Well they are your only ones." Kate said thinking out loud. "I guess I could tell them I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." They both shouted from the kitchen."

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes at them. "So anyway back to the paint. What exactly went off?"

"Just like they said, we tried out this new place and wow it's great." Rick said. "They had these really awesome guns, and it's a really wide open space. Of course I naturally won both of them."

"In your dreams Castle!" Esposito called out. He then walked into the room with some Chinese and a beer. "We totally kicked your ass."

"Yeah in YOUR dreams Esposito." Rick said back.

Kate laughed at them, they were getting so caught up in this little game they had going on that she almost believed them.

The next day had gone considerably fast and before Kate knew it she was being dragged off by Lanie.

"Where are we going?"

"The spa." Lanie said none to enthusiastic.

"I can't." Kate started to protest. "I have all this paperwork on the last case I need to get done."

"Honey I have dead people in my morgue waiting to be seen but do you see me rushing?"

"Point taken." Kate said. "But I really do need to get it done."

"No come on." Lanie said. "Jenny and Alexis are going to meet us there."

Rick watched in amusement as Lanie struggled with Kate until they reached the elevator. "I guess I'll see you later then Kate." He shouted to her.

She glared at him before the doors shut leaving Rick grinning. He stood up and clapped his hands together facing the boys.

"Okay so I'll see you at my place in-" He checked his watch. "Half an hour."

"Why where are you going?"

"Well the guy is coming in about that time so I'm going to clear the room."

"Okay Castle." Esposito said.

"You'd better have drinks." Ryan said as Rick headed out the bullpen.

"I will don't worry."

Rick headed back to the loft and cleared the paint from yesterday's little fiasco up and placing it in the cupboard downstairs. He was just removing the covering on the floor when the doorbell rang, he raced downstairs to get it and opened the door.

"Hi." He greeted the men at the door. "The room is just upstairs I'll take you up." He smiled, the two men who carried the carpet followed him inside and up the stairs. "So how long we looking at?"

"Oh shouldn't be more than 20 minutes." One of the men replied while the other got to work bringing the old one up off the floor. There was then another knock at the door and Rick moved downstairs to answer it. He smiled at Ryan and Esposito.

"Just in time." Rick said.

"Oh that's great then." Ryan said walking in. "Where's the drinks?"

Rick laughed at him. "In the fridge."

"Awesome." Ryan moved into the kitchen while Esposito stood in the middle of the room and Rick closed the door behind him.

As promised the men had lay down the carpet in 20 minute and were on their way with a generous tip from Rick. Ryan and Esposito sat on the couch a beer in their hand as Rick answered the door yet again. This time it what the furniture for the room that had arrived flat packed.

"Just place it anywhere in the room." Rick said letting them in. They nodded their heads and placed the boxes near the stairs. One of the men handed Rick a clipboard and asked him to sign it to say everything had been delivered.

Rick signed the sheet and then handed him the board back and handing them a tip and thanking them for their help. They both walked out and Rick shut the door turning back to the men on the couch.

"Come on then let's go." He said to them.

"Can't we just like sit here for another minute?" Ryan asked staring at the screen.

"Look we pull this off I'll get you both a TV as big as that."

"Seriously?" Esposito said.

"Yes." He said honestly.

With that Ryan and Esposito were up in a flash, both trying to take up more than they could handle.

"Guy's would you chill?" He said laughing. "Just take it steady."

Ryan took the heaviest boxes up, while Esposito followed behind him. Rick was just heading up the stairs when Ryan and Esposito headed back down for the rest.

"Right Castle where's everything going?" Ryan asked ready for anything.

"Right I want the dresser over in the corner, the chair over there and I'll deal with the cots."

"You sure you can deal with something like that?" Esposito laughed.

"Hey keep talking and I'm downgrading your TV." Rick said warning him but smiling.

Esposito with that walked and picked the box that held the dresser, quietly mumbling something and getting it all out. He opened it up and stared down at it, he tried to look in his head what needed to go where but wasn't having any luck.

"There are instructions you know?" Ryan said watching him struggle.

"Instructions are for women and men who are just lazy."

"That or men who are in a rush to get something done before the woman who can kiss his ass get's home."

"Gotcha Castle." Esposito nodded his head reluctantly reaching for the paper and then getting even more confused. "Why can't they ever give instructions in English?" He said holding it upside down and then looking at the back. "Either of you speak Polish or Chinese I'm thinking?"

"Just look at the diagrams or use your own intuition." Rick said already halfway to putting up the first cot.

"How do you do that?" Esposito said as he watched Rick tilt a piece of wood raise and eyebrow and then screw it into another piece.

"I shut up, stop complaining and get the work done." He said picking up another piece and looking at Esposito. "Also it helps that I've done it before now get to work."

Esposito grumbled and then looked at the diagrams. If all else fails just go with it. After an hour of struggling he had managed to put up the dresser and had put all the clothes into the draws. He had even found a bag of teddies that Rick had bought and put them in a nice little pile on top of it.

Rick had just finished checking the room making sure everything was in place before placing the last of the toys inside the cot when he heard the door go and Kate shouting for him.

"Rick?"

Rick stood up and look startled everything had been done apart from one thing. He handed Ryan and Esposito a box each.

"Esposito over the cot that side, Ryan over that one." He said pointing to the one's each side.

They both looked at him confused as he ran out the room before they stared in the boxes that were in their hands. They both looked at each other before shrugging and heading to the walls they were designated.

Rick raced downstairs and smiled at the women in his living room. "Good afternoon guys."

Kate stared at him, something was going on now. Rick was out of breath had changed clothes yet again and was looking nervous. She was a trained detective and couldn't figure out what was going on and what he was doing. But then a thought came into her head, what if he had gone back to his old ways? There might have been a woman up there waiting for him. She looked at him and shook the thought out of her head. No Rick was the faithful type always had been and always would be, so what was it?

"Hey Castle." Lanie greeted. "What have you been doing?" She asked.

"Oh you know just hanging out with the guys." He said casually.

Kate attempted to head upstairs but Rick stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." She said. "Why is there something wrong wit that?"

"Yes." He said.

"What would that be?"

Rick looked at her and then to the rest of them for help. "Erm…me and the boys made a mess up there? I don't want you to see it."

"Seriously you expect me to believe that?"

"Speaking of messes." Rick said. "Lanie? Jenny? Can you go check on the boys?"

Lanie and Jenny nodded their heads and quickly ran up the stairs, Rick hated the fact that they were going to see the room before Kate but he had to do something.

"Rick this is getting past a joke now." Kate said getting frustrated. "What are you hiding from me?"

Rick sighed and then looked at her. "Okay Kate I've been trying to hide it from you but I can't anymore."

"What?" She asked.

"Come with me." He took her hand and led her up the stairs followed by Alexis. He stopped short of the closed door. "Okay stay here for a second."

Kate watched as he walked and opened the door peaking his head inside. "Everything ready?" He asked them. They must have nodded because he then reached for Kate again.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"I don't think I want to." Kate said approaching the door.

"Please Kate." He said.

Something in his voice told her that he had worked really hard so she closed her eyes and let him guide her to the room.

"Okay." He said as he put his hands on her shoulder. "Open them."

So that's exactly what she did and when they were open she couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't know what to do so she just stood in her spot not saying a word taking it all in.

"Kate?" Rick said. "I'm really going to need your opinion here." He said.

She turned to look at him and smiled, she couldn't say anything because when she did nothing came out. She then turned to look at her friends who stood in the room waiting for her to say something and then to Alexis who was grinning at her wildly.

"Really Kate anything at all would be good." Rick said again.

"I love it." She said taking a breath to control the tears that she was sure was going to come any moment now. She stared again at the room before slowly taking a step in and getting the full effect. On either side of the room there was a cot and above them in wooden letters were the names Malcolm and Johanna. Next she noticed that there were mobiles above the cot, for Malcolm it was a rocket's and starts for Johanna it was a range of animals. Lion's, horses, zebra's and even an elephant. She looked into the corner and there was a dresser filled with an assortment of stuffed animals. It was covered with unicorns, lion's and tigers. She guessed that one of them had put clothes in the draws and then looked to the other corner. There was a bookshelf filled with plenty of books and a chair by the window. There was then a table that held baby monitors, baby supplies from bottles to nappies and then next to the table was a changing mat.

"I honestly don't know what to say." She said when she had managed to get her voice back. She looked around again to make sure she wasn't dreaming before turning back to face Rick.

"You did all this?"

"With a little help from the guys." He smiled. "It was meant to be a surprise but no you had to go getting all suspicious." He said.

She walked around the room noticing the Scooby Doo teddy in Malcolm's cot and a pony in Johanna's before turning back to her friends.

"Why did you do it?"

"We were offered plasma's screens." Esposito said. "He bribed us."

Lanie hit him. "Shut up Javier." She turned to Kate and smiled. "We love you and just wanted to see you happy. Also being chosen as god parent's help." She laughed slightly.

Kate chuckled slightly. "I'm just amazed you guys." She said. "Thank you." She walked to Rick again and leaned up giving him a small kiss. "You are really one in a million."

"I know no need to remind me." He smiled. "But I couldn't have done it without these guys. Lanie, Jenny and Alexis for dragging you off for the last couple of days. Ryan and Esposito for showing their feminine side for once." He laughed slightly.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring and Alexis jumped from where she was. "I'll get it don't worry."

She raced down the stairs and opened the door, her smile dropping from her face and momentarily losing the ability to do anything. She simply turned around and shouted. "Dad someone's at the door for you!"

* * *

**So yeah i'm sure you might all know who's at the door and come for a visit. Next chapter up tomorrow earlier hopefully, also are you all voting for Nathan, Stana and the gang in the shorty awards on Twitter? :D**


	44. Visitors

**So all I can say it MAJOR writers block with this chapter, I've been trying to get it out for the last few hours. I got halfway and got stuck but I think it turned out alright, not as long as i'd imagined though. But please enjoy it either way.

* * *

**

Rick walked down the stairs and looked at Alexis. "Who's at the door?" He asked her.

"Go look for yourself." She said watching him and then waiting near the stairs.

Rick looked at her a little shocked, that wasn't like Alexis. He slowly walked to the door and opened it shocked at who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Is it a crime to want to come and visit now?" Meredith stood on the other side of the door, smiling happily. Totally unaware of the feeling everyone in the loft felt towards her she continued to smile. "So are you going to invite us in or leave us out here?"

"Is that a trick question?" Rick asked her. "Because I really don't feel like inviting you in at this minute."

She looked at him. "What have I done wrong?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Kate was now stood at the bottom of the stairs, Alexis close to her. Behind them were the Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Jenny.

"You know Meredith I honestly don't know what you saw in him." The man beside her said.

"Oh well hi there, you must be the new husband." He looked at him. "Nice to meet you I guess."

"Well the same can't be said for you."

Rick laughed slightly. "You really should learn all the information before you judge people."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They both stood measuring each other up, Kate watched and was afraid that a fight was going to ensue any moment now so she stepped in.

"Rick." She called out. "Let them in."

Rick turned around to look at her and sighed before moving aside. "Meredith would you like to come in?"

"Why I thought you'd never ask." She stepped inside and grinned again looking at everyone in the room. "Well it seems there's a party going on."

Rick shut the door when they both stood in the room and stared at them.

"Well I really thought you'd be happier to see me." Meredith said.

"Well I'm not exactly in the best of moods with you right now." Rick said staring at her.

"You are really going to have to clue me in on what I've done." Meredith said clueless.

"She's right over there." Rick said. "Your daughter."

Meredith turned to look at Alexis who was now leaning against Kate and refusing to look at her.

"Alexis?" She asked. She tried to get her attention but she wouldn't look at her. She then looked at Kate accusingly. "What have you said to her?"

Kate stared at her astounded. "Me? I've said nothing to her."

She then turned to Rick. "It's you then. She was fine the other day when she came to see me."

Rick stare at her in disbelief. "Did you even realize she left?"

"Of course." Meredith said. "She came and told me she was leaving because she needed to get back. I told her that I understood and would speak to her soon."

"Did you even call to check she got back okay?"

"Rick I'm not as protective as you I don't need to check up on her every five minutes like you do."

"Yeah which is why you only visit when you feel like."

"I don't know how you dare!"

"No I don't know how you do!" Rick said angry at her now. "Do you know how many time I had to hold Alexis crying because you disappeared somewhere again? How many times she felt upset when you didn't call her when you said you would? How she couldn't spend some quality time with you because you was to busy?" He stared at her then. "You have done this all own your own Meredith and I can't undo what you've done this time."

"I'm sorry but you have no reason to say that." This was the first time that the man beside her had spoken up again.

"No, I'm sorry but this has nothing to do with you." He looked at him. "I don't even know who you are!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Everyone watched from where they stood, they hadn't ever seen him like this. They were all afraid to say anything or even announce their presence in case they were bought into the argument. Kate however slowly released Alexis and went over to Rick. She put her hands on his shoulders and spoke softly.

"Rick, look at me." She commanded him. He slowly bought his gaze to hers. "Now take a breath."

He did as he was told and took a deep breath in and then stared behind Kate to Alexis who was watching him slowly.

Meredith watched them and laughed softly. "Well I never thought I'd see the day Richard Castle could be controlled."

Kate turned to look at her. "Are you just trying to make him mad?"

"I don't need to do that." Meredith stated.

"Well it doesn't seem that way." Kate said. She kept her voice calm and stood next to Rick.

Meredith however had many things she could shoot back at the detective but decided to not say anything.

"He always did like a challenge and boy you must be a hell of a challenge." Meredith said grinning.

Kate looked back over to Alexis and decided that whether Alexis liked it or not Meredith was her mother. This meant that Kate didn't want to argue with her in front of Alexis.

"Do you even care that you are arguing in front of Alexis?" Kate said. "Better yet do you even care about her because from what happened at the wedding it seems that you don't."

"You don't know what went off." Meredith said accusingly.

"Really? I don't. How about this, you asked Alexis to move closer with you. You showed her off to all your friends. They then in turn complimented you on that and then said how Rick didn't deserve her. You of course didn't just agreed with them. Please feel free to stop me at any point if I'm wrong."

Meredith just stood listening to her not saying anything. "Yes I did ask her to move closer because I want to spend some time with her."

"Why now?" Kate asked her.

"What do you mean why now?"

"Well why now? Why not when she was a kid? Why not when she was with you already?"

"You really are one to lecture. If I am remembering she's MY daughter. Not yours." She said making sure that Kate heard the tone in her voice.

Kate stood there she didn't want to argue in front of Alexis which is what she was starting to do. Also she didn't want Meredith to know that the comment she had just made had hit her hard, harder than she thought it would.

"By no choice of mine." Alexis mumbled.

Meredith then turned to look at her. "What?" She asked a little hurt.

"I said by no choice of mine." Alexis said a little more clear. "You are only my mom biologically."

"Alexis-" Meredith started to say something but was cut off again.

"Where were you when I needed someone to talk to because I couldn't talk to dad or grams about it? How about when I had my first fight with my boyfriend? Or just to spend some time together because we can. A mom is supposed to be there for you for things like that but you weren't." Alexis slowly moved towards Kate and Rick. "Kate was there when you wasn't and why? Because despite what your friend's think she cares." At that point she stood and took Kate's hand in hers, Kate couldn't do anything but look at what she did and give her hand a quick squeeze to let her know she was there.

Meredith stood and listened to her. Alexis had just stood there and clearly told her that she wasn't her mother.

"I love you I really do but you just make it so hard." Alexis said. "You can't decide when you want me in your life and show me off. Maybe you'll learn that when you have your next baby."

Meredith stood there. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know but you did." Alexis said sadly. "One day I'll forgive you and maybe then we can start anew."

"I'll be waiting." Meredith said. She watched as Rick, Kate and Alexis stood there like a family. She then realized they were a family. She sighed and grabbed her husband's hand. "Come on we should be going."

He tightened his hold on his hand and they walked out the door together.


	45. Falls

**So I did plan on having another 2 chapters up today but I seem to be having trouble getting anything out. The sad thing is that the story is coming to an end but I may carry it on afterwards. Anyway Happy Castle Day =D Hope you like this as always reviews are appreciated very much.

* * *

**

Kate sat at her desk, it had been a week since the incident with Meredith. Kate and Rick had another appointment with the OB/GYN to make sure that everything was going well. Alexis had again gone along with them and it helped to reassure them all that was Meredith had said wasn't true. Apart from being told to take it easy because it seemed she had become a little stressed everything had gone great.

Ashley had come to see Alexis afterwards to make sure she was alright and they had all gone out to grab something to eat. Afterwards they had decided to take a stroll through the park Ashley and Alexis had mostly talked while walking ahead of them. Rick and Kate had decided to go a little slower and letting the silence comfort them.

Kate sat at her desk checking her watch it was almost midday. Rick had a meeting with Gina so after that he had decided to get some writing done. She had just finished signing off on some work when her desk phone rang.

"Beckett." She answered.

"Hi is this Kate?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Hi my name's Laura. I'm calling about Alexis."

"Is she okay?" She asked immediately concerned.

"For the most part yes. She's had a little accident in gym and she needs to go to the hospital we are afraid she might have broken something."

Kate stood up grabbing her coat. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ryan and Esposito looked up at her. "Everything okay Beckett?"

"It's Alexis, she has to go to the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure yet. They think she might have broken something."

"You want us to come along? You know a bit of support?"

"No I think we'll be fine." Kate smiled at them. They really did care about Alexis like she was a niece to them.

"Okay well call us when you have any news." Esposito said.

"Will do."

She grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator. She tried to call Rick while she was on the way to the car but he wasn't picking up. Figuring he must have had it on silent or Gina had confiscated it she decided he would call her back. As soon as she was on the way to Alexis' school she decided that something or someone was against her as she seemed to hit every red light. Thankfully there was no traffic so she turned up outside the school within half an hour.

She raced down the halls as she headed to where Alexis was. She walked into the room where Alexis was waiting for her.

"Kate!" Alexis shouted.

"Alexis, what happened?" She asked.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I sort of ran into something a fell." She tried to shrug if off but winced in pain.

Just then a woman walked into the room.

"You must be Kate, I'm Laura." She held her hand out and they both greeted each other.

"Hi, so what do you think she's done?"

"Well I think she may have broken her arm. We've given her something for the pain so as long as she keeps it still she should be fine until we know more."

"Okay thank you." She turned back to Alexis. "I've tried calling your dad but he seems to be somewhere else." She smiled. "So until we can get in touch with him let's get you sorted out."

Alexis stood up and nodded. She took a deep breath and then walked towards the door.

"Now you take it easy." Laura smiled at her. "Don't go having anymore accidents."

"Thank you." Alexis smiled. "I promise to not doing anything stupid."

Kate took Alexis' bag and they then proceeded to walk back outside to the car where Kate's phone then began to ring.

"Beckett." She picked up without looking who it was.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked. She heard the panic in his voice and opened the boot to the car.

"Finally! Where have you been?"

"I told you I was in a meeting. Gina told me to give my phone in at the front desk so I've only just hold of it."

"Oh, well I'll come pick you up. There's nothing to worry about but Alexis needs to go to the hospital."

"What happened?" His voice had risen a little.

"Alexis just had a little fall and they think she might have broken her arm."

"Oh my god!"

"Don't worry." Kate repeated again. "I'm on my way so I'll be about ten minutes."

"Okay."

They hung up and Kate got into the drivers seat staring at Alexis. "Are you okay?"

"Apart from the pain I'm all good."

"How bad is it hurting?"

"Just a bit."

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." She rested a hand on her knee and started the car.

As she had told him she was outside Gina's office in ten minutes, Rick was stood outside trying his best not to freak out. He wasn't doing such a good job as he paced the sidewalk talking himself, as soon as he saw her car pull up he stopped. He jumped into the back seat of the car and immediately started asking questions.

"What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt? What can I do?"

"Rick!" Kate said loudly. "Take a breath and shut up!" She said jokingly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I can't help it. You get like a dozen missed calls and you jump to conclusions So how are you pumpkin?" He asked.

"I'm fine dad, just stop worrying."

"It's my job, I'm your father."

"Well you worrying really isn't helping me right now." Alexis said.

"Sorry." He said again. He took a breath and the placed a hand on her shoulder. "So what did you do?"

"I was being stupid not looking where I was going and fell." Alexis said.

They rode in silence the rest of the way as Kate pulled into the first space she could find. They got out the car, Rick was first and round to Alexis' side in an instant. The pain medication that she had been given was wearing off so she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked as she approached her stroking her hair a little.

Alexis momentarily stunned nodded her head a little. She took a breath and then spoke. "I'm fine really can we please just go."

They nodded and walked into the hospital that had gotten all too familiar for them. They turned up to the front desk and the receptionist smiled at them.

"Hi there how can I help you today?"

"Hi, my name's Kate. My daughter was involved in an accident and we think she might have broken her arm. Her name is Alexis Castle." The fact that she had called Alexis her daughter didn't get past either of the other occupants standing next to her. Rather than say anything they both stood and waited for information.

"Oh we received a call earlier from someone called Javier Esposito he warned us you would be coming."

Kate laughed at that and smiled. "Trust them."

It took an hour and plenty of Kate telling Rick to stop touching things for Alexis to have an x-ray and be told that she had indeed broken her arm. She was currently getting a cast put on her arm and Kate was on the phone to Ryan.

"Yes she's fine, she did break her arm but apparently it will heal just fine."

"Thank god for that. I'll go and let Esposito and Lanie know."

Kate laughed. "Where are they?"

"I wouldn't even like to take a guess right now." He joked lightly.

"Oh right, well I will probably see you in the next hour after Alexis is back."

"Okay then see you soon Beckett."

They hung up and Rick looked up at her and smiled.

"So-" He smiled. "Your daughter?"

Kate looked at him and caught his meaning. "It just felt right."

He made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're right, it felt nice to hear."

She smiled and ran her hand up and down his arm.

"So if you guys are done with this moment I'd really like to get out of here." Alexis said smiling from the doorway.

They both turned and smiled and she stood there smiling since the pain she felt earlier had gone. She had opted to go for a plain cast saying if she had chosen a colour she would have had to find outfits to go with it. Having sorted all the paperwork out while she was having the cast put on the all smiled and laughed as they headed out the door and back into the car.


	46. Signing the cast

**So as always thank you for the review :) I had intended to put this on after Castle had been on but after the promo for Knockdown I was just so shocked. So hope you like this :)

* * *

**

Kate had decided to make a stop at the precinct on the way back to the loft to check on Ryan and Esposito. When she walked into the bullpen everyone stared at her as she walked towards her desk Alexis and Rick trailing behind her. She walked to stand in front of Ryan.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

Ryan looked up sharply. "Huh? What? No, why would you think that?"

"Well because everyone is kind of staring at me."

"Oh well news of Alexis' accident kind of got around. I guess they were all worried, she did make quite an impression when she was here for those few days." He smiled at Alexis who was behind Rick.

"Hey Ryan." She smiled.

"So what's the damage?" He asked.

She held up her arm. "Broken arm."

"Nice colour." He said jokingly.

"I thought so too." She laughed.

Lanie and Esposito then came into the bullpen smiling. "Alexis!" Esposito shouted from the other side of the room.

"Hey Javi!" She shouted back.

They both walked over to greet her and then looked at her arm. "So what did you do?"

"I fell." She said. "Nothing awesome you know."

"Yeah trust you to do the simple things." He said lamely.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment I'll try harder next time."

"No you won't." Rick said. "Don't encourage him."

"That's my line." Kate said smiling.

"Come on Kate it's good for a change." He smiled hitting his shoulder with hers.

Kate just watched the interaction between everyone and noticed what a difference it made when Alexis came to visit. She had some innocence around her that made them all act different.

Esposito smiled at Alexis and leaned forward taking a marker pen from off Ryan's desk holding it up.

"So come on where can I sign."

Alexis laughed and held her arm out. "Just don't take up all the space."

He grinned and then held the pen up to his forehead tapped it for a few times before grinning and then writing something.

"So who want's it next?"

Ryan stood up and held his hand out. "Come on dude hand it over."

Esposito laughed and placed the pen in his hand before standing next to Lanie again. Ryan immediately began to write something and Alexis laughed at him.

"What are you doing writing a poem?"

"No I'm showing off my artistic skills." He said as he concentrated on what he was doing. After a few more minutes he stood up and smiled. "Now you are an honorary member of the NYPD." He grinned.

"Hey I've been here longer why aren't I?" Rick said.

"Because your ego is big enough." Kate said.

"Why thank you." Rick said smirking at her.

"See you can't take anything seriously."

"Yes but your mind going straight to the same place it seems mine went, shows you can't either."

"Shut up." She said simply and walked over to her desk. She picked up some of her paperwork and then headed back to them.

"So can you still write?" Lanie asked Alexis.

"Yeah luckily I use my other hand." She laughed.

"Well at least you can still go to school then."

"Well I can always type my work up, up record it, or get someone to take notes."

Kate approached them and laughed. "See I bet you were never like this in school Castle."

"Well no not really, I always knew what I wanted to do. Also I was already great at writing so hey why would I need to listen to some hot shot professor telling me what I already knew?"

"You would make such a great speaker for anyone wanting to be an author." She said sarcastically.

"Don't listen to anything anyone tells you just write it down."

"You hurt me deeply." He said. "And I would not say that."

"Yeah sure you wouldn't."

Everyone watched them and laughed at them.

"You know it's a good job we are used to them like this." Lanie said.

"Yeah and we wouldn't want them to change." Ryan grinned.

"Dude I don't know about you but I get a constant headache."

"That's not from them…" Ryan said as he trailed off.

Esposito just stared at him. "Dude."

"Well I think I can get this done at home. You guys can go whenever you want." She said turning to Ryan and Esposito.

"Gotcha boss, see you tomorrow."

"You might unless I'm being done for murder." Kate said smirking.

"You wouldn't resolve to that. Torture maybe, murder no."

"Why would that be?"

"You'd miss me."

"Oh trust me that wouldn't be the case."

"You wouldn't be able to find anyone to replace me?" He tried again.

"Oh I could think of a few acceptable replacements."

"I give up I just feel unloved."

"Get used to it." Kate said as she turned and headed for the elevator with Alexis. "See you guys tomorrow." She shouted.

"Been fun seeing you again." Alexis said.

"She's turning my own family against me." Rick said shaking his head as he moved towards them.

"Let's face it, it doesn't take a lot." Kate shouted to him.

"See you guys tomorrow." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way towards the elevator.

"Man those kids are going to be doomed!" Esposito said.

"But so cute!" Lanie said.

"Lanie all babies are cute to you."

"Yeah but their kid's will be extra cute." She stated.

* * *

Later that night Rick sat in his office his laptop in front of him he had managed to type out three new chapters of his book. Kate sat in the chair opposite him reading a book she had picked up from his shelf. Rick had been staring at her for the last five minutes, and he thought he was doing a pretty good of not being noticed until she turned the page and spoke.

"I don't hear any typing."

"That's because I'm taking a break. I can only write so much a night."

"More like a week." She retorted.

"Okay stop picking on the author."

"But it's so fun." She closed the book and stared at him smiling.

"Of course it is." He said. He saved the work on his latest chapters and closed down his computer. "Do you want to see if Alexis wants to watch a movie?"

"I think I could do that." She smiled as she put the book back onto the shelf and moved into the living room.


	47. Another case

**So I know I disappeared for a couple of days but i'm back and I bring another chapter :) Thanks for reviewing the last chapter hope you like this :)

* * *

**

Kate was sat at her desk when a call came in indicating they had a murder. It took her and they boys half an hour to get to the scene due to mid morning traffic. Rick and Kate exited the car and waited for Esposito and Ryan to pull up a few minutes later they did.

"Ready?" Kate asked them both.

"Yeah let's go."

They walked into an apartment building and headed up to the sixth floor, they passed a few CSU tech's before reaching the correct apartment, she walked towards the correct room. As always Lanie was there first there standing next to the body writing down notes. They headed for Lanie and Kate slowed down as she saw the body of what looked like a ten year old boy lying down on a bed. She held her breath these cases were always the hardest on her and the boys.

She reached Lanie and looked at her. "So what do you have?"

"Apartment belongs to a Michael James, he is currently away on a business trip according to neighbours. He left yesterday morning alone, he has a son who is around ten and he is supposed to be with his mother this week while he was away." Lanie pointed to a woman in the corner. "He has someone come in every week to clean up and stock up the cupboards."

Kate nodded and then looked at Ryan. "Ring up the mother and see if she has her son."

Rick looked around the apartment and then walked next to Kate and looked around the room but failed to spot a single photo of a family. "That's strange." He commented.

Kate turned to him. "What?"

"There isn't any family pictures."

Kate looked around and noticed that Rick was in fact right. "Esposito check in the other room's see if there are any photo's. Specifically any of Michael and his son."

Esposito nodded his head and walked into what looked to be a bedroom. Ryan then returned from the hallway and looked to Kate.

"I'm afraid that she doesn't have him, apparently things weren't going well between Michael and Claire. So she thought that he left Luke with a family relative while he was away, she came over yesterday before he left but he refused to answer the door."

Kate nodded and turned back to Lanie. "Cause of death?"

"He was hit on the head." She said simply.

"Okay, Ryan I want you to get the Michael on the phone and get him back."

Esposito entered the room. "I couldn't find anything out of place or any pictures."

Kate nodded. "When's time of death Lanie?"

"I'd say yesterday morning, putting daddy dearest in the time line."

"Right, I'll go around and ask the neighbours if they heard anything. Esposito I want you to check to camera's in the elevator see what time Michael left yesterday."

Ryan was still on the phone trying to get in touch with the company Michael worked for since he couldn't get hold of him.

* * *

Kate sat on the edge of her desk like she had many times before, she was staring at whiteboard that held the information she was looking for. Ryan walked up to her and held out a file.

"This is from Lanie."

She took it from him and smiled a little. "Thanks."

"I got in touch with Michael he's on the next flight back and hopefully we can interview him tomorrow morning. Claire is on her way in and should be here anytime soon, Esposito ran the tapes and he left the building at about ten, an hour after Claire left. She was there for about ten minutes before leaving the building."

"Okay."

There was a ding from the elevator indicating the arrival of someone on the floor. They turned around and saw a woman in her mid thirties with long black hair and in a suit, she headed towards them.

"Hi I'm Claire Daniels."

"Hi I'm Detective Beckett thanks for coming in."

"Is it my son?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Would you like to come with me somewhere more private?"

She nodded her head and they went into the break room. Rick was sitting with Esposito watching the video footage.

"We ran some tests and it proved the child we found today in Michael's apartment is Luke."

Claire held a hand to her mouth and quietly sobbed.

"Were you and Michael having trouble Miss. Daniels?" Kate asked.

"We were always having trouble one week we would be fine and then the next we'd be arguing again."

"What were you arguing about this week?"

"Michael wanted to take Luke to stay with his mom and dad for the week, I don't see my son as it is." Claire looked at Kate. "Yesterday he rang me up and said there was a change in the plan, that Luke didn't want to stay with me and he was dropping him off at his parents."

"So you went to the apartment."

"I banged on the door for ten minutes but he didn't answer. I figured that I'd go to his parents today after he'd finished with school."

"When was the last time you saw Luke?"

"Last weekend."

"Who picks him up from school?"

"Michael has a nanny called Leah."

"Thank you."

"Can I see him again Detective?" Claire asked. "I just want to see my little boy again."

"I'll be in contact with you as soon as you can."

"Thank you."

Claire walked out and left the precinct while Kate went to her desk again to look at the murder board.

"You think it was her?" Rick asked gently coming to sit beside her.

"No, the neighbours claimed that they heard someone banging on the door for approximately ten minutes before leaving. Nobody has seen Claire there since last weekend when she dropped Luke off after she had him."

"Well me and the boys have been watching the tapes from the elevators and there doesn't seem to be anyone out of the ordinary coming or going from the building."

"We'll just have to hope that Michael will be able to give us some insight."

"That or he did it."

"Yeah, I just hope he didn't."

They stared at the murder board for a few more minutes before Kate turned to face Rick.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I want to give Alexis something and I want your opinion on it."

Rick stared at her. "Okay?" He said unsure why she wanted his opinion.

She pulled a box out of her draw and opened it. "My mom gave me this before I left for college and she got it from her mom. Since Alexis is going to college this year I thought that I could give it her."

Rick stared at the simple golden cross that was displayed in the box, he smiled and looked at her. "I think she will love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said nodding his head.


	48. Interrogations

**So this was supposed to be up earlier but I was on a split shift at work, go me! So here's the next part. Next chapter I believe will be the last.

* * *

**

Kate sat on the couch and was waiting for Alexis to get home from school and Rick was sitting in his study hit by inspiration writing out a chapter. They had come home since they couldn't get any further on the case until Michael came in for questioning early the next morning.

Since Alexis had an after school club it gave Kate the chance to figure out what to say to Alexis, but that didn't help since she couldn't think straight. So instead of sitting around thinking she got up and made a cup of tea, as she was pouring the water Alexis walked through the door.

"Hey Kate I wasn't expecting you back so early." Alexis said surprised at seeing her there.

"We can't get any further until we speak to someone tomorrow so we were sent home." Kate explained.

"Where's dad?" Alexis asked looking around.

"He was hit with inspiration apparently so he's in his study."

"Oh right."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please."

Alexis put her bag at the bottom of the stairs and went to sit on the couch. Her arm was healing well and instead of a white cast it was now multicoloured from everyone who had signed it. Kate walked in and sat on the other end of the couch facing Alexis she handed her a cup and bought her own to her lips blowing it to cool it down.

"So what's the case?" Alexis asked.

"A boy called Luke was murdered." Kate said sadly. "He was ten."

"That's awful. Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Well everything is pointing at the dad since he was the last one with him."

"Have you questioned him?"

"No he was on a business trip so we have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"What about the mother?"

"She hasn't seen him since last week they were divorced."

"That's sad."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Kate looked to Alexis.

"Alexis?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"I have something I want to give you and now seems like a good time."

"Kate you don't have to give me anything." Alexis told her.

"I know I don't but I want to."

Kate reached beside her and pulled the box that sat on the table, she placed her cup on the table and then stared at Alexis.

"This was given to me before I left for college." Kate began. "Before that it was my mom's and my grandmother's."

Alexis looked at her unsure of what to say. Kate opened the box and then turned it so Alexis could see.

"Kate." She said a little breathless. "I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's something that belongs in your family and well you should keep it until Johanna is going to college."

"Alexis I want you to have it. I have a few keepsakes and I want you to have one."

She reached for the box so she could look closer at the necklace. "Are you sure?"

"Alexis I consider you my daughter already. My mom told me that no matter where I was in the world and no matter where she was she would always be with me."

Alexis slowly traced the cross with her finger. "It's great." She said smiling at Kate. "Thank you." She reached over and with her uninjured arm gave her a hug.

* * *

Kate and Rick sat at her desk she had decided to come in early again since she wanted to be prepared for when Michael came in. Everything was telling her that he did it, but she had a feeling that he was going to sit there and lie to him.

Ryan was in at nine and Esposito walked in a few minutes after with a smile on his face. Kate and Rick looked at him and watched him as he headed for his desk.

"Someone get lucky last night?" Rick asked.

"No…well yes…well…" He looked at them and started to mix his words up. So he eventually just settled with, "Shut up guys."

They all laughed at him when the elevator signalled the arrival of someone on the floor. They all turned to see a man in his mid thirties walking towards them.

"Who's Detective Beckett?" He asked obvious anger in his voice.

"Me." Kate said looking at him.

"I hope this is important do you know what the business deal I was doing worth?"

"Well since we couldn't get in touch with you, you obviously don't know what has happened." Kate said.

"Well how about you fill me in?"

"Where's your son?"

"He is with my parents."

"How sure are you of that?"

"I dropped him off myself Detective I think I should know."

"Well we found your son murdered yesterday."

"What?" He calmed immediately and looked at her.

In all the people she had watched Kate had never seen someone more surprised by the news.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure." He agreed.

Kate led him into an interrogation room with Rick following them both. They sat at the table and looked at each other.

"So what time did you leave for your trip yesterday?"

He tried to think. "I don't know about half ten."

"Okay so can you explain what you did before you left?"

"I got up and made breakfast, packed some clothes for Luke to take with him. I dropped him off at about eleven before going to the airport."

"Did anything strange happen?"

"No." Michael said shaking his head. "Apart from Claire coming and banging on the door, probably causing arguments with my neighbours."

"Why did you tell her she couldn't have Luke?"

"He said he didn't want to stay with her, I asked him why but he wouldn't tell me."

"But he stayed with her last weekend so what changed?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I just want you to find out who murdered my son."

Kate stood up and walked out to see Ryan and Esposito at their desks.

"Hey Beckett!" Ryan shouted.

"Yes?"

"He said that he took Luke with him right?"

"Yes?" She said unsure of where this was going.

"Well he got in the elevator without him."

"What?" She walked up to the screen and watched as he did indeed get onto the elevator without Luke. He looked a little jumpy as he stood with his hands in his pockets one minute and then ran a hand through his hair the next.

Kate turned and headed back into the room, she looked at Michael before heading to sit back down.

"What really happened Michael?"

"What do you mean?" He said.

"We have a video of you getting on the elevator like you said. Only Luke wasn't with you like you said."

"It wasn't my fault." Michael said.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Luke, he liked to touch things. Well when I was making breakfast he reached onto a high shelf and something fell on him hitting him hard on the head. I didn't know what to do and so I panicked, I figured I'd deal with it after my trip you know? I was stupid."

"So you left him for the cleaner to find?"

"I thought I'd told her not to come, it wasn't my fault."

Kate looked at him, she thought it would take more to make him break down but it didn't. She stood up and walked out the room along with Rick.

"We got him." She told the boys once she had closed the door.

"Makes you wonder about these people who kill their children." Esposito said sadly.

"Yeah."

Ryan called to get someone to take Michael away and Kate went to sit at her desk while Rick went to talk with Esposito about a poker night. As Kate sat at her desk she froze and then looked up to Rick.

"Rick?" She called.

He looked to her. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to worry-" She began. "But I think my water's just broke."

He immediately ran over to her. "What! Are you serious?"

"What did I just say?" She said looking at him.

"Okay don't panic." He said talking to himself. "Right I can do this. What if you're not ready?"

"Castle look at me."

He looked at her and she took a deep breath. "Right now I have to get to a hospital once I'm there you can panic all you want."

"Okay, right. Let's go."

"You want us to come with you?" Esposito asked.

"Get Michael taken in and then tell Montgomery. Also phone Claire and tell her what happened." Kate said standing up.

"Okay, want us to phone Alexis' school or Martha or your dad?"

"No, we'll do that."

"Okay less talking more moving." Rick said as he pushed her shoulders towards the door.


	49. Parents

**So I'd like to say thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter and everyone who took a couple of minutes to review the rest of my story :) For everyone who has read this and put me on story alert or on their favorite stories, when I started writing this I didn't think it would be this long but you guys were so kind.**

**So I tried my best to make this chapter the best it could be and I hope I got it right :) If not then I'll blame Google. All things must come to an end and here is mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it nor will I ever own it.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as they had gotten to the parking lot Rick was on his phone calling everyone he could think of, he had just finished talking with Jim by the time they had gotten to the car. He opened the passenger seat door for Kate before reaching for the key's she held in her hand. He was about to ring Alexis when he remembered that she had school and she wouldn't answer so instead he sent her a message. He got into the drivers seat before putting the key into the ignition.

"If you think you are going to drive and talk on the phone you can think again." Kate said.

He looked at her and then was going to say something before starting the car. "Fine." He pulled out of the precinct and was glad to see that there was no traffic just a steady flow of cars.

"Don't panic we'll be there soon." Rick said.

"I'm fine." Kate said.

"I was talking more to me than you."

She smiled slightly and then reached out to grab his hand, he immediately responded and entwined their fingers together before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Alexis was sitting in her class when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she was curious as to who it could be but decided that if it was important like her dad then he would ring the school. So she sat listening to her teacher ignoring the message that had been delivered to her phone. When the bell rang signalling that the class was over she gathered up her books and headed out the door. While on her way to her next class she took her phone from her pocket and then looked at the message she received.

_Ring me as soon as, emergency! Love dad_

She stopped where she was going and immediately rang her dad. He picked up after a few rings.

"Alexis?" He sounded a little panicked.

"Dad are you okay?"

"Yes…no…sort of."

"What's wrong?"

"Kate. She's gone into labour."

"Oh my god why didn't you ring me sooner?"

"Because whenever I pick my phone Kate's glares at me."

"Well I finish in about two hours so I'll be there as soon as I can." The bell rang signalling she should be in class. "Okay dad I've got to go so I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay pumpkin love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and then headed into her classroom before it was too late.

* * *

Rick hung up the phone and then went to sit back to Kate. "How are you?"

"The same you asked me two minutes ago." She said.

"Okay I'm just checking."

"You keep asking me, if there's a change I'm sure you will know if there is."

They had managed to get to the hospital in record time and Kate was currently waiting to be seen by a doctor while Rick sat trying to make conversation but all he managed to ask was how she was feeling.

"Shouldn't I be the one worrying?" Kate suddenly asked.

"Well since I'm such a metro sexual you have to be the strong one out of us." Rick said smiling.

"That is true." She said agreeing.

"Boy one thing I won't miss are these mood swings." Rick said laughing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said.

"Somehow I didn't think you would."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up to see a man in the thirties smiling at them.

"So how are you doing?" He asked walking in.

"Well so far I'm feeling fine."

"Have you had any contractions so far?"

"Not yet no."

He looked at the chart that he was holding reading the information on it. "So it says here that you want a natural birth."

"Yes." Kate said agreeing.

"Okay. Well you must understand that if there any complications at all between you or either of the babies, we will have to do an emergency C-Section."

"I understand that."

He smiled to them. "Okay, well we'll keep a close eye on you, if you experience any pains at all then please contact one of our nurses."

Both Rick and Kate nodded.

"Meanwhile it seems you have some visitors outside." He said laughing a bit. "I must say you have a large family."

Kate laughed along with him. "You have no idea."

"Well I will let them in for a few minutes if you would like."

"That's fine."

As soon as he had left the room a whole other group of people rounded into the room. First Lanie and Esposito came in followed by Jim and Montgomery. Martha was on her way and promised to be there as soon as they could.

"Well hey there girl!" Lanie said excitedly as she walked in. "How are you doing?"

"I feel if someone asks me that one more time I may just have to shoot someone."

"Sorry but you don't have your gun." Rick said.

"Well I'm sure I can find one."

"Has she been like this all day?" Lanie whispered in Rick's direction he then nodded before being hit in the arm.

"Ouch!" He said dramatically "What was that for?"

"Oh there are lot's of reasons for that."

"Jeeze I love you too."

"I know." She said smiling.

"Wow are they always like this?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Rick said.

"No." Kate said at the same time.

"Okay then. So what has the doctor said?"

"They said they will keep an eye on me but everything is fine."

* * *

Alexis had finished school like she said within a couple of hours and after getting the hospital Kate was at from her dad she was on her way to see them. She was just on her way out of the front building when she heard a familiar voice shouting her.

"Alexis!"

She turned around and smiled as she saw Ashley running towards her.

"Hey Ash." She said greeting him with a kiss.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh the hospital." She said.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Oh no Kate's gone into labour."

"Seriously? When?"

She checked her watch. "I'm thinking about four hours ago now."

"Well you had better get going." He grinned. "Do you want a lift there?"

Since Ashley had passed his test a couple of weeks ago his parents had gotten him a car, it had given him that bit of extra freedom.

"Sure." She smiled and headed towards the car.

"So are you looking forward to being a sister?" He grinned.

"Yeah." She smiled. "But not as much as my dad being a father again."

Ashley smiled "I'm sure."

They both made small talk as Ashley drove to the hospital, he found a parking space and Alexis took her seatbelt off.

"Do you want to come in with me?"

"Are you sure your parent's won't mind?"

"No. Besides you'll be there more for me than them."

"Well I guess I could stay for a couple of hours if you wanted or however long."

She smiled and jumped out the car along with Ashley they then made there way towards the ward Kate was on. While on the way to the room they found the boys, Lanie, Montgomery and Jim sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey guys." Alexis greeted them.

"Well we thought you might be on your way." Esposito grinned.

"It's like you have some weird connection with those children." Ryan said.

Alexis looked at them confused as to what they were talking about.

"Kate started having contractions about ten minutes ago which I'm guessing is when you were on your way here."

"How's dad?"

"Hurting." Came the reply from the door. "That woman has got one hell of a clutch." He lifted his hand. "I think it's broken."

Everyone turned to face him, Alexis went and gave him a hug which he returned hastily.

"How's she doing Castle?" Ryan asked.

He stared at them all. "It's seems one of the babies is in distress their heart rate is going up so they're going to take her for an emergency C-Section." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So her and the babies are going to be alright?"

"They should be, I hope."

A nurse came to fetch him. "? She's going in now."

He nodded his head unsure of what to tell them.

"Go." Alexis said pushing him slightly. "Be strong for her."

He turned around and headed through the doors as everyone either sat, paced the room or waited for news. Martha then walked through the doors and came to see them.

"Any news?" She asked.

"She's having a C-Section." Alexis said. "The doctors said that the babies seem healthy enough so they should be fine."

"How long have they been in there?"

Lanie looked at her watch, it had only been ten minutes since Rick had come with the news.

"Ten minutes, although she's been in since this morning."

She let out a breath and sat down next to Jim as they yet again waiting for any news. Alexis and Ashley had gone to fetch everyone a drink after another half an hour had passed. Lanie was impatiently pacing the room.

"Would you just sit down you're going to put a hole in the floor." Esposito said.

"I don't care." Lanie said. "I hate waiting."

"I know we all do." He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Castle should have been back by now it shouldn't take this long."

"I'm sure everything is fine." He said calmly.

She reached over and wrapped her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest. "I hope so."

Alexis walked in. "So I got some coffee I wasn't sure what everyone wanted."

They smiled and gratefully took a drink from her and Ashley with a thanks going round.

"I take it there isn't any news yet?"

"No."

They all took a seat and quietly drank the coffee before they all heard footsteps they all turned to see Rick standing there smiling as he held a small child.

"Guys…" He said. "I'd like you to meet little Malcolm."

They smiled and stood up walking to him to see the Malcolm with his eyes closed and making soft noises.

"Awww Castle he look's just like you." Lanie said.

"Really? I think he look's more like Kate."

"Where is she?"

"They are just getting her settled in and then they said you can go and see her for a few minutes."

Ryan grinned. "He's going to make an excellent cop one day."

"Hear that they've already got you a future." He said.

"So where's Johanna?"

"With her mother."

He turned to see a nurse heading for them. "Kate said that you can go in now."

Not need to be told twice Alexis, Martha and Lanie all but ran to the room they were sent too slowly followed by then guys.

"What is it with women and babies?" Ryan said.

"I know they lose all self control." Rick said laughing. He gently rocked his son as he started to move and wake, he opened his eyes and stared at them.

"His eyes are definitely Katie's." Jim said.

"Yeah."

When they entered the room they found Alexis, Lanie and Martha all surrounding Kate.

"Could you at least give her some breathing room?" Rick asked.

Kate looked at him her eyes glistening as the lights hit them, she was gazing at their daughter.

"Come on you can't just take the baby all day." Lanie said.

"I can." Kate said. "She's my daughter.

"You've got a whole lifetime with her."

Kate laughed and gently kissed Johanna on her head. "Be good."

Lanie enthusiastically reached over and immediately smiled wider.

"I can't decide who is cuter."

Rick laughed and turned to Jim. "Jim would you like to hold your grandson?"

"You don't even have to ask." He said eagerly.

"Javi what do you think?" Lanie said. "Who's cuter?"

"I'm afraid I can't love one more than the other. It will be the beginning of sibling rivalry."

She laughed and walked over to him. Rick took a place next to Kate on the bed and gently leaned down to place a kiss on her head.

"We did it."

She leaned into him and watched as what she had come to love as her extended family smiled and passed around their children.

"I know." She smiled. As she looked at her dad she could swear that she had seen an image of her mother standing near him looking at Kate and smiling.


	50. Epilogue

**So because you guys left me such awesome reviews I thought you deserved this since you asked :) So i'm not sure if there will be a follow up story but if their is the earliest it will be up is on Tuesday since work loves me. Hope you like this chapter and also enjoy Castle on Monday! Because hey who isn't going to be excited by it.

* * *

**

Rick was sat on the couch holding Johanna in his arms and staring at her intently.

"You are just so cute aren't you?" He smiled.

Kate walked into the room and smiled at him She stood at the bottom of the stairs just watching Rick talk to their daughter.

"Guess who we're going to see today." He said. "We're going to see Uncle Ryan and Esposito. Aunt Lanie might be there as well because she just can't stay away." He smiled.

Johanna opened her eyes and looked at him.

"There's the beautiful I love." Rick said.

"She can't talk back you know?" Kate said as she announced her presence.

"Yes, I know that." He looked up at her. "Where's the little guy?" He asked. "You didn't sell him to Lanie already did you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Alexis said she wanted to spend some quality time with him."

"Should I be worried she wants to spend so much time with him?"

Kate laughed and sat next to him. "No. She's enjoying being a sister."

They had been home for three weeks and had settled into a routine. Since Kate was still recovering they had held off on going to the precinct for a visit, but decided that today they were going go in since she had gotten most of her strength back. Rick had been running around for the first week making sure that Kate was well rested and everything was done around the loft. During the second week Lanie and Esposito had come for a visit, with Lanie stealing each of the babies for a cuddle and Rick telling Esposito the joys he had discovered in fatherhood again. Ryan and Jenny had come to see them afterwards.

"So who do you think she looks like?" Rick asked. "Because I can't see either of us in her."

"You just aren't looking hard enough." She said leaning closer. "She looks like me."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"Then again she does look like Ryan a little bit."

"That wasn't funny." He said. "What do you think Jo? Mommy isn't funny is she?"

"Trying to turn her against me already I see."

Johanna continued to stare at Kate totally forgetting about Rick. Kate smiled at this.

"See she knows who to stick up for."

"No she just recognizes your voice. She's going to be a daddy's girl aren't you princess."

"You know she is going to be so confused with all these names you keep calling her."

"It's not my fault." Rick said. "I can't help it."

"I'm sure you can."

"So how are you feeling today?" Rick asked her.

"Better than the last couple of weeks."

"You still up for going for a visit?"

"As much as I love staying her I need to get out even if it is for a couple of hours."

Rick chuckled slightly. "I remember when Alexis was born, I didn't dare leave the house in case she got an infection or caught something."

"Well I think I know who's going to be the worried parent." She said standing up. "I'm going to go see if Alexis wants to come with us."

* * *

An hour later Kate, Rick ad Alexis were walking through the elevator doors with Rick pushing the twins in their pushchair. Ryan sat with his feet propped up on his desk and Esposito was leaning back in his chair. They were both tossing a ball between the space and laughing.

"Nice to see things are still active around here." Kate said.

Ryan had just caught the ball and turned to the direction of Kate's voice. "Beckett!" He said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys take the term while the cat's away the mice will play to a while new meaning." She laughed.

"What can we say the murderers take vacation time too."

"I see."

"But enough talk where's our little recruits?" He stood up and walked towards Rick.

"Finally sleeping so don't wake them up." Kate said.

"Talk about a strict parent."

"Hey when you have kids you'll understand."

"Wow pulling out that talk already? I thought you would have lasted longer."

"What can I say looking after one overgrown child for the last couple of years took its toll."

"Don't blame me." Rick said. "Alexis managed just fine before."

"Hey don't bring me into this." Alexis said from where she was standing.

Montgomery who heard the conversation from his office walked out and smiled. "Couldn't stay away huh Beckett?"

"Well I don't want to give these guys a reason to just mess around for the next couple of months. Call it a surprise inspection." She said the last part to Ryan and Esposito.

"So there's going to be more visits?" Ryan asked.

"You can count on it." She smirked at the worried look on his face.

"So Alexis how's the arm healing?" Esposito asked.

"Doctor's say I can have the cast off next week but not to put too much pressure on it."

"That's great." He said smiling.

"Yeah I'll be glad to get this thing off."

They all laughed and heard the elevator signal its arrival on the floor they turned to see Lanie grinning and walking out the elevator.

"Hey there Beckett what are you doing here?" She said.

"As if you don't already know." She said laughing and turning to look at Esposito.

"What?" He said innocently. "She wanted to know if you came in." He said shrugging.

"So how are my gorgeous niece and nephew?" She asked unable to contain her excitement.

"I'm fine thanks Lanie." Kate said sarcastically.

"Oh we all know you are." Lanie said waving her off. "So how are they?" She asked again.

"They've been missing you terribly." She chuckled. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes." She stated. "Do they need feeding?" Lanie asked eager to hold them again.

Kate checked her watch. "Well they were fed this morning but I'm sure it's getting close to them needing something again."

"Oh great." Lanie said smiling widely. "So who do I get?"

"Well I was going to wait until they-" She was cut off by Rick.

"Sorry Kate too late looks like someone's up already." He grinned and picked Malcolm up.

"Obviously someone takes after his dad." Kate said watching him.

Lanie stood patiently and Kate laughed at her. "You can't just kidnap my children you know?"

"Kidnap is such a strong word." Lanie said. "I prefer the term borrowing."

"Because that's better."

"Well I give them back don't I?"

"Not by choice."

"It's not my fault." Lanie said.

"Man I've never seen her like this before." Esposito said.

"It happens." Ryan said. "I remember when me and Jenny went to visit her cousin who had just had a kid. It took her weeks to get over her, you had better get used to her like this."

Esposito watched as Lanie took Malcolm from Rick and walked into the break room with him and a bottle. Only one thing was going through his mind at that point, if Lanie got her way he would be joining Rick in fatherhood next.


End file.
